La Fille au Parapluie Rouge
by Lula-The-Only-One
Summary: Ce n'est que par une journée pluvieuse que les meilleures aventures se produisent. Deux anciens rivaux devront oublier leur haine réciproque pour tout recommencer à zéro. Tout n'est pas hasard...surtout lorsque l'amour rentre en scène.
1. Prologue

**09.10.05 **

Voilà ma deuxième histoire sur ce site. Ma première fic «**_ Through Darkness – Noyée dans l'oubli_ **» n'est pas encore complétée, mais j'avais encore un peu d'inspiration en réserve et donc, j'ai décidé d'entamer une deuxième fic. Si vous voulez faire un tour à ma toute première histoire, ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser une review!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. Seul le dénouement de l'histoire m'appartient.

**Fiction Rating :** K+ à T, au cas où.

**Genre :** Romance et Drame

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Prologue – Summer Clouds**

**7 juillet 1986**

Une gouttelette. Puis une autre. Et soudainement, cinq gouttes à la fois. Une pluie étrangement énergique s'abattit alors sur la ville de Londres, plongée dans une obscurité nuageuse. Le mois de juillet qui débutait semblait déjà traverser des intempéries qui mettaient hors de tout doute, une déception dans les cœurs des plus jeunes, dans l'espoir d'un été ensoleillé. Ce n'était que le commencement, en dépit du dernier mois de juin, qui avait rayonné comme les effets miroitants d'un lac baigné en plein soleil. Les trottoirs reluisaient sous les nappes d'eau. Subséquemment, la pluie avait décidé de se manifester encore plus que les jours précédents et progressivement, les petites gouttes innocentes s'étaient transformées en un orage impétueux, digne d'une tempête tropicale.

Tous ceux qui avait tenté d'affronter le mauvais temps s'était paré d'un parapluie. Mais bien peu d'entre ces boucliers de tissu imperméable réussirent à braver la tempête. Nombreuses sont les fois où ces armures furent brisées, fissurées, disloquées, bref anéanties. Sauf peut-être pour un de ces parapluies. Un parapluie qui allait abriter d'innombrables secrets.

Un petit garçon de 6 ans se tenait seul sous la tempête. Il n'avait qu'un imperméable noir pour se protéger de la pluie. Mais fallait-il encore que ce manteau possède un capuchon. Rien ne pouvait recouvrir sa tête.

Son visage était mouillé par la pluie, mais dans ses yeux, un scintillement voltigeait allègrement. Ce petit garçon souriait malgré le temps qui laissait plutôt à désirer. Il aimait les temps gris. Il adorait la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsque les gouttes d'eau glissaient sur ses joues, sur sa peau. Ces journées qu'on qualifiaient moroses ne l'étaient pas du tout pour lui. Au contraire, il les adorait comme on adore rester au chaud proche d'un feu réconfortant.

Restant debout sur le coin d'un trottoir, il regardait au ciel. Plissant légèrement des yeux à cause des gouttes qui arrivaient parfois à s'infiltrer dans ses pupilles, il regardait les nuages monochromes.

La tranquillité des alentours, c'était ça qu'il aimait contempler. Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'averse qu'on pouvait entendre. Personne ne sortait vraiment à l'extérieur durant ces journées. Peu de gens voulaient braver ces jours où on en ressortait toujours trempé de la tête aux pieds. Sauf ce petit garçon.

Mais ce qui fut spécial cette journée du 7 juillet 1986, fut qu'il n'était pas seul sous la tempête. Regardant toujours vers le haut, la vue du ciel gris fut bientôt caché par un mur d'un tissu rouge vif qui le sauvait des larmes de Dame Nature.

« Pourquoi reste-tu sous la pluie? Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid? » fit une petite voix, dans le silence inhabituel des rues de Londres.

Le petit garçon se retourna vers la voix qui venait de son côté gauche et à sa plus grande surprise, cette petite voix provenait d'une petite fille d'environ son âge, qui lui souriait gentiment et qui, maintenant, les abritait tous les deux sous sont parapluie rouge vif.

Elle avait des nattes à la fois très délicates et très emmêlées, nouées d'un ruban rose. Une fleur, qui était probablement une orchidée, se tenait au dessus de son oreille droite. Elle inclina sa tête après quelque temps, voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre aussi vite. Elle échappa un rire amusé et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Ça ne te dérange pas d'être tout trempé comme ça? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le petit garçon semblait très consterné au tout début. Mais ses traits s'adoucirent lentement et firent place à un très léger sourire en coin. Il haussa des épaules et lui répondit à son tour.

« Pas vraiment. » Le garçon baissa sa tête et secoua ses bras pour en faire glisser les gouttes d'eau sur ses manches imperméables.

« Tu t'appelles comment? » lui dit la petite fille, prenant sa natte de gauche de sa main libre.

« Euh…Dragan. » lui répondit le petit garçon, d'un intonation plutôt incertaine que la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout remarqué.

« Enchantée, Dragan. » dit-elle à son tour, lui tendant la main.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Que pensez-vous de ce prologue jusqu'à maintenant? Aimez-vous mon style, mon écriture? Ai-je des choses à améliorer malgré le fait qu'il n'y a qu'un prologue de posté?

Comme je le dis toujours dans mon autre fic _« **Through Darkness – Noyée dans l'oubli** »_, vos reviews sont mes récompenses et ma motivation à continuer à écrire. Petit clin d'œil : J'adore les longues reviews! Hehehe…

_Post away, ladies!_

_**On se revoit au Chapitre 1!**_

_Truly yours, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	2. The Aftermath Life Goes On

**11.10.05**

**Ayuluna :** C'est vrai que la ressemblance entre Dragan et Drago est frappante. Mais est-ce vraiment ce petit Serpentard que l'on connaît aujourd'hui? Hehe…Il faut rester sur ses gardes…Et si je t'ai donné l'envie de continuer ta fanfiction, eh bien je suis ravie de l'apprendre! L'inspiration, c'est ça qu'il nous faut! Bonne continuation!

**Boo Sullyvan :** Merci beaucoup Boo (Oh ça rime et c'est en B!...Bon, je sais c'est nul comme commentaire. Je me tais.) ! Des fois, je pense que mes descriptions sont trop longues…Mais je suis contente que tu les as appréciées! Il y aura au moins UNE personne qui les aura aimées lol.

**Tr0picana :** M'égorger? Bah fais attention pour ne pas salir mon col de chandail. C'est du cachemire. XD Hehe, je t'adore, ma Tr0pi! Je t'appelerai comme ça dorénavant. Et la suite est là…et on se doute bien que tu as eu des petits indices (petits…haha mais quelle ironie!).

**Rhermione :** Et je continue, je continue! Que pour vous! Hehe. Merci pour ta review. Quand je vois le mot « magnifique » mon cœur se met à battre! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Nees :** Tu as lu mes deux fics? C'est bien gentil de ta part! J'espère que tu as aimé mon autre fic. Pour ta question, je t'ai envoyé un email, y répondant. J'espère que ça t'a été utile. Bonne continuation pour ta fic!

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Comme on se revoit, chère Ange! Lectrice fervente qui j'espère me pardonne pour mes retards de mises à jour…(Je suis désoléeeee!) Et oui, mon prologue me semble adorable aussi…Quand c'est des enfants, on ne peut pas résister à la tentation de dire que c'est mimi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Elyssia :** Yay (Lula saute partout comme une enfant qui vient de recevoir un cadeau de Noël)! Tu as aimé mes descriptions? Alors je dois en déduire que je ne suis pas si pire à l'écriture…lol! Oh et ta patience est une grande vertu très respectable…car elle m'a encouragée à écrire! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu t'amuseras à la lire.

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews magnifiques! J'espère que vous garderez l'œil sur cette histoire, car ce n'est que le début d'une grande aventure…_

**

* * *

**

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 1 – The Aftermath…Life Goes On**

**16 juillet 1998**

L'été de la dernière année des finissants de 1991 venait de prendre son envol. Cette année finale des études à Poudlard s'étaient annoncée très précipitamment. Le combat entre Voldemort et les bons sorciers avait pris fin il y avait tout juste un mois. Tout le monde s'en était tiré, y compris Ron et Harry. Par contre, le seul hic était que Harry somnolait dans un coma depuis.

Après avoir reçu violemment un sort à la tête, il en fut sérieusement affecté. Les rapports de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste furent en revanche, réconfortantes à son propos. On lui avait prévu un état comateux qui allait durer un mois et demi. Comparé à plusieurs des sorciers qui étaient revenus vivants, ce n'était rien. Ces derniers souffraient de paralysie, de brûlures incommensurablement horrifiantes et certains devaient se résoudre à vivre avec un membre en moins.

Hermione Granger se présentait fréquemment à l'hôpital pour aider le personnel qui était débordé de cas à s'occuper depuis la bataille. Mais tout le monde était soulagé de savoir que la guerre entre les mauvais et les bons sorciers avait pris fin.

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Hermione aspirait à devenir médecin. Ou sinon, écrivaine. De quelles histoires? De tout. Il fallait s'attendre avec elle, que sa carrière devait être assez fructueuse.

Ses parents la poussaient à faire ses propres choix. Quoiqu'il en était, ils seraient en accord avec ses décisions. Hermione aimait ses parents pour ça. Leur simplicité et leur honnêté. Sans compter qu'ils lui avaient donné tout leur support lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. Hermione avait combattu auprès de ses amis, courageusement et intelligemment. Elle avait tout donné.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était maintenant à jamais marquée par ce duel sanglant, le cours de sa vie reprenait progressivement. Il le fallait.

Voilà pourquoi elle entreprenait une carrière en médecine. Elle voulait avoir la possibilité d'aider les plus infortunés dans leur misère. Elle voulait enlever leur fardeau, quoiqu'il en était.

Et puis une carrière d'écrivaine pour essayer de se libérer de ses sentiments et de ses visions effrayantes de la nuit fatale. Les cris lui étaient restés gravés dans l'esprit. Elle revivait toujours la scène. Même si c'était pénible, elle arrivait à demeurer impassible.

Ron avait définitivement changé depuis l'affrontement. Il avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Bien qu'il avait été très vaillant durant le combat, il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait toujours gardé son côté sensible. Et bien profondément, il en était atteint.

Le pire pour Ron Weasley et sa famille, était qu'ils avaient perdu leur Ginny adorée. Une perte beaucoup plus horrible qu'une brûlure au cinquième degrée. Hermione avait maintes fois essayé de le consoler, de consoler l'entièreté de la famille, mais en vain. Molly et Arthur Weasley l'avaient remercié d'avoir prêter main forte à tous les membres de leur famille, mais il fallait désormais qu'ils passent au travers de leur deuil, seuls.

Hermione les comprenait. Elle, qui s'en était sortie indemne ou presque et qui avait encore ses parents comprenait comment cela pouvait être dur. Plusieurs fois, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aller à la rescousse de Ginny. Elle pleurait des milliers de larmes intérieurement. Elle se réfugiait dans son cœur et regrettait avoir négligé ses actes. C'était elle qui avait conseillé, ou plutôt ordonné à Ginny de s'éclipser derrière le plus gros chêne de la forêt. Elle voulait la mettre hors de danger, mais elle ne tint pas compte des mangemorts qui n'attendaient que ça qu'une proie innocente aille se dissimuler sous les feuillages ténébreux.

Et c'était là qu'ils ont attaqué. La pauvre rouquine reçut de plein fouet un Avada Kedavra dans la poitrine et se retrouva rapidement au sol, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Lorsqu'Hermione la vit, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit et tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le corps immobile de la jeune Ginny. La jeune. L'adolescente. Hermione n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et envoya prestement un Crucio aux mangemorts cachés sous les branches. Elle courut avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait jusqu'à la rouquine et la prit dans ses bras, versant des larmes de désespoir, tremblante de froid et de peur.

_« Ginny, ginny, ginny…»_ elle répéta sans cesse.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

La jeune fille de 17 ans se réveilla tout en sueur. Ces images la troublaient jusque dans ses rêves. Elle sortit de sa couverture et s'assit sur le matelas, frottant ses tempes, comme si elle pouvait en extirper tous ses malaises et ses visions.

Par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une colline, non loin des activités de la ville, il pleuvait abondamment. Hermione contempla pendant quelques instants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'enfance.

Une journée comme une autre, excepté le fait que la pluie se faisait plus dense que les fois précédentes, Hermione allait rendre visite à Harry à l'hôpital.

Prenant son parapluie habituel, elle laissa un message sur le babillard de l'entrée, où tout le monde y piquait leur mot avec une punaise lorsqu'il n'y avait personne et qu'on partait quelque part. Juste un système plus efficace que le téléphone portable.

_« Partie à l'hôpital pour visiter Harry. Reviendra dans une ou deux heures. _

_Hermy. xxx »_

Après avoir apposé le bout de papier qui provenait du bloc cubique et avoir incliné le message correctement en parrallèle avec le rebord du tableau à messages, elle enjamba sa trajectoire avec un air plutôt décontracté. La pluie la rendait calme, zen. Elle profitait de ces journées pour relaxer son esprit, sa tête, tout son corps. Elle se livrait à la pluie, croyant toujours qu'il y aurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, des effets guérisseurs ou miraculeux.

Après quelques moment passés sous la pluie, elle se tint devant une vieille boutique au nom de Purge & Pionce Ldt. Elle s'adressa au mannequin à la vitrine et attendit son approbation pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital camouflé.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite au quatrième étage, étant particulièrement réservé à la pathologie des sortilèges. Dans une des salles qui y étaient construites, elle se dirigea vers la chambre 34 où Harry séjournait.

Le jeune homme était en bien mauvais état, mais en sachant qu'il allait s'en sortir, Hermione se sentit mieux. Il avait de nombreuses coupures au visage et sur les bras. Sa cicatrice, pour autant, ne passait pas inaperçue. Celui-qui-avait-maintenant-échappé-à-tous-les-malheurs-possibles reposait dans un lit qui n'apparaissait pas être un des plus solides. Mais dans un hôpital de sorciers, il n'était pas rare que ceux-ci repassaient dans les chambres pour jeter un charme sur les lits pour les rendre plus résistants, voire incassables.

Hermione s'installa sur la chaise de bois qui était placée à proximité du lit. Elle déposa son manteau et son parapluie sur la table de chevet et se recoiffa quelque peu. Ses cheveux avaient pris du volume, avec toute cette humidité.

Longtemps, elle regarda le jeune homme respirer. Sa cage thoracique allait bien. Tant mieux. Mais tant d'histoires coulaient dans ses cicatrices et ses blessures. Des histoires plus sombres qu'heureuses.

« Comment fais-tu pour traverser tout ça, Harry? » dit Hermione, d'une voix douce, brisant le silence. « Tu m'as l'air tellement fort, tellement grand. Aurais-tu des forces surhumaines, Harry? »

Quelques rires s'échappèrent de sa bouche et elle lui souriait comme s'il pouvait la voir.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien hâte à ton réveil. On a tellement de choses à se dire et j'ai une multitudes de choses à te faire voir. Il n'y a pas deux jours, on a érigé une sorte de statue à ton effigie. J'ai bien ri en voyant la tête qu'ils t'ont faite. C'était comme un mélange entre Pansy et Ron. Pas très vraiment représentatif, pour être honnête. »

La chaleur de l'été pluvieux était plutôt inconfortable. L'humidité mettait de l'emphase sur la loudeur de l'air, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger l'ancienne élève, ex-Gryffondor pour autant.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est fini, Poudlard. » confia Hermione en soupirant après quelques instants de réflexion. « Je sens toujours la sensation d'aventures qui coule dans mes veines. Toute l'innocence et toutes les connaissances que l'on avait, tout le long des ces années. Tu ne trouves pas, Harry? »

Elle regarda autour de la pièce. Des pots de fleurs magnifiques avaient été déposés sur les différentes tables qui accomodaient la chambre. De la part d'admirateurs fervents, de la proche famille, des amis, de Dumbledore, de Remus Lupin et beaucoup d'autres encore. Des confiseries à n'en plus finir traînaient cà et là. Hermione eut un sourire triste en voyant qu'une photo avait été aggrandie et collée au mur.

Elle s'en approcha doucement et ne put empêcher les larmes de surgir. Elle les retenait du mieux qu'elle put et en même temps, mit sa main devant sa bouche, légèrement tremblante.

Sur la photo animée en noir et blanc, Harry, Ron, elle-même, Ginny, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Neville, Fred et George et encore plein d'autres personnes célébraient l'anniversaire d'Harry, le 31 juillet dernier. Toutes les représentations des personnes souriaient à Hermione, agitant leur main. Elle eut un rire qui fut étouffé par ses sanglots de souvenirs d'antan.

Il y avait là une joie incommensurable. Et comme s'il fallait toujours que tous les moments heureux prennent fin, Hermione en était rendue là, à visiter son meilleur ami qui traversait un état comateux, à perdre de plus en plus contact avec Ron Weasley et à devoir continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Seule.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Eh bien voilà ce qui termine ce premier chapitre! _Life Goes On…_Comme le dit le titre que je lui ai donné, Hermione doit continuer à vivre et à traverser les journées qu'on lui donne. Elle doit, malgré la difficulté de retourner à la vie normale, savoir laisser passer les événements, à les mettre de côté.

On peut connaître ce qui est arrivé aux autres dans ce chapitre. Ce qui est arrivé à Ron et à Harry. Mais savons-nous vraiment ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde?

Et comme vous avez remarqué, la date change. Prêtez bien attention à ces changements temporels, car cela pourrait vous porter à confusion si vous négligez d'en prendre considération.

_Reviewez, mesdemoiselles! Un petit mot fait toute la différence!_

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 2!**_

_With Love, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	3. A Mere Difference Of Opinion

**14.10.05**

**Ayuluna:** Eh bien la petite Ginny a une destinée…et malheureusement, dans ma fic, je lui ai donnée la mort…Mais si vous croyez à la vie après la mort…La consolation pourrait être là, non? Hehe…Merci Ayu, une de mes premières lectrices de toute ma carrière de ficquienne!

**Boo Sullyvan : **Oui, ces changements temporels sont supraaa importants. Ça fait suivre l'histoire. Et dans le fond, ce n'est pas difficile à saisir ou à comprendre. En autant qu'on est au courant de la période dans laquelle l'histoire se passe, tout va bien. M'enfin…quand je me relis, je comprends lol. Logique, non? Merci de m'avoir pardonnée pour mon jeu de mots pas très clair lol. On a tous nos moments, dans la vie!

**Tr0picana : **Hehe…merci pour ta review, Nana! Et puis pour ce chapitre…tout est une surprise pour toi! Maintenant tu dois attendre comme les autres lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Byoux, ma chère.

**Buzame :** Ma fic est géniale? Hehe, j'ai le sourire qui me fend le visage, là! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Maya :** Merci énormément. Quand on me dit ce genre de truc, ça m'arrive parfois de rougir littéralement, même s'il n'y a personne qui me voit (et c'est tant mieux comme ça, je peux rougir tant que je veux sans que personne me trouve bizarre…haha)! Un compliment comme celui-ci, c'est une réelle récompense. Merci! Et puis voilà la suite, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te captiver!

**Fraise Tagada :** Émouvante? Merci, très chère fraise (Hummm…des fraises! Tu m'en donnes un peu? lol). Je garderai courage, ne t'inquiète pas! Tout ça c'est pour vous (et pour moi aussi! lol). Bonne lecture, car la suite est là!

* * *

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews. Elles sont si charmantes à lire! Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic! Merci beaucoup à vous toutes! J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ce chapitre, car j'ai eu une tonne de plaisir à l'écrire. Alors je ne vous retiens pas une seconde de plus, de peur que vous me sautiez dessus lol! Bonne lecture!_

_**Prêtez bien attention aux changements temporels!**_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 2 – A Mere Difference Of Opinion**

**7 juillet 1986**

_« Enchantée, Dragan. » dit-elle à son tour, lui tendant la main._

Le petit garçon eut alors un sourire plus prononcé. Il prit la main tendue dans la sienne et la secoua. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil au parapluie rouge. Il avait le visage encore tout mouillé.

« Tu sais, j'aime bien la pluie. Ça ne me dérange pas si elle me tombe sur la tête. Pas besoin de me protéger avec ton parapluie super vif. » dit Dragan à la jeune fille.

« Eh bien. C'est comme tu veux, Dragan. » lui répondit tout simplement la petite fille aux nattes. Elle lui sourit et se tassa d'un pas vers sa gauche et de cette façon, elle libéra le garçon du bouclier qu'elle lui avait offert précédemment.

Elle regarda tout droit devant elle et ne dit un mot, un air déterminé qui se révélait plutôt comique sur son visage.

Ils restèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant quelques instants, plongés sous la pluie. C'était le cas de le dire. Et puis le garçon brisa soudainement le silence.

« En fin de compte, j'ai changé d'idée. Je peux toujours me servir d'un parapluie pour un jour, non? » demanda sournoisement le petit Dragan de sa petite voix. Il inclina sa tête à son tour vers la petite fille qui regardait toujours droit devant elle et haussa un sourcil.

« T'as un drôle d'air. » avoua le garçon.

« Moi? Un drôle d'air? Et tu te prends pour qui à rester planté là dans la pluie? » répondit la jeune fille en riant à la remarque qu'on lui avait faite. « J'attend le feu vert, c'est tout. »

Dragan jeta un coup d'œil aux feux de circulation qui étaient en effet, rouges. Il détourna son regard pour avoir la jeune fille dans son champ de vision et s'impatienta.

« Et ce parapluie, il vient? » dit-il en se croisant les bras.

Elle tourna sa tête et un sourire apparut. Elle fit un pas vers sa droite et remis Dragan sous la protection du parapluie. D'un ton amusé, elle lui dit : « Quand on me le demande aussi gentiment...»

Dragan roula des yeux et un rire de bon cœur s'échappa de sa fine bouche. Il était encore plus heureux que tout à l'heure.

Ce parapluie rouge vif avait définitivement égayé sa journée.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

Ce n'était que par le murmure constant de la pluie qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. La main apposée sur la vitre embuée, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le parcours des gouttes d'eau excitées. Elles déambulaient d'un côté à l'autre, suivant un chemin sinueux qui les menait à leur perte, sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre.

Le jeune homme retira sa main et la trace de cette dernière fut dessinée sur le carreau translucide. Il se retourna vers sa table de travail et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui servait de chaise de bureau.

La chambre était immense. Plus vaste qu'un appartement de grand standing. C'était une large pièce, débordant de meubles variés, allant de simples commodes à des bibliothèques garnies de vieux bouquins.

Il soupira et entrecroisa ses doigts. Sur son bureau, des tas d'articles de journaux sorciers y traînaient. Des mots encerclés de rouge, des phrases découpées et des photographies animées formaient l'épaisse paperasse sur la table de bois. Après quelque moments, il prit un des morceaux de papier dans ses mains où les derniers mots furent surlignés plusieurs fois.

_« (…) Liste des blessés envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste : _

_- Harry James Potter  
- Neville Londubat  
__- Lucius Malefoy (…) »_

Le jeune homme observa longuement ce qu'il avait précédemment mit en évidence, il y avait un mois. Draco Malefoy aimait son père. Il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on disait à propos de lui. Bien qu'il semblait amer envers son père ou qu'il paraissait se recroqueviller à ses ordres, Draco aimait son père comme un enfant aime ses parents.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Seulement, depuis la bataille, Draco fut pris d'un coup de tristesse. Il ne le montrait pas, de toute évidence, car son père lui avait appris à ne pas révéler ses sentiments. Surtout ceux qui pouvaient entraîner de la pitié. Toutefois, le jeune homme fut pronfondément chagriné de la nouvelle.

Il était peut-être du côté extrémiste et noir, pourtant ça ne changeait en rien la relation qu'il partageait avec son père. C'était bien sûr assez fréquent que les deux hommes de la maison voulaient à plusieurs reprises, s'entretuer, surtout quand il était question du grand Mage Noir. Néanmoins, ils apprenaient à se réconcilier avec le temps.

La tempête à l'extérieur commençait à prendre de la vigueur et tout à coup, une énorme détonation se fit entendre. Le tonnerre faisait son entrée, amenant avec lui une averse solide qui balaya violemment les trottoirs.

Le Manoir des Malefoy se situait dans le Wiltshire, au Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Comme c'était loin de Londres, le mieux valait pour la famille des Malefoy d'utiliser le sort de Disapparate et d'Apparate qui pouvait les faire apparaître d'un endroit à un autre. Puisqu'ils méprisaient les Moldus, il n'était pas surprenant de les voir refuser un moyen de transport plus commun comme les carrioles ou encore plus impossible, une voiture moldue.

Quelques instants suivirent peu après, lorsque l'on cogna à la porte.

« Je peux entrer, Draco? » demanda une voix féminine, à peine perceptible derrière le mur de bois lourd.

Draco se retourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre et se leva rapidement. Il tira sur son chandail, malgré la chaleur accablante de l'été, et se dirigea vers la voix, qui était bien évidemment, celle de sa mère.

Il tourna la poignée et le visage qui le regardait maintenant lui souriait.

« Bonjour, Mère. » dit Draco en ouvrant l'entrée à son maximum. C'était une habitude chez lui. Plus il ouvrait sa porte, plus cela voulait dire qu'il donnait la permission au visiteur d'entrer. Un homme avait aussi son intimité, vous savez.

« Bonjour, mon Draco. » répondit à son tour sa mère avant d'embrasser son fils sur les joues.

La mère de Draco Malefoy était belle d'un côté très doucereux mais aussi d'un côté qui tenait de sa noblesse. Elle se tenait droite, avait la tête haute et regardait les gens dans les yeux. Elle était fière de qui elle était vraiment. Une mère. Une mère aimante.

Elle avait les cheveux platine ondulés qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Une barrette sertie de diamants ornait ses cheveux par l'arrière, qui retenait les mèches des côtés. Elle avait un parapluie noir dans les mains et portait une longue robe de satin bleu nuit qui mettait en contraste son visage opalin. Malgré son nom qui faisait d'elle une femme de Mangemort, elle aimait son fils comme une sirène adule ses nageoires.

« Malgré la pluie, veux-tu toujours aller rendre visite à ton père? » demanda alors Narcissa, caressant l'épaule de Draco.

« Tu sais bien que la pluie ne m'arrête jamais, Mère. » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Narcissa lui rendit son sourire et regarda les escaliers qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée. Oui, la chambre de Draco était au troisième étage et c'était commun pour lui de qualifier cet étage de « son monde ». Il en était le seul à connaître tous les secrets des pièces, des passages cachés qu'il avait lui-même créés.

« Fais attention à ne pas trop rester longtemps sous la pluie, Draco. Cette fois-ci, prends ton parapluie, s'il-te-plaît. À chaque fois, je me demande si tu ne vas pas dehors que pour rentrer trempé de la tête aux pieds et t'administrer un sort qui te met au sec pour que je n'en sache rien. » dit narcissa d'un ton maternel, en lui mettant le parapluie dans les mains.

Draco le prit, un peu embêté, mais accepta le conseil de sa mère. Il l'aimait assez pour faire un tel geste en contradiction avec sa volonté.

« Et je sais que tu t'amuses à faire peur à ces Moldus, rendu à Londres. Ils me répugnent aussi, mais je les ignore, comprends-tu? C'est ce qu'on appelle de la dignité. Ton père n'a jamais compris ce concept et je me doute bien qu'il le prendra en considération, un jour. Il peut être très têtu, quand il le veut. » critiqua Narcissa.

« Oh, allons, Mère. Ces humains sont beaucoup trop drôles à voir. Ils peuvent être très ridicules, des fois et quelques frissons ne peuvent pas leur faire bien du mal. Je pourrais bien leur envoyer un Crucio, si je le voulais, Mère. Il faut s'entendre là-dessus.» affirma Draco en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, l'air moqueur.

Narcissa secoua de la tête et roula légèrement des yeux. Effectivement, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à plaisanter sur les Moldus de leur monde.

« Allez, mon grand jeune homme. Va à Sainte-Mangouste avant que je t'envoie là-bas par moi-même. » dit-elle enfin en le poussant presque.

« Oui, Mère. J'y vais. » répondit Draco en acquiesçant de la tête et en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione, après avoir versé les larmes qui la faisaient sangloter en voyant la photographie animée, se rassit aux côtés de Harry. Elle renifla discrètement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il entende ces bruits embarrassants.

« Oh, je m'excuse, Harry. Je suis beaucoup trop sensible ces temps-ci. » confia Hermione en passant un doigt sous ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ta présence…» continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Ces temps-ci…c'était comme si personne ne pouvait me comprendre. J'ai mes parents, mais ils ne peuvent pas complètement réaliser ce que j'ai vécu – ce qu'on a vécu tous ensemble. Cela semble si compliqué, mais pourtant, c'est simple comme bonjour! Il me faut juste oublier ces horreurs. »

Elle déposa doucement sa tête contre la main de son ami et ferma légèrement les yeux.

« Des fois, je sens que je craque sous le poids de ce qui nous est arrivé. Est-ce normal que je me sente comme ça, Harry?» Plus les mots se succédaient, plus ils se faisaient inaudibles, ne laissant qu'un triste murmure dans le silence de la pièce. « Oh Harry…Tu me manques terriblement…»

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Draco Malefoy s'impatienta devant le mannequin et s'engagea dans l'entrée avec un air embêté. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Il était un Malefoy, pourtant! On ne faisait pas attendre un membre de cette lignée. Malgré qu'il aimait bien sentir l'eau glisser sur sa peau, ayant été à l'encontre des volontés de sa mère sans utiliser son parapluie, il n'appréciait pas qu'on soit lent.

Il regarda les différentes directions qu'il devait prendre et s'arrêta. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son père. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'état dans lequel il était.

Lors de la bataille, Lucius Malefoy combattait aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Plusieurs fois il avait réussi à anéantir des sorciers qui défiaient son Maître. Alors qu'il voulu essayer de détruire Harry Potter, celui-ci fit une contre-attaque violente qui mit Lucius en bien mauvaise posture. Son visage fut défiguré par l'impact sur les rochers de la plaine. Un traumatisme crânien fit de lui un corps immobile et un esprit incohérent.

Non pas que l'impact du sol fut plus important que celui du sort jeté par Harry Potter, mais les deux collisions combinées ensemble furent inévitablement dramatiques.

Draco se dirigea donc vers le quatrième étage, celui de la Pathologie des Sortilèges. Narcissa Malefoy fit demander la meilleure chambre de l'étage, tout confort et luxe à volonté. Par contre, puisque c'était un hôpital et non un hôtel à cinq étoiles, Madame Malefoy dû s'en tenir à prendre la chambre numéro 37, qui possédait au moins la plus grande fenêtre de l'étage.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses et caressa la main de son meilleur ami, comme s'il allait la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione, toujours la tête couchée sur le matelas, regarda le visage de Harry. Il était serein. Sans soucis. Sans problèmes.

Elle cligna des yeux pour faire partir les dernières couches d'eau qui lui voilaient la vision en se disant qu'elle avait suffisamment pleurnicher comme ça.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il ne marchait pas spécialement vite ou à trop grandes enjambées, mais le rythme qu'il prenait semblait rapide. Il passa à côté d'une pièce où le patient n'arrrêtait pas de délirer. Draco eut un léger haut-le-cœur qui fut ensuite suivi de légers frissons. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son père aurait peut-être un avenir comme celui-ci, ou même un phase de ce type.

Chambre 30…31…32…33…34…_**34** _?

Draco revint sur ses pas et vit un visage qu'il reconnaissait. Hmph.

« Saint Potter… » dit-il en prononçant chaque syllabe avec une répulsion sans pareil. Il avait survécu, oui. Un rival l'est toujours, même au-delà de la mort. Ce Potter était entre la vie et la mort, ne l'était-il pas?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione entendit soudainement une voix qui lui était très familière. Personne ne pouvait qualifier Harry de « Saint Potter » sauf une. Non…ce n'était pas réellement lui, n'est-ce pas? Elle leva tranquillement la tête et regarda vers l'entrée qui était restée grande ouverte.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ne fut-il pas arrêté par Harry Potter dans sa marche, qu'il le fut une seconde fois lorsqu'il vit un deuxième visage qu'il reconnaissait assez clairement. Cette tête…cette tête qui s'était lentement élevée. Il la connaissait.

Cette tête le regardait, arborant un visage très expressif. Un étonnement et une certaine stupéfaction hors du commun. Curieusement, Draco avait _exactement_ la même expression.

Les deux ex-élèves de Poudlard réagirent alors simultanément.

« _Granger? »_ dit Draco, complètement ahuri.

« _Malefoy? »_ s'écria Hermione.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Voilà ce qui conlut ce deuxième chapitre de _« **La Fille au Parapluie Rouge** »_.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, on assiste à une alternation _Draco/Hermione_ et de ce qui se passe de leur bord, _en plus_ des alternations des époques _1986/1998_ qui racontent cette histoire de parapluie et l'histoire des héros principaux.

J'espère que cet entrelacement et ce genre de méli-mélo de points de vue ne vous rendent pas trop confuses. Mais je crois que c'est une style d'écriture qui m'est propre. Il m'arrive souvent de faire ça. Les « -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- » vous indiquent un changement, si vous vous sentez un peu déroutées. Je ne vous laisse pas dans le néant, quand même!

Je pense à mes lectrices lol! J'espère que vous appréciez/aimez ce type de structure. Pour celles qui n'ont jamais lu ou vu une telle sorte de composition, eh bien je peux juste vous dire que ça amènera du nouveau dans vos lectures, voilà tout lol! Un peu d'innovation dans vos journées routinières peut toujours faire du bien, n'est-ce pas?

**IMPORTANT à SAVOIR **

_Il sera possible que mes mises à jour à partir d'aujourd'hui seront décalées de plusieurs jours. Ces temps-ci, vous avez assisté à deux mises à jour très spéciales, dûes à un débordement d'inspiration et de motivation ma foi, très inédit, pour ne pas dire surprenant._

Celles qui me connaissent déjà pour ma fic _« **Through Darkness – Noyée dans l'oubli** »_. vous savez déjà quelles sont mes types des mises à jour...hehehe.

Mais j'essaierai mon possible pour pouvoir poster un chapitre à **chaque vendredi**. C'est d'accord?

_Give me candies! Give me feedback! Give me reviews!_

_**On se retrouvera au Chapitre 3!**_

_With All My Heart,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	4. Face The Truth

**21.10.05**

**Tr0picana :** Suspense suspense…c'est drôle mais maintenant, ça va faire deux chapitres que tu n'as pas lus ultérieurement! Hehe, je suis méchante lol.

**EMI : **On est vendredi! Quoique si tu es en France, il sera bientôt minuit passé et donc, ça sera déjà samedi…Hehe, petit conflit de décalage horaire! Ça me plaît de savoir que mon style d'écriture te plaise (haha c'est trop drôle la répétition!...non? d'accord…). Et je suis aussi très heureuse d'entendre dire que mon histoire est différente des autres. C'est un peu ça que je voulais faire. Quelque chose de différent ou de légèrement nouveau! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Lilouthephoenix: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Le troisième chapitre est posté. Bonne lecture!

**Boo Sullyvan :** Hehe tant d'hypothèses et de suggestions! Mais elles sont parfois très évidentes…lol! Pourquoi Draco et Hermione sont surpris de se voir? Eh bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre…je te conseille de le lire lol! Bonne lecture, chère Boo!

**Maya :** Humm…je ne suis pas sûre si le fait de mettre en italique ou non les époques pourrait changer les choses. Normalement, en lisant les paragraphes à la suite, le changement des époques est assez distinct. M'enfin, si on fait allusion à un parapluie rouge et à Dragan…Je crois que l'époque peut être devinée lol. Mais on verra bien comment ça va se dérouler, s'il y aura d'autres problèmes partagés, je ferai mon possible pour le rendre plus clair. Ceci dit, bonne lecture!

**Puce :** Ta review m'a beaucoup fait sourire. Moi aussi il m'arrivait de lire des tonnes de fics le soir quand il fallait plutôt que je me mette aux études (J'étais une rebelle du soir lol). Je suis très contente de savoir que tu aies bien apprécié, comme tu le dis, la coupure direct entre les époques. Tu as raison, c'est une coupure! Et pour ta reproche…Je te réponds : Oui, c'est vrai lol. Bah comme je lis moi aussi des fics, en parcourant la mienne, je dois admettre que la longueur pourrait être révisée. Maaaais il me faut le temps pour ça! Un jour sûrement, une vague d'inspiration énorme me poussera à écrire un chapitre de 17 pages comme je l'ai fait dans mon autre fic lol. Merci encore pour tous tes gentils mots! Bonne lecture!

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci beaucoup très chère Ange! Mes deux gamins sous le parapluie sont des bijoux tout mignons. Et mes deux semi-adultes aussi lol. Bon chapitre!

* * *

_Voici le troisième chapitre de l'histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le construire et jai l'impression que c'est un des mieux écrits parmi tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie. Ou presque…on verra bien. Alors, passons à l'acte! Bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 3 – Face The Truth**

**7 juillet 1986**

« Tu as quel âge, Dragan? » demanda la petite fille, qui maintenant, le regardait.

« Je viens d'avoir 7 ans. C'était ma fête en juin. » répondit Dragan, fier d'avoir acquis un an de plus.

« Ah bon…Moi aussi j'ai 7 ans! » confirma la petite en sautillant légèrement.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans la rue? » questionna Dragan, l'air un peu soupçonneux. Même s'il était dans la même situation, sans parents qui le surveillaient au bord la rue, il faisait comme s'il était beaucoup plus vieux.

« Je te poserais aussi la même question, Dragan. » répondit judiceusement son interlocutrice. « Moi, je n'ai pas peur des rues! En fait, mes parents m'ont perdue une fois et je me suis retrouvée toute seule! »

Oui, à l'oreille d'un adulte, tout le côté humoristique de la chose était là. « Mes parents m'ont perdue » aurait été un sujet de rire et de commentaires mignons du type « Ohh…que c'est trop mimi! ». On disait souvent ce type de remarque quand la petite parlait à ses amis. L'ironie était présente. Les parents ne perdent jamais leurs enfants…c'est toujours le contraire. Mais peut-être que pour cette petite, c'était bien possible.

« Bravo…» dit lentement Dragan avec un sourire narquois.

« Mm…oui. Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais tout seul! » recommença la fille en se retournant complètement vers lui.

« Bah toi non plus, à ce que je sache…»

« D'accord, alors on dit ce qu'on à dire en même temps, d'accord? » lui demanda la jeune fille.

« D'accord…même si je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela va faire. » répondit Dragan en haussant les épaules.

« Un…deux…trois…» dit-elle en faisant le compte à rebours.

Et c'est à ce moment là que ces deux enfants qui se promenaient tous seuls sous la tempête comprirent pourquoi l'autre se tenait à leurs côtés. Mais c'était pourtant une raison assez évidente.

« J'aime la pluie. » dit l'un.

« J'adore la pluie! » dit l'autre d'une intonation très joyeuse.

Les deux gamins se regardèrent alors pendant un instant, un peu transis par les dernières réponses. Quelques regards pétillants par-ci par-là et les deux partirent en un fou rire incroyable. L'éclat de leur désopilation se diffusa parmi les interstices de l'air et se transforma immédiatement en écho.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a quelque chose en commun…» dit Dragan, toujours en riant.

La petite fille qui n'avait toujours pas révélé son nom acquiesça vigoureusement à son nouvel ami et jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés.

« Le feu est vert! »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

Les deux adolesçents de 18 ans se regardèrent pendant un long moment qui semblait s'éterniser, très désagréablement. Hermione savait pour le père de Malefoy. Et Malefoy savait bien que c'était Harry qui l'avait mit dans une telle condition.

Draco Malefoy fut le premier à se libérer de ce silence encombrant.

« Granger, » commença-t-il, prononçant son nom comme si c'était la chose la plus répugnante au monde. « Comme c'est un déplaisir de te revoir. » Draco lui sourit alors très moqueusement et la regarda de haut.

« Oui, moi de même, Malefoy. Moi de même.» répondit Hermione en cessant de le dévisager. Elle rapporta son attention vers Harry et resta silencieuse, n'engageant pas la conversation avec son ennemi naturel.

Ce qui était fâcheux, c'était que Draco Malefoy ne comptait pas rester debout à rien faire. L'envie d'aller à la rencontre de son père s'échappa de son esprit et alla plutôt s'attarder vers la sang-de-bourbe qui se tenait devant lui, en compagnie de son ennemi juré : Harry Potter.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer dans cette chambrette, qui est soit dit en passant, très mal décorée? » demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à la photographie animée et aux tas de pots de fleurs.

« Je croyais que tu détestais tout ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe pouvait toucher. En plus de la personne qui se repose ici qui est celui qui a jeté un sort d'une prouesse inimaginable à ton père qui n'a pas pu le dévier. » Hermione ne lui jetait toujours pas un regard. Il était quand même une des personnes qu'elle détestait passionnément, précédant Pansy Parkinson et Lucius Malefoy lui-même.

« Si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était inconscient, je jetterais volontiers un Avada Kedavra à Potter. » vociféra Draco après la remarque désobligeante d'Hermione.

_« Toujours aussi immature. Il ne changerait pas pour tout l'or du monde. »_ pensa-t-elle tout de suite. Il était vrai que Draco Malefoy semblait très indisposé à changer de caractère. Il possédait toujours ce côté très irréaliste des choses et ne savait pas comment se défendre d'ordinaire. Ayant appris à se monter une barricade contre les insultes, il avait négligé d'apprendre à se prononcer pour lui-même et à se faire valoir.

Hermione continuait à l'ignorer et ceci mit Draco en furie. On ne pouvait pas tout simplement oublier un Malefoy dans une situation pareille. On ne pouvait pas le laisser choir sans qu'il puisse attaquer son ennemi en face. Il fallait qu'elle rétorque, qu'elle se laisse emporter par la colère et l'indignation. Mais pourtant…Hermione Granger ne réagissait point à la provocation qu'il avait tantôt fait.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Granger? » s'essaya-t-il une seconde fois. « Tu es trop accablée par l'état de ton petit trésor? Le petit trésor de toute la population magique?» À ce moment là, Draco s'avança dans la pièce et se dirigea pas à pas vers Hermione. Sa démarche était saturée de hargne. Ça, Hermione pouvait le sentir, car elle leva enfin son regard vers le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle. La distance qui les séparait était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle l'ignore une minute de plus. « Ce garçon qui se prend pour le Roi d'Angleterre?» continua Draco. « De la Terre entière s'il le pense? »

Draco contourna le lit d'hôpital où « dormait » Harry et gagna de la distance vers Hermione. Il était maintenant à une vingtaine de centimètres et arborait une expression faciale très énigmatique, mélangeant l'agressivité et la vulnérabilité simultanément. Draco s'était senti très blessé à l'attaque faite à l'égard de son père, mais qu'avait-il d'autre à faire à part se dresser un bouclier d'insultes pour éviter de faillir à son attitude habituellement impassible? Il n'avait d'autre choix que de repousser le danger, la honte…N'est-ce pas?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à anticiper une réaction de ma part? » demanda brusquement Hermione, détruisant les tentatives malheureuses de l'ex-Serpentard, malgré le fait qu'il l'était toujours et le serait à jamais au plus profond de son âme.

« Penses-tu sérieusement que je vais continuer à t'injurier? Regarde la vie en face, Malefoy. Le combat est terminé et vous vous êtes effrondrés à la première manche. Toi et tous ceux qui pensent encore suivre Voldemort au delà de la mort. Va désespérer ailleurs. Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à moi et à Harry que ça changera les choses. »

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants et répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de dévier son regard. « Le combat est terminé, Malefoy.»

Draco fut pris de stupeur. Pourquoi ces mots qui s'écoulaient de sa bouche semblaient lui percer le cœur? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal? Ce n'était qu'un agencement de divers mots. Rien que des phrases. Rien que des paroles. Pourtant, c'était comme si on lui avait transpercé les membres de tous les côtés. Qu'on lui serrait la gorge pour l'étouffer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal? _Pourquoi?_

Il resta immobile pour plusieurs moments. Il se sentait presque faible après ces révélations. Le pire pour lui, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il devait s'y faire. Il était du côté des perdants et elle, des victorieux. Il s'était fait dire maintes fois qu'il était mauvais et qu'il était perdant, surtout les jours qui avaient suivis l'affrontement. Mais peu importait dans quel champ il s'était retrouvé après la bataille. L'essentiel, c'était plutôt savoir pourquoi ces paroles avaient eu un impact plus écrasant sur lui lorsque c'était Hermione Granger les prononçait.

Du côté d'Hermione, elle se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir dit de telles choses. Il était vrai que Draco Malefoy ne pouvait s'échapper de la réalité. De la vérité. Mais avait-elle eu raison de le dire de cette manière aussi froide? D'après elle, tout le monde avait souffert les même douleurs. La perte d'êtres chers, le malheur de voir ses proches souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur venir en aide. Les même douleurs. Peu importait les flancs où l'on se retrouvait. La manière la plus accessible pour continuer à vivre, était de croire en un idéal prochain. D'avoir confiance en un avenir meilleur. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop dure avec Draco. Il avait quand même frôlé la perte de son père. Malgré qu'il n'était pas un des plus aimables sorciers, Lucius Malefoy était père.

Elle détourna sa tête pour le regarder et baissa les yeux lorsque les siens rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. « Désolée…Je…je n'aurais peut-être pas dû - » commença Hermione.

« Arrête tes sottises, Granger. Ça te tentait bien de me rabaisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Me répéter que je suis celui qui a perdu la bataille. Celui qui a échoué? Eh bien tu sauras qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle pour un Malefoy. Aucun! » s'égosilla-t-il. Sa voix défaillait légèrement. Signe qu'il était sûrement en train de bouillonner de rage et de tristesse.

« Malefoy, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai peut-être trop débordé. » dit Hermione à son tour.

« Me blesser? Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de sang-de-bourbe! Personne n'arrivera à me blesser, tu entends? Personne! » beugla-t-il presque. Il perdait son sang froid et se laissait emporter par la colère qui aurait dû s'accaparer d'Hermione. Comme si ce n'était pas par hasard, le sort se retournait contre lui.

« Malefoy, cesse de crier à la fin! Tu ne peux pas toujours faire le costaud! Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas apparaître de temps en temps? Ça te rendrait plus humain! » répliqua Hermione. Elle commençait sérieusement à se lasser des commentaires immatures de Draco et se leva pour se mettre à son niveau. Face à face. Un affrontement verbal à l'ancienne.

« Si ce n'était que pour être humain, j'aimerais mieux me jeter un Avada Kedavra que de vivre une vie de Moldu! » Draco rétorqua si fort qu'un des pots de fleurs qui se tenait à peine sur une des commodes alla se fracasser bruyamment sur le plancher.

Hermione, un peu ébranlée par l'éclatement du vase, sursauta de frayeur. Mais comme elle avait été maintes fois exposée à des situations bien plus effrayantes, elle continua à se défendre.

« Une vie de Moldu est bien plus agréable qu'une vie de petit riche qui pense tout avoir! Les petits capricieux comme toi finissent toujours pas perdre. Et ça, on l'a vu! » s'écria Hermione en s'avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme qu'elle détestait depuis des années. Lui par contre, ne semblait pas fléchir devant cette tentative. Il se tenait droit, sans broncher.

« Une sang-de-bourbe comme toi nuit au monde des sorciers. » dit Draco d'un ton plus calme, mais beaucoup plus menaçant. « Vous polluez notre société. Vous êtes une honte à la communauté. »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à deux doigts de son visage, bien qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Alors elle le gifla d'un coup sec. Le claquement fut si abrupt qu'il en fut interloqué. La bouche de Malefoy pendait légèrement et son regard fut impossible à décrire. La marque rosée apparut progressivement sur sa joue gauche et Hermione fut tout aussi surprise que Draco.

Elle l'avait giflé, certes, mais il le méritait. Non? Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Son esprit était aussi embrouillé qu'une journée sans soleil. Elle évita de le regarder, de peur qu'il allait à son tour, la frapper et se rassit sur la chaise à côté du lit, plongée dans une multitude de pensées.

Les deux connaissances ne se jetaient aucun regard. Seul un silence désagréable et immensément intolérable régnait dans la pièce. Draco Malefoy déposa lentement sa main sur la joue concernée comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y touchait. L'impact du coup lui donna un bref pincement à l'endroit impliqué. Mais c'était le motif de la gifle qui l'intriguait. Se sentait-il encore en colère? Non. On aurait dit que ce coup l'avait purgé de tout son courroux. Cela l'avait ramené à la réalité, comme une gifle pareille pouvait réveiller une personne dans la lune. Il le méritait. Et l'acceptait.

Il ramena son regard vers Hermione et baissa très vaguement les yeux. « T'es sacrément violente, Granger. » dit-il tout simplement. « Très violente. » répéta Draco.

Elle continua à regarder ailleurs mais pris en compte toutes les paroles qu'il venait de dire. Violente, _elle_? C'était une remarque très rare qu'on lui faisait. Pourtant il était vrai qu'elle pouvait devenir très dangereuse tellement elle pouvait posséder de détermination et de vigueur en elle. C'était tout de même de cette manière qu'elle avait réussi à garder sang froid durant la bataille du siècle.

Draco la regarda encore quelques instants et se dirigea, sans avertir, vers la sortie de la chambre. Sans dire un mot. Rien de plus. Hermione contempla la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'éloignait. La touffe de cheveux blond platine disparut doucement pour finalement s'évanouir derrière les murs qui les séparaient. Elle et lui.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**7 juillet 1986**

_« Le feu est vert! »_ dit la petite fille.

Dragan se rendit compte qu'il était temps de traverser la rue. Mais le voulait-il vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire d'autre? Il regarda sa nouvelle amie entamer son parcours. Elle était déjà rendue à la moitié de la rue et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Viens! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Dragan qui ne s'était point déplacé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

La pluie continuait toujours à s'abattre sur la ville et sur les deux jeunes enfants. Le vent soufflait fort et relevait l'eau qui reposait sur les trottoirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dragan? T'as les pieds collés au sol, dis-moi? » dit-elle en riant. Il la regarda, le visage sensiblement désolé. Il fronçait légèrement des sourcils et ne souriait plus.

« J'peux pas rester. » répondit-il tout doucement. Et il se mit dos à la petite fille, la laissant au beau milieu de la rue, effarée et surprise de la nouvelle. Il entama son chemin et marcha d'un pas rapide sous la pluie qui formait un rideau autour de lui.

Le feu devint rouge.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Voilà, voilà! C'est ce qui conlut ce petit chapitre. Avez-vous aimé la confrontation Hermione/Draco? Oui…Draco est un peu irritant, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux de respecter la personnalité des personnages que J.K Rowling a inventés. Il faut dire que je n'aurais pas voulu que mon Draco soit devenu un ange après la bataille (Et je n'ai toujours pas lu le sixième tôme, honte à moi). Ça aurait été un peu étrange, non? Mais bon…Hermione s'est bien défendu, malgré le dernier geste qu'elle a posé. Hehehe…Ne vous inquiétez pas, demoiselles, Draco ne souffre pas beaucoup.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre Dragan et la petite fille? Pourquoi est-il devenu si distant? Ne me le demandez pas, je ne le sais pas...C'est une blague! Mwahahaha…évidemment je ne vous révélerai rien du tout. Je suis quand même l'auteure, voyons! Soyez un peu patientes, chères lectrices!

_Waking up with words is one of the best feelings an author can experience.  
__Reviewez, Mesdemoiselles!_

**_À vendredi prochain! À samedi pour les Européens!  
_**_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 4!**_

_Lots of love,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	5. Somewhere Beyond Hatred

**28.10.05**

**Tr0picana:** Mais ne dis pas ça très chère! Je ne te hais point et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Allez, ma Tr0pi, ne me déteste paaas! Sinon je vais péter une coche! Notre débat n'est pas terminé, à ce que je sache. Tu es aussi meilleure que moi, et ça tu le sais, pardieu!

**Ayuluna : **Voici le quatrième chapitre, Ayu! J'espère qu'il te plaira! Et puis…tout le monde a un côté couche-tard…Il n 'y a pas d'exception lol.

**EMI : **Mais quelle danse, dis-moi! C'était ma-gni-fi-que! Et non, je ne rigole pas, tu es une excellente danseuse lol. Tu es de Belgique? Ahhh c'est trop bien. J'ai une correspondante qui vient de Belgique aussi. Mais pour moi, elle est plus que ça lol (Elle se reconnaîtra, je le sens…). Je fais de sages décisions, tu dis? Merci…j'espérais qu'on remarque ce léger respect des personnages. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires où les deux concernés se rencontrent et ont automatiquement un coup de foudre. J'essaye juste de rendre l'histoire plus réelle. Hehe. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta longue review! J'ai adoré la lire. Surtout que ça m'a fait un saut en voyant tous ces mots! Bonne lecture!

**Puce :** Oui exactement! Draco Power lol! Merci pour ta si gentille review. Oui, la petite ne regarde pas trop de tous bords tous côtés avant de traverser la rue. Un peu négligeante, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est pas très grave, car la suite est là! Je ne la laisserais pas au beau milieu de la rue durant toute leur histoire…Ça serait trop sadique de ma part. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour le manque de sommeil ou la fatigue du soir, tout le monde a cette phase, moi y compris (à tous les soirs, vraiment). Ton chapitre est là!

**Boo Sullyvan :** Mouais, peut-être bien qu'il y a des lecteurs quelque part. Faites-vous remarquer, annoncez-moi votre présence et je changerai mes destinataires! Hehe. Pour le fait qu'ils soient surpris lors de leur rencontre à l'hôpital, c'est que ça arrive un mois ou un peu plus après la bataille. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Et quand tu rencontres ton ennemi juré après un événement très marquant vous concernant, c'est sûr qu'il y a un sentiment de stupéfaction malsaine en quelque part. Dans ce cas-ci, je décris de la surprise. Non seulement Draco et Hermione ont combattu pour deux camps différents, mais ils doivent accepter le fait qu'ils fréquentent les même terres. Après un mois, les sentiments qu'on a envers nos ennemis ne changent pas d'un moment à l'autre. On a une certaine surprise à les revoir. Et comme par la suite Draco se répugne de la voir et qu'il entreprend ce manège d'insultes, tout n'a pas changé dans leur caractère et leur relation. Voilà…j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question lol. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Nanamoer :** Trop chouette! Tu dis bien « originale », ma fic? Je suis trop heureuse de l'apprendre. J'espèrais atteindre cette idée chez les lecteurs. Hehe. Il y aura au moins quelqu'un de plus qui pense de cette manière! Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite!

**LunDer :** Merci pour ta review! Ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir mettre un peu de joie dans tes lectures! J'écris spécialement pour vouuuus, lecteurs/trices avides de fanfic Harry Potteuriens lol. Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!

**Poupoux :** Waaw, tu ne peux plus te passer de ma fic? Roh là là, ça me fait tout chaud au cœur de t'entendre dire ça! J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas trop accro, parce que moi je n'ai pas de remède de concocté! Merci pour tous tes mots. Draco et Hermione se détestent, oui. Mais on verra bien ce que leur haine va devenir…Merde, j'dis des choses que je ne devrais pas…M'enfin, mon résumé c'est la même chose, c'est l'histoire de deux rivaux qui devront surpasser maintes péripéties lol! En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

**Sam Malefoy et Lilouthephoenix : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

* * *

_Alors comme prévu, on est le vendredi suivant et je poste ce quatrième chapitre! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'apprécier. Il y a beaucoup d'interaction entre les personnages et j'ai allongé la longueur du chapitre. Hehe. Un petit bonus pour vous!_

_Avant de vous laissez lire la suite, je voudrais juste vous dire que s'il vous arrive de vous poser des questions à propos de l'histoire ou si vous n'êtes pas sûr de comprendre un truc, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Je serai très ravie de vous aider!  
Allez, je vous libère. Bonne lecture, tout le monde!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 4 – Somewhere Beyond Hatred**

**16 juillet 1998**

Draco Malefoy se sentait dérangé. Était-il devenu cinglé ou lui avait-elle réellement mit une raclée? C'était très déconcertant. Tellement qu'il avait oublié d'aller visiter son père. En effet, il ne se dirigeait plus vers la chambre 37, mais bien vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Bien que de sa nature très impulsive il aurait bien pu répondre à cette gifle par la force, il sentait la nécessité de quitter cet endroit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger l'avait frappé, mais c'était un sentiment que lui-même ne pouvait décrire.

Il éprouvait une sorte de nostalgie méprisante. Ou bien peut-être de colère silencieuse. C'était très partagé, comme sentiment. Il descendit alors les marches, deux à deux, accélérant le pas. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée et le mieux était pour Draco de sortir. Il s'empressait d'atteindre la porte. Encore quelques pas. Encore quelques mètres. Il franchit rapidement la barrière et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sous l'averse.

Comme dans un film hollywoodien, on s'attendrait à ce que Draco se tienne sous la pluie, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fixés sur un point, l'air essouflé, désespéré et troublé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco était plutôt en train de regarder le ciel, malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se laissait imprégner par le déversement purgatoire de l'eau. Il se libérait des barreaux d'émotions qui l'empêchaient d'agir à sa guise. Le parapluie noir qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne servait strictement à rien.

Hermione, de son côté, ne se sentait pas du tout dérangée. Elle était plutôt effarée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce bataclan qui précédait les quelques minutes était de la pure fiction. Un vent qui soufflait dans cet épisode. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle faisait partie d'un film. Ce qui était plutôt crédible.

Soudainement, Harry bougea sa tête vers Hermione, sans ouvrir les yeux. Comme s'il voulait lui parler. Ce geste brusque fit sursauter Hermione, qui elle, l'avait presqu'oublié depuis cet incident. Elle le regarda pendant un moment et lui sourit.

« Si tu aurais été là, Harry, je crois que tu lui aurais bien volontiers donné un coup de poing, je me trompe? » dit-elle doucement à son ami. Elle passa d'un mouvement léger, sa main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il avait l'air si paisible et Hermione avait très hâte de le retrouver. « T'es irremplaçable, Harry. Tu le sais. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Et puis ce fut l'heure ou il fallait partir.

Elle se leva tranquillement et gentiment, alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami. Elle caressa sa joue et l'admira encore un peu. « Prompt rétablissement, Harry. »

Sur ce, elle alla prendre son manteau et son parapluie qui reposaient encore sur la table de chevet. Après avoir bien observé autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, elle se dirigea vers la porte et la referma délicatement, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller son ami. Quelque peu ironique, n'est-ce pas?

Ses pas retentissaient dans la cage d'escaliers. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et bientôt, ses pieds la dirigeaient vers la sortie. Ayant oublié que le temps dehors n'avait pas changé, elle mit rapidement son manteau et le boutonna. Par contre, son parapluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Elle essaya de pousser le manche qui reliait les embranchements de métal au bouclier de tissu, mais le mécanisme semblait bloquer. Hermione ne perdit pas patience et réessaya encore un fois. Elle descendait les marches de la soit disant boutique Purge & Pionce Ldt. tout en cherchant à ouvrir le satané parapluie qui paraissait le faire par exprès. Et comme dans tout bon film hollywoodien, Hermione parvint finalement à régler son problème d'un coup sec. Le parapluie s'ouvrit violemment, mais un hic s'installa aussi. Lorsque le dôme rouge vif prit expansion, ce dernier bouscula quelqu'un.

« Désolée! Je suis désolée! » s'écria Hermione, encore sous la surprise. Elle releva son parapluie à la verticale pour dégager son champ de vision, mais aussi pour se protéger de la pluie qui avait déjà fait son travail sur ses cheveux. On aurait dit qu'Hermione avait une vadrouille mouillée sur la tête.

La victime en question se retourna lentement et lorsque les deux se rencontrèrent dans le seul regard qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger, chacun d'entre eux fut obligé de se crisper tellement le temps était mal choisi pour cette collision imprévue…Ou l'était-elle vraiment? Ce tête-à-tête leur était-il prédestiné?...Qui sait? (**N/A :** Moi, bien sûr! lol)

« Encore toi? » s'exclama Draco, lui donnant un air très agacé. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage et ses cheveux aplatis par la pression de l'averse ressemblaient à une crêpe complètement écrasée. Hermione, ne voulant pas le choquer encore plus, eut de la difficulté à cacher son rire intérieur. Elle se tordait de rire littéralement, mais réussit tout de même à rester impartiale devant son interlocuteur pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy. » répondit Hermione, en le regardant négligemment.

« Une gifle et ensuite tout ce remue-ménage? Tu ne crois pas que c'était déjà bien assez pour aujourd'hui? » questionna énergiquement le jeune homme blond platine, qui avait toujours la marque rouge sur sa joue, rappelant à Hermione qu'elle lui avait passé un coup.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Malefoy. Ça fait au moins trois fois que je m'excuse auprès de toi. Prends-le comme un cadeau, veux-tu? C'est la première fois que je te demande pardon autant de fois, alors peux-tu laisser de côté tout ce charabia? » répondit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. Effectivement, il était du genre à être rancunier pendant très longtemps.

Draco ne répondit rien mais se contenta que de la fusiller du regard. Elle avait déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Sa présence n'avait pas améliroré son état d'âme, ça c'était sûr. Il observa alors le parapluie qui protégeait la jeune femme. Rouge vif. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

En voyant que Draco examinait son semblant de pébroc, elle remarqua qu'il en avait un lui-même, mais qu'il ne s'en servait pas. « Un parapluie, ça s'ouvre, tu sais? » lui dit-elle d'un ton assez sarcastique tout en faisant un signe de tête vers l'objet.

Draco n'apprécia point ce commentaire. Il cessa donc de regarder le dôme rouge et la fixa des yeux. « Ce que je fais n'est pas de tes affaires, Granger. »

« Je ne faisais que m'assurer que tu savais bien à quoi cet objet servait, Malefoy. Tout simplement. » répliqua la jeune femme en arborant un rictus qui lui donnait une allure plutôt vilaine, ce qui était totalement en contradiction avec sa nature. Elle le regardait secouer la tête et s'exaspérer devant les commentaires qu'elle lui faisait.

« Merci de t'en faire pour moi, Granger. Mais au moins, si je m'en servais, je m'en serais tiré pour l'ouvrir correctement. À ce que j'ai vu, tu n'avais pas trop d'expertise en la matière, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il en renvoyant la balle à Hermione.

Elle s'indigna abruptement et s'avança vers son interlocuteur pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle détestait se faire répliquer. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait bien répondu. Maintenant, le rictus revenait à Draco et c'était Hermione qui commençait à vitupérer. Manifestement, Draco aimait bien cette sensation d'avoir repris le dessus de la situation. Ah qu'il aimait ça! Hermione par contre…c'était une tout autre histoire.

« On appelle ça un blocage mécanique, Malefoy. Et si j'aurais su plus tôt que c'était toi qui allait recevoir ce coup, je me serais arrangée pour te bousculer dans la rue, s'il le fallait. » lui assura Hermione. En s'étant avancée, elle l'avait pris sous son abri et tous deux arrivèrent à le remarquer simultanément.

« Voudrais-tu bien, ô chère sang-de-bourbe, vouloir te déplacer pour ne pas envahir mon espace personnel? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, les sourcils levés.

« Oh, eh bien dis donc. J'aime mieux te regarder reculer que de laisser quelqu'un comme toi me donner des ordres. Je me fous éperdument du fait que j'aie pénétré dans ta bulle, Malefoy. »

Ce dernier eut alors un sourire beaucoup trop prononcé pour être sincère et beaucoup trop inquiétant pour signifier quelque chose de positif. Il s'avança alors à son tour, resserrant la distance qui les séparait et pencha sa tête vers Hermione, ce qui le rendait encore plus grand et plus puissant, si on pouvait dire et lui répondit mielleusement : « J'aime mieux pénétrer autre chose, Granger. »

Hermione, scandalisée par le sous-entendu charnel, recula vivement de trois pas, revenant à sa position initiale et libérant Draco de l'abri. Ceci fit rire le jeune homme qui était fier d'avoir causé tout ce chamboulement à l'intérieur de l'esprit de son adversaire, qui, comme il le croyait, avait horreur de faire face aux allusions d'ordre intime.

En effet, elle se sentait un peu déboussolée après cette phrase particulièrement embarrassante. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de conversation et évidemment, devait se rétracter aussitôt. Elle s'insulta mentalement, sachant très bien que la façon dont elle avait réagi plus tôt satisfaisait grandement Draco. « Très drôle, Malefoy, très drôle. » lui dit-elle d'un air réprimandant.

« Oh mais c'est tout à fait vrai, Granger. Et tu le sais. » continua-t-il encore, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. « Merci d'avoir si bien répondu à mes ordres. J'apprécie le service rapide. » termina Draco en ricanant narquoisement.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**7 juillet 1986**

La petite fille ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Pourquoi est-ce que Dragan l'avait abandonnée aussi vite? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, pouvait-il ne plus rester? Ce n'était pas très logique, toute cette histoire. Elle revint alors rapidement sur ces pas, n'ayant pas remarqué que le feu était redevenu rouge et couru pour rattraper le garçon. « Hé, Dragan! Dragan, où est-ce que tu vas? Reviens ici! » s'époumona la petite fille.

Dragan continuait son chemin, essayant d'ignorer les appels de la connaissance qu'il avait tantôt faite. Il avait les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, comme s'il avait honte de son geste.

« Dragan! » dit la petite fille, se rapprochant de plus en plus du petit garçon. « Dragan! _Dragan!_ »s'exclama-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au niveau de son ami. Elle l'accrocha par l'épaule et l'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche rapide. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? J'ai fait quelque chose? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » questionna la petite voix, avide de savoir le « pourquoi » de tout ce bazar de paroles.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi. Je dois m'en aller. » répondit doucement Dragan. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et tout deux se retrouvèrent sous le parapluie rouge vif, couverts. « Eh bah pourquoi tout d'un coup? C'est l'heure? » demanda la fille aux tresses. « Non. » répondit Dragan. « Alors c'est quoi? Tu peux me le dire quand même, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des gamins, comme dit ma mère, qu'on est stupide! » dit-elle. Dragan la regarda pendant un moment et accepta le fait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. « Je n'ai pas le droit de traverser cette rue. » avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, un peu éberluée par sa réponse mais finit tout de même à lui sourire joyeusement. « Eh bah, on n'a qu'à traverser une autre rue! » affirma-t-elle. Elle déposa une seconde fois sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon et l'allongea sur toute la longueur de ses épaules, ou plutôt de la fine carrure de Dragan pour le retourner vers la direction qu'il prenait auparavant.

Ils marchèrent alors côte à côte pendant un moment, Dragan, entouré du bras de la petite, jusqu'au moment où elle le lui en dispensa en pointant du doigt, une intersection à l'opposé de la première.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

«_ Le service rapide, mon œil. Je vais lui en donner, moi, du service rapide! _» s'exclama Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle allait lui en donner une de ces surprises. Oui, et ça la satisferait tout autant que la remarque gênante avait satisfait Draco.

Elle était très déterminée et entama son plan machiavélique. Draco se tenait toujours sous la pluie, ricanant dans son coin. Il avait maintenant les bras croisés. Ah…tant mieux! C'était tout à fait ce dont Hermione avait besoin. Un point faible physique. Sans broncher, elle se dirigea vers Draco, qui lui, était encore occupé à rire de son rire narquois et immature.

Elle déposa sa main libre, qui était celle de droite sur l'épaule gauche de Draco, ce qui lui fit un choc incommensurable et fit cesser sa raillerie interminable. Draco était déboussolé de ce geste et observa Hermione d'un air cinglé. Elle lui sourit tout doucement et allongea son bras sur le long des épaules de Draco, malgré le fait qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. « Oui, tu as bien raison, Draco. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'on fait allusion à des choses pareilles. C'est dans ma nature, évidemment, n'est-ce pas? » commença-t-elle par dire.

Elle l'amena à faire quelques pas, tous deux, marchant maintenant dans la même direction. Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas riposté à ce geste courageux, ne résista même pas. « Ma nature, » continua Hermione, « c'est plutôt du genre à être très neutre à tout. Je suis facilement scandalisée par un truc de la sorte. Mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas…»

Et à ce moment là, Hermione le fit pivoter autour d'elle en l'empoignant fermement par les épaules. Ayant les bras croisés, Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir correctement et fut emprisonné dans ce troubillon incessant. Et puis, elle lâcha prise et regarda sous son regard satisfait, le jeune homme qui tombait sur le côté, au bord du trottoir. « C'est que j'ai pris des cours d'auto-défense. » termina Hermione. C'était à son tour d'être fière de son coup.

Draco lui, fut surpris, mais très irrité de cette partie de l'épisode. La pluie n'arrangeait rien non plus. Il était tombé dans une immense flaque d'eau. En fait, la rue était complètement inondée, si on pouvait le dire comme ça. L'impact de son corps sur le ciment avait provoqué un clapotis fulgurant. Son parapluie fit trois bonds et alla se fracasser sur l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'était fait humilié par cette sang-de-bourbe. Par nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour le voir dans cette position compromettante.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, trempé jusqu'à l'os et fusillait Hermione du regard. On aurait dit un taureau prêt à foncer sur le drapeau rouge d'un matador.

« Tu me le paieras, Granger! » s'écria Draco. Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire qui ne pouvait absolument pas ne pas être entendu. Il fallait qu'il l'entende rire. Qu'il la voit triompher sur ce coup. « Oui, c'est ça tu trouves ça drôle de jeter un gars par terre pour ton simple plaisir? Eh bien on ne me la fait pas, celle là! »

Draco essaya de se jeter sur elle, mais à cause de son corps tout trempé et particulièrement ses souliers, il dérapa sur le trottoir mouillé et ne put atteindre Hermione. Quand à elle, son sourire se transforma en un sursaut très brusque et recula encore de quelques pas pour éviter une seconde tentative de sa part.

« Tu as d'autres tours dans ton sac, Malefoy? Un qui saurait fonctionner correctement? » dit-elle ingénieusement, faisant allusion à la première réplique qu'il lui avait fait à propos de son parapluie défectueux.

Draco devait accepter l'échec. Mais dans cette situation-ci, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait absolument pas renoncer. Il était contre Hermione Granger, une jeune femme et par dessus tout, une sang-de-bourbe. Comment ne pourrait-il pas la vaincre? Il aurait eu recours à la magie, mais comme il y avait toujours cette interdiction dans le monde moldu…

_Des claquements indistincts se firent entendre tout au loin de la rue. _

Draco avait les yeux qui brillaient dans le gris de la journée. Il fixait Hermione sans rien dire. Il avait l'air déçu de ses tentatives puériles. Hermione, de son côté, parvint à se sentir encore coupable de son geste. Décidement, cette journée là était remplie de va-et-vient continuels de diverses émotions. Sous son parapluie qui la protégeait, elle sentait la nécessité de prouver qu'elle était prête à tout recommencer à zéro, malgré les sept années de haine incontestée. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de repartir au tout début? Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas se conformer à cette idée aussi vite, mais tout a une chance de réussir avec un peu de volonté.

Elle s'approcha alors discrètement de Draco, n'ayant pas oublié le fait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus quelques instants plus tôt. Lui, n'avait pas du tout bougé. Il ressemblait à une statue érigée au mauvais endroit. La crêpe blonde était toujours là, par exemple, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Draco la regardait s'avancer, sans rien faire. Il avait sans doute délaisser ses jeux de gamins.

« Malefoy…Je pense sérieusement qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à…agir de cette manière à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Ça devient réellement stupide. Toujours à se bagarrer, à s'insulter et pour la plupart du temps, on ne fait que répéter les mêmes injures. Ce que je veux dire, Malefoy…c'est que je serais peut-être…prête à repartir à zéro. » finit-elle par dire en étant à la fois loin et près de Draco.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce que voulait dire la brunette qui se tenait devant lui. Que voulait-elle dire par « recommencer à zéro »? Être amis? Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi voudrait-elle essayer de faire une chose pareille? Ce n'était pas sensé.

_Les claquements précédents devinrent de plus en plus clairs. C'était un cheval qui trottait._

Draco en avait marre de cette mise en scène. Alors il la prit brusquement par les bras et l'approcha de son corps, comme une proie sur le bord d'être dévorée.

« Écoute, Granger. Je suis un Malefoy. Je ne me range pas du côté des sang-de-bourbes, tu entends? Comment veux-tu que je puisse me sentir bien en ta compagnie? Dis-moi franchement. Comment peux-tu concevoir une telle idée? » demanda Draco d'une voix à la fois calme et forte.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il resserrait son emprise sur elle. Elle sentait que ses doigts creusaient dans ses bras, malgré le léger manteau qu'elle portait. Elle contempla intensément les paillettes qui brillaient dans les orbes argentés du jeune homme qui faisait de même avec les yeux chocolatés d'Hermione.

Progressivement, les claquements furent aussi près d'eux qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes. C'était une sorte de carosse, de berline noir et rouge où des lettres en dorés disaient : « Lovey-Dovey Tours » (**N/A:** **«** Les Tours Amours »). Le conducteur, qui était assis en haut et tout devant le chariot, n'avait pas de toit. Il avait tout simplement un parapluie accroché en suspension sur le coté pour le protéger de l'averse. C'était un homme de poids plutôt lourd, habillé d'un complet veste-cravate vert forêt. Il avait une grosse moustache qui finissait en spirale aux deux extrémités et bientôt, il se retourna vivement vers les deux adolescents-adultes et arrêta net le cheval blanc qui paraissait gris sous la pluie.

« Ho ho! Voulez-vous faire un petit tour de carosse, les tourtereaux? Pour vous, ça sera gratuit, vu le temps pas très romantique! » dit-il d'une voix claironnante et sympathique.

Draco et Hermione, qui se tenaient parallèlement au carosse, regardèrent celui-ci à leur côté. De là, la carosse paraissait vraiment immense. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore riposté à l'allusion qu'on leur avait faite sur eux étant un couple. Manifestement, les deux ex-Poudlardiens étaient encore sous l'effet de leur conversation.

« Alors, vous décidez un peu? Une balade en carosse peut être tout aussi amusante quand il pleut, vous savez! » ajouta le conducteur en leur envoyant des clins d'œil.

Hermione détourna son regard vers Draco qui lui aussi fit de même. Il relâcha sa poigne et resta silencieux. Elle, au contraire, vit une opportunité pour se soustraire aux tensions du moment. Tout en le regardant, elle ferma subitement son parapluie et donna un coup de tête à Draco, qui ne comprit pas l'invitation.

Pendant ce temps là, il la regarda faire. Elle ouvrit la portière noire où les lettres dorées y étaient inscrites habilement et pénétra dans le carosse. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face au derrière de la voiturette, déposa son parapluie à ses côtés et attendit. Par la petite fenêtre qui bordait son côté, elle lui donna un second coup de tête. « Allez, rentre. » dit-elle simplement.

Draco, en voyant son visage, était indéniablement consterné, malgré qu'il n'avait pas changé de tête. Quand il s'apprêta à partir, refusant catégoriquement de rentrer, Hermione fut plus rapide que lui et l'empoigna fermement par le col de son chandail noir.

Hermione savait qu'elle passerait à travers maintes chamailleries, mais elle était déterminée à changer cette relation maculée de mauvais souvenirs depuis sept ans. Quant à Draco, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il devait rentrer dans ce carrosse et seul Merlin savait ce qui allait se passer…

* * *

**  
Notes de l'auteure**

Fin du quatrième chapitre. Assez mouvementé, non? Bon, je trouve que mes descriptions dans ce chapitre sont un peu longs à quelques moments. Je me trompe? Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je me reprendrai au prochain tour! Alors voici que la confrontation entre nos deux héros se transforme en une vrai bataille verbale qui perd totalement le contrôle. Plus les minutes passent, plus leur situation se dégénère.

Si vous avez bien remarqué…j'ai fait une sorte de parallèle avec l'histoire de Dragan et du parapluie. Les bras qui s'entrelacent aux épaules…etc. Sauf que dans le cas d'Hermione, au lieu de continuer à marcher elle fait tomber le pauvre Draco sans défense. Et on prétend encore qu'elle n'est pas violente, hein? Hehehe lol. J'espère que vous avez vu ce léger lien lol! Sinon ce n'est pas bien grave.

Et c'est quoi cette idée de tout recommencer à zéro? Eh bien oui…c'est moi qu'il l'ai eue, cette idée! XD Draco et Hermione vont devoir s'accrocher. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que j'ai en tête. Mouahahaha! Je suis trop vilaine. Oui. Bon. Et ce carosse qui arrive par hasard…ne vous posez pas trop de questions. Il n'y a pas d'organisation secrète qui a envoyé ce char par exprès, disons simplement que « Les Tours Amours » (Lovey-Dovey Tours) est un compagnie indépendante qui voulait se faire sponsorisé dans ma fic (je rigole, bien sûr…)!

Que se passera-t-il dans ce carosse? Cela ne vous fait pas penser à Cendrillon? Excepté qu'il manque la robe, les pantoufles de verre, la citrouille en carosse, les 6 chevaux et tout le tralala, sans compter qu'elle était toute seule dans cette citrouille et non avec son Prince. Ouhlà, j'ai fait trop de liens. Eh merde.

Bon je vous laisse, j'ai l'impression que vous vous lassez de mes radotages inutiles. Partez rejoindre votre monde Terrien et revenez vendredi prochain (haha ça rime, Lula, t'es trop forte! XD…Euh…ouais, vous n'avez pas vu ça)!

_I am in love with words!  
Reviewez, vous qui êtes avides d'imagination!_

**_See you next time. Stay tuned everyone!_**

_Truly Yours, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	6. You Call That Fun?

**04.11.05**

**Tr0picana:** J'espère que ton auriculaire est guéri maintenant lol! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ma chère. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Hanyu : **Je continue, je continue! Voici le cinquième chapitre!

**LunDer : **Eh bien tant mieux. Ça me soulage de savoir que mes descriptions ne sont pas trop lourdes. Dans le fond…c'est un style propre à moi d'en faire autant lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très contente que tu apprécies à ce point ma fic. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Voici le cinquième chapitre, bonne lecture!

**EMI : **Roh là là. Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à cette ma-gni-fi-que review lol! Tu m'as fait un saut en envoyant ça. J'ai été très surprise de la longueur de ton commentaire. En sachant à la fin que tout ceci était sûrement le début et que tu entamerais d'écrire d'autre reviews comme celle là, j'ai sauté au plafond! Tu es une merveilleuse revieweuse lol! Bon alors passons à l'histoire.

Oui, j'ai aimé faire tomber Draco. On le voit si rarement se rendre ridicule dans les fics que je croyais bon de lui donner au moins une fois dans sa vie une opportunité! Bien sûr que tu peux utiliser les initiales FAPR ou FPR, moi je fais ça en enregistrant mes documents word (l'art d'être pratico-pratique). En ce qui a trait à l'ambiance, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette sorte de catégorie. Il est vrai qu'en y repensant bien, ça ressemble beaucoup à des chimères tellement que ça coule comme l'eau. Bah au moins, j'aurais fait quelque chose de différent lol. Et oui, la pluie est une vedette! Elle est la base fondatrice de mon histoire. Toute l'histoire tourne autour de la pluie et la tempête. Quant à Hermione et ses idées, elle aura du mal à s'accomoder. Draco aussi, bien sûr. Mais n'est-ce pas là l'histoire de ma fic? Arriveront-ils à rejoindre les deux bouts pour cesser de se chamailler? On verra bien avec le temps… (c'est-à-dire les chapitres XD).

Un chapitre le lundi et vendredi? Mais tu vas me tuer! XD Nous, au Québec on a pas de vacances à l'occasion de la Toussaint, parce qu'on ne la fête pas. On a une journée de congé pour l'Action de Grâce (Thanksgiving aux USA) mais c'est tout. Alors…lol. Mais un jour, il m'arrivera de poster deux chapitres en une semaine, mais ce ne sera jamais prévu d'avance. Tout dépendra de mes temps libres! Mais garde espoir, on ne sait jamais lol. Sur ce, bonne lecture! Ton chapitre t'attend, tout chaud sorti de mon ordi!

**Sarah Black : **La crêpe de Draco lol! Oui, j'ai adoré lui mettre ça sur la tête. Hehe. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voici la suite!

**Boo Sullyvan : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai aucun spoiler pour ce qui va venir. Le mystère est en sécurité avec moi lol! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Moony's Wife : **Merci! L'idée de mettre les deux histoires en parallèle est juste une façon d'introduire plus de suspense et de mystère. Et ces deux « contes » si on peut dire, sont étroitement liés l'un à l'autre. La corrélation est très forte et plus l'histoire avancera, plus on verra les maillons se resserrer. Allez, voici la suite!

**Hermy. 67 : **Humm…je compte faire une fic de longueure moyenne, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée de la durée de l'histoire. J'écris au fur et à mesure. Oui, je suis un peu désorganisée et bordélique mais le résultat sera là. Mais je crois au moins faire une dizaine de chapitres, sinon plus. Mais ça reste encore nébuleux, ce n'est jamais prévu d'avance, avec moi lol. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Poupoux : **Voici les réponses! Elles sont toutes là, dissimulées ans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu y trouveras des réponses satisfaisantes lol! Merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre tant attendu!

**Koconut :** Pour commencer, j'aimerais juste te dire que j'adore ton pseudo lol! J'suis nulle pour me trouver des pseudos qui ont de l'allure, d'où le mien (pas très original, hein? lol). Cette fic pourrais passer pour un roman? Personne ne m'a dit ça! Wow, c'est un trop beau compliment que tu me fais là. C'est trop gentil de ta part! Merci beaucoup! J'en suis tout émoustillée lol. En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Rosy Potter :** Bonjour, nouvelle lectrice lol! Bah on verra…leur mémoire semble bloquer, mais ils ont peut-être leurs raisons de ne pas se souvenir! Il faut être patient dans ce cas-là. Hehe. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

'**Tite Mione :** Voilà voilà! Tout est prêt! Bonne lecture, merci pour tes petits mots!

* * *

_Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews! Quand je suis allée voir ma boîte de courriels, j'ai sauté comme une grenouille en voyant tous vos gentils mots. Merci du fond du cœur. C'est vous qui m'encouragez à continuer cette histoire. Et je le fais pour vous! _

_Merci de tout cœur. Passons maintenant au programme principal!  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 5 – You Call That Fun?**

**7 juillet 1986**

« Tu vois cette rue là-bas? Eh bien tu peux la traverser, hein? » demanda la petite fille en continuant à marcher aux côtés de Dragan. Elle l'abritait toujours sous son parapluie rouge vif et lui, ne se contentait que de mettre ses mains dans les poches. À première vue, on serait scandalisé par cette situation. En effet, pourquoi deux enfants aussi jeunes se promenaient-ils dans la rue durant cette tempête? Leurs parents ne les surveillaient pas. Où étaient-ils?

« Oui. J'ai le droit de traverser tout ce côté de la ville. Mais pas de l'autre. » répondit Dragan en regardant droit devant lui. Le geste qu'avait posé la petite fille, celui de l'entouré par ses épaules, l'avait quelque peu ébranlé. On suppose alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de tels contacts physiques avec une fille de son âge.

« Pas de l'autre? Et pourquoi ça? Y'a des monstres? » dit-elle d'un ton incrédule. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant de restrictions dans sa vie. La petite fille ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui était défendu de traverser précisément cette rue. Elle habitait pourtant de ce côté.

Dragan secoua de la tête en signe négatif, faisant couler de ses mèches blondes de nombreuses petites gouttelettes d'eau. « Non, y'a pas de monstres. Mes parents me disent seulement qu'il y a des gens mauvais là-bas. » Lui non plus ne comprenait pas beaucoup. Du haut de sa septième année toute nouvellement acquise, il ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui interdisait de franchir cette frontière. Et on pense que les enfants ne réfléchissent pas…

Son amie se retourna vivement, tout en continuant à faire ses pas. « Des gens mauvais? Comment ça? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air incertain avant de lui répondre. Ils approchaient de la deuxième intersection qui était à l'opposé de la première. Il ne manquait que quelques pas encore. « Eh bien mon papa m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons…citoaïains. » dit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot, ne sachant pas ce que ça voulait réellement dire. « Il m'a dit que c'était des gens sales. »

La petite fille fut très surprise de cette réponse. Elle détourna son regard et finit par dire une phrase qui eut un impact majeur sur Dragan. « Moi j'habite là-bas et je ne suis pas mauvaise. »

Dragan s'arrêta net dans son parcours, ce qui obligea la petite a s'arrêter elle aussi. Ils étaient, en grande coincidence, arrivés à l'intersection des deux rues. Il la regarda, ébahi et atterré. « Tu-tu viens de là-bas? » bafouilla-t-il sous le choc. « Tu habites avec eux? », Dragan avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Avec qui? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Dragan eut l'air un peu sidéré.

« Avec des…des…». Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler ce mot. Il ne savait pas encore si elle était une des leurs. Il laissa alors tomber toute cette histoire. « Bon, peut-être que tu n'es pas comme les autres, mais je ne peux pas aller là-bas. Mon père dit que c'est risqué pour moi. »

La petite fille ne dit rien. Elle était tout simplement en train de penser à tout ce que disait Dragan. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il radotait. Manifestement, ce garçon était très bizarre. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons qu'elle connaissait. Il était différent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'elle voyait en lui était quelque chose de spécial qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer. C'était…quelque peu magique. (**N/A :** Mignon, comme parallèle, n'est-ce pas? lol).

Elle haussa donc les épaules et continua brusquement à marcher, laissant Dragan planté à où il était. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre, il s'empressa de la suivre pour retourner sous l'abri. Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir dit tant de mal à l'égard de la moitié de la ville où vivait la petite. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

Les deux enfants traversèrent la rue au feu vert et se dirigèrent vers un petit parc où il y avait des bancs. Lorsqu'ils s'assoyèrent enfin, malgré qu'une nappe d'eau recouvrait le banc, la petite fille alla chercher dans sa poche d'imperméable, une minuscule petite chose. Dragan la regardait faire, silencieux depuis les derniers mots qui avaient été échangés.

Elle retira de sa poche, une agate violette qui possédaient des rayures rougeâtres sinueuses. Elle le lui tendit. « Regarde, tu vois ces lignes rouges? » dit-elle en les pointant de son petit index. Dragan acquiesça de la tête. « Retourne l'agate. »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui conseilla de faire et étonnemment, il fut tout aussi fasciné que la petite fille. En effet, sur l'autre côté de l'agate, les lignes rougeâtres se rassemblaient en un point commun. Et en les regardant de plus près et d'une façon plus minutieuse, on pouvait y distinguer la silhouette d'un dôme rouge. Incroyablement, cela faisait penser à…« Ton parapluie! » s'exclama Dragan, l'air hagard.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement et échappa quelques rires. Elle le regardait s'émerveiller devant cette petite pierre banale qui renfermait extraodinairement une tonne d'enchantements. « Où l'as-tu eue? » demanda impatiemment Dragan.

« Ma mère me l'a donnée. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a eue. » répondit la petite fille. Dragan retourna son petit visage vers celui de sa nouvelle amie et lui sourit légèrement. « Elle est belle, cette pierre. C'est une pierre précieuse! » lui dit-il. Tout d'un coup, tout en admirant le sourire de son interlocutrice, Dragan se rendit compte, tout penaud, qu'il ne connaissait point son nom.

« Dit, j'ai oublié de te le demander. Comment t'appelles-tu, au juste? » interrogea-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin et même dans ses yeux, on pouvait y déceler la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de sa question. « J'attendais que tu me le demandes. » dit-elle en riant. « Je m'appelle Jane. »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

Draco et Hermione ne se regardaient que très rarement. Draco savait que cette carriole était de nature moldue et il s'y sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Logiquement, il aurait bien voulu ne pas rentrer dans ce carosse, mais le col de son chandail l'avait presque étranglé qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de suivre le mouvement d'Hermione. Il nota mentalement de ne plus porter de chandail à col rond l'été. L'humidité de la journée était quelque peu accablante. Surtout dans cette voiturette, l'air s'y faisait très dense. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le fait que tous les deux trempés, l'intimité du chariot devenait affecté par cette saturation de chaleur.

Hermione jetait parfois quelques regards intrigués vers Draco. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre. Un jeune homme aussi impulsif que lui était tout un défi à relever. Il était tout de même celui qui avait mené la vie dur à son cartel d'amis et en particulier à Harry et à Ron. À elle-même aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire.

« Pour une fois, je suis contente de voir que tu aies accepté une des propositions qu'on t'a faites. » dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas faire redémarrer une dispute. Malheureusement, elle avait eu tort.

« Accepté? Tu penses que d'avoir consenti à ton idée démesurée, tiré ici par le collet, était un acte volontaire de ma part? Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça, Granger. » répondit Draco d'un air indigné. Il continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Bien sûr, il n'y voyait presque rien, tout ça dû à la pluie abondante, mais il aimait mieux admirer le néant qu'avoir à contempler une sang-de-bourbe. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était d'Hermione Granger dont on parlait.

« Eh bien je suis sûre qu'au plus profond, au plus creux et à l'absolu abyssal de ton âme, il y avait une toute minuscule once de volonté. Ne viens pas me dire que tu portes dans ton cœur chaque dispute dont on a pris part depuis sept ans. Avoue quand même que tu en as marre de nos prises de bec. » dit Hermione, sûre d'elle.

« Au contraire, Granger, j'adore venir te bousculer. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais pour moi, c'est un passe-temps que j'apprécie énormément. » affirma Draco, toujours regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle s'exaspéra de sa réponse. Comment avait-elle pu penser à cette idée? Elle s'était mise dans un beau pétrin. Non. Elle n'allait pas céder, tout de même! Non, elle n'allait pas tout laisser tomber seulement parce qu'il lui avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

Dans cet endroit renfermé, il était vrai que la température se faisait très élévée. L'humidité commençait à devenir très insupportable. Pour Hermione, sont manteau l'empêchait presque de respirer correctement. Elle commença alors à le déboutonner.

Draco détourna soudainement son regard vers Hermione, en ayant vu du coin de l'œil des bras qui bougeaient. Il eut un sourire aussi vilain que la dernière fois.

« On m'a souvent dit qu'aucune fille ne me résistait. Je pensais que ça allait être différent avec toi, mais je vois que mon corps d'Adonis fait toujours effet, même après la bataille. » dit-il en un rire moqueur et très sardonique. Hermione roula des yeux et essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas se transformer en une tomate mûre. Elle enleva son manteau et le déposa à ses côtés, par dessus son parapluie.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, sinon j'irais bien volontiers te faire passer par la fenêtre. » menaça Hermione.

« Ouuhh…J'aimerais bien voir ça! Et puis plus je serai loin de toi, plus je me sentirai mieux. Allez, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je n'ai pas toute la journée! » répondit-il en se collant le visage sur la fenêtre pour mettre plus d'emphase sur cette idée qu'il trouvait totalement absurde.

Hermione cessa de lui répondre et s'indigna de ces commentaires agaçants. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco se sentait à son tour très étouffé par l'humidité caniculaire et oppressant de la carriole. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il enlève son chandail à tout prix. N'ayant pas de problème à se mettre torse nu devant Hermione, il enleva rapidement la pièce de vêtement concernée et la déposa à ses côtés, replaçant en même temps, sa chevelure.

Hermione se sentit un peu désorientée mentalement. Il fallait être honnête. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre (c'était logique) et n'avait jamais réellement assisté à un striptease de ce genre qui impliquait quelqu'un d'autre que Harry ou Ron. Pas que ces deux-là avaient _fait_ dans tout le sens du terme un striptease. Mais elle se comprenait (**N/A :** Moi aussi je me comprends. J'espère que vous l'êtes tout autant!).

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Oh, que non. C'était beaucoup trop intimidant. Ses hormones étaient sur le point d'être en ébullition. Alors le mieux valait pour elle de se retenir de le regarder. Oui. C'était ça.

Draco, qui avait ingénieusement remarqué et comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise, fit exprès de se caresser le torse comme raison d'enlever le surplus d'eau qui avait passé au travers de son chandail. Il était quand même ruisselant, c'était très crédible. Il l'entendit prendre une bouffée d'air saccadée et se sourit à lui-même, fier d'avoir fait impression sur la sang-de-bourbe. Il allongea alors ses jambes tout en longueur et déposa ses pieds sur le banc opposé au sien, qui était celui d'Hermione, écrasant le manteau de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le poids supplémentaire et détourna son regard de la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire avec tes pieds sur mon banc? » demanda Hermione.

« Faire des longueurs dans une piscine imaginaire. » répondit Draco, sarcastiquement. « Quoi, allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange que je me repose les jambes? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, mon corps a presque été disploqué. »

« _Il exagére toujours. _» pensa automatiquement Hermione. « Eh bien tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant. J'aurais pu te disloquer les membres pour vrai. »

« Ah oui? » commença Draco, enlevant se pieds du banc et en se penchant vers Hermione. « _Vraiment_? » demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

« Vraiment. » Hermione le regardait intensément du regard et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle arriva à passer par dessus le fait qu'il était assis devant elle, torse nu.

Draco alla se pencher directement sur elle, se déplaçant vers sa gauche pour être face à face avec Hermione. Il s'inclina dangereusement vers la jeune fille, écartant les bras pour que sa tête (celle d'Hermione) soit prisonnière entre ces derniers. « Même quand je suis si près de toi, Granger? » questionna Draco d'une voix à la fois douce et toxique.

Elle frémissait sous son regard perçant. Elle tremblait légèrement. Mais pourquoi? Était-elle sous l'effet d'un charme? D'un sort? Non! Alors qu'avait-elle tout d'un coup? Hermione eut le souffle saccadé. Le visage de porcelaine de Draco était à deux centimètres du sien. Elle était prisonnière, oui c'était le cas de le dire. Son cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre.

Draco poussa son jeu encore plus loin en approchant sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota doucement, d'une manière si délectable, qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus rester impassible, « Tu ne pourrais jamais me faire ça, Granger. Je suis beaucoup trop près de toi. Beaucoup trop. »

Son souffle s'accéléra involontairement et Hermione ferma les yeux malgré elle. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune notion de raison. C'était l'impulsion du moment qui l'obligeait à réagir de cette manière.

Draco s'éloigna doucement de l'oreille mais resta tout de même aussi proche du visage de sa rivale. Il la regarda fixement, voyant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Alors, il posa le geste le plus contradictoire de sa vie.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles d'Hermione et lorsqu'elles touchèrent les siennes, c'était comme si une flamme brûlante s'emparait de chacun de leur coeur. Draco ferma ses yeux à son tour, mais ce fut à Hermione d'ouvrir les siens. Grands ouverts, ses yeux cherchaient en vain l'explication de ce baiser entièrement inconcevable. Elle fut à la fois envahie d'une chaleur fervente, mais aussi d'un sentiment intense d'être pétrifiée de consternation absolue.

Draco Malefoy avait embrassé Hermione Granger. Il y avait de quoi se surprendre.

Non, non, non. Arrêtez tout! Vous vous trompez. Ne prenez pas tout pour acquis, voyons! D'accord, alors soyons réaliste. Ce baiser avait, en réalité, duré une fraction de seconde. Une toute petite seconde seulement! Eh oui! Faites rewind. Vous verrez bien à l'écran. Bon…et arrêtez le film à cet endroit précis! Vous voyez les yeux de Draco qui se ferment? Eh bien c'était un clignement de yeux, c'est tout. Faites play, maintenant. Vous voyez? Toujours pas? Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Car cela s'était passé si brièvement que vous ne pourriez pas déceler tous ces détails que vous avez vus il n'y a pas une minute. Eh oui, il ne faut pas se faire trop d'idées! En bref, les lèvres se sont touchées si rapidement qu'elles n'en ont même pas été au courant, encore. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Vous voulez plus bref encore? Eh bien disons que ça s'est passé comme ceci. PAF les lèvres se touchent, PAM Hermione ouvre les yeux, PAF les bouches se décollent et PAM Draco a un air _complètement_ mais alors_ totalement_ ahuri qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé une poignée de dragées de travers. Vous arrivez à visualiser la scène, maintenant? Bon, retour à l'épisode.

Effectivement, Draco s'était très rapidement dégagé du visage qu'il avait tantôt effleuré. Il était atterré par son geste. Par _ce _geste inconcevable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Était-il tombé sur la tête? C'était sûrement l'impulsion. Les hormones. _Quelque chose._ Draco alla s'asseoir jusqu'au maximum du banc, se poussant de la figure d'Hermione, presque honteux, mais plutôt épouvanté par la situation. Vite. Un bouclier d'insultes pour la protection!

Hermione était toujours transie. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire? Comment pouvait-elle répondre à de telles cirscontances? Draco Malefoy la détestait. Peut-être qu'il essayait seulement de la rendre royalement abasourdie, assez pour la faire taire de ses tentatives réconciliatrices. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il avait très bien atteint ses objectifs. Hermione Granger ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait, malgré son état léthargique mental temporaire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur cet événement. En connaissant Draco de la façon dont elle le connaissait déjà, il allait sûrement lui flanquer une de ses vagues immenses d'insultes pour se défendre. Alors elle n'engagea pas la conversation. Pas tout de suite, cela dit.

Pendant ce temps, le cocher arrêta brusquement la carriole. C'était bien évident, car la voiturette s'ébranla à l'improviste. Draco regarda légèrement par la petite fenêtre où on pouvait voir l'ombre de la tête du conducteur. Ce dernier quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la porte qui bordait le côté d'Hermione. Il l'ouvrit avec un énorme sourire, malgré toute l'eau qui se déversait sur sa grosse moustache qui devenait avec les secondes qui passaient, un plumeau mouillé. Les spirales n'étaient plus.

« Excusez-moi de ce petit arrêt subit. On a un léger problème technique. Le cheval ne semble plus coopérer. Je crois que c'est toute la pluie qui le met d'humeur. Ça prendra peut-être quelques minutes, voire une quinzaine pour que je puisse encourager la bête à au moins terminer ce tour. » annonça le cocher de sa voix sympathique.

Hermione, évitant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Draco, offrit un sourire au cocher. « Ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous pouvons très bien patienter, monsieur. » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien tout est pour le mieux, alors! » s'exclama l'homme. « Décidémment, vous êtes le couple le plus sympathique que j'ai eu de la journée! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il retourna proche de sa bête et alla essayer de l'amadouer pour qu'elle puisse reprendre la route. Pendant ce temps là, le moment était très mal choisi pour les deux rivaux de fréquenter le même endroit dans le silence complet. En plus de la chaleur accablante, il fallait y ajouter toute la tension de la situation. Draco essayait de contempler le néant à travers sa fenêtre, mes ses sourcils froncés démontraient dans quel véritable état il était : hors de lui-même. Il pensait à des milliers de choses. Toutes des idées, des pensées, des insultes qui coulaient à profusion dans sa matière grise.

Hermione, enfin sortie de sa transe bizarre, se croisa les mains et pensa à ce qu'elle devait faire. Vraiment, elle s'était mise dans un beau pétrin en mettant en marche cette idée beaucoup trop chimérique. À quoi avait-elle pensé? Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, faire la paix? C'était beaucoup trop insensé.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le malaise qui s'était installé dans la carriole depuis le moment où ils étaient ensemble. Elle prit soudainement son parapluie, laissant le manteau où il était et sortit sous l'averse, sans avertir Draco.

Draco la regarda partir, sans bouger. De toute façon, l'envie de lui parler ne le prenait pas énormément. Hermione ouvrit son parapluie et marcha lentement vers le cocher. « Ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais un tour pendant un moment? » demanda la jeune fille. Bien évidemment, le conducteur n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Le cheval blanc ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer aussi vite qu'on le voulait.

Hermione longea alors le trottoir. C'était une rue à sens unique, assez étroite. Il y avait aussi une ruelle très effilée à sa gauche qui était mal éclairée à cause de la noirceur du temps. Elle se regardait passer dans les vitrines des boutiques et en se voyant amanchée d'une tête aussi affreuse, elle s'arrêta pour essayer de se faire une queue de cheval pour éviter les crêpes. Les crêpes. Cela lui rappelait l'incident du carosse. Devait-elle oublié ce qui s'était passé? Probablement, oui.

Il ne supportait plus la tranquillité de la voiturette. Que Draco Malefoy reste planté là avec un Moldu qu'il ne connaissait guère? Oh que non. Bon, même si cela voulait dire que sa compagnie allait être Hermione Granger…il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas? Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait un peu réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire après l'incident qui n'était pas du tout sensé se produire.

Draco sorti donc, sans parapluie, vu que ce dernier avait été brisé en morceaux lors de sa superbe chute il n'y avait pas vingt minutes. Il vit Hermione au loin, se contemplant dans les vitrines. Il avança donc dans sa direction, les mains dans les poches, la pluie se déversant fortement sur son corps. Elle se faisait maintenant une queue de cheval. D'après lui, elle avait raison d'en faire autant. Ses cheveux étaient si ébourriffés à l'habitude, que sous la pluie, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était parée d'un torchon mouillé sur la tête.

Il était à quelques pas d'elle. Il arbora alors un air plus sérieux, plus menaçant et se prépara pour son prochain discours. À deux mètres de distance, il s'arrêta, jugeant en connaissance de cause que l'approcher n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il ne dit rien mais rien qu'un râclement de gorge avait suffit à Hermione pour qu'elle lui prête attention.

« Je voudrais que cette histoire reste entre nous, Granger. Compris? » réclama Draco.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant et ne fit qu'un coup de tête pour lui répondre. Elle s'apprêta à prendre la direction contraire pour revenir vers la carriole, mais Draco le lui en empêcha. « Compris? » dit-il encore. Hermione s'exaspéra de cette volonté de contrôle ennuyante de la part de son rival. « OUI. Dit Malefoy, serais-tu capable de cesser tous tes semblants d'ordres? Ça pourrais te servir, d'être plus aimable, tu sais. »

« Et c'est ça. Tu prétends être complètement parfaite, toi! Tu sauras que je n'ai peut-être pas envie de devenir aimable. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre pour un plus faible. J'ai mes raisons, tu sauras. Alors si tu voudrais bien t'ouvrir les yeux et te regarder un peu, tu verrais peut-être plus de défauts que tu ne le penses. Personne est parfait, Granger. Et ce n'est certainement pas une de tes tentatives futiles de régler notre relation qui va changer ça. Car premièrement, il n'existe aucune relation entre nous. Juste de la haine. Ça te va? » dit Draco, calmement.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Draco avait-il bien essayé de se justifier sans avoir recours à la violence? Sans avoir recours à ses railleries et à ses insultes suprêmes qui blessaient? Oui, bon, elle lui concédait le fait que ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos d'elle-même et de ses défauts était plutôt vrai. Mais elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme un être parfait, alors il n'y avait pas trop de tort de provoqué. Elle avait décelé, derrière ce discours de justification, un certain changement d'attitude. À moins qu'elle se trompait et qu'il ne voulait que l'énerver encore plus. Mais peu importe, elle pensait réellement que son idée pouvait se réaliser. Il fallait y croire et Hermione voulait tellement que l'opération se fasse qu'elle lui souriait.

À ce sourire, Draco souleva ses sourcils, décontenancé par cet étrange conportement. Il la regarda d'un air bizarre et trouva qu'Hermione était sûrement timbrée.

« Oui ça me va. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ne dirai rien. Motus et bouche cousue! » dit-elle d'un air engagé.

Draco était encore plus déconfit par cette réponse qui relevait quasiment de l'extraordinaire. Se laissait-elle faire? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête?... À part cette queue de cheval.

Au loin, une voix leur cria après. « Je crois qu'il y a un problème! Le cheval ne veut plus du tout coopérer. Je crois que les tours sont terminés, les tourtereaux. Malheureusement, il faudra rentrer chez vous par vous-mêmes. » annonça le chauffeur.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard et retournèrent vers la carosse pour récupérer leurs effets personnels. Hermione, son manteau et Draco, son chandail. Il était très ironique de savoir qu'il leur manquait que des pièces de vêtements. À l'œil d'un inconnu, qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce carosse…

Durant leur petite promenade, ils s'échangèrent, à ce qu'ils pensaient être, une dernière conversation. « Alors voilà, je suis bien soulagé de pouvoir te quitter. Disons que je n'ai pas trop apprécié ma journée aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'on est en début d'après-midi, sinon je me serais tué la nuit et personne ne l'aurait su. » dit Draco sans rigoler.

« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour revenir d'où tu viens? À ce que je sache, tu n'es pas un adepte de marche moldue. » dit Hermione pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa dernière phrase.

« J'ai ma baguette, Granger. Réfléchis un peu, veux-tu? » lui répondit Draco d'un air négligeant.

« On est beaucoup trop loin de chez moi. »

« Oui, et puis? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi? » Draco en avait presque ras le bol.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette. »

« Et puis? Mais où veux-tu en venir, Granger? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais t'emmener avec moi, hein? » s'exclama Draco, répugné de l'idée.

Elle le regarda intensément et resta silencieuse, tout en marchant. Il fit de même et puis se rendit bientôt compte que c'était bien l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

« C'est pas vrai…» murmura Draco. « Tu rigoles? » dit-il en haussant le ton.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler, Malefoy? » Hermione espéra au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il allait accepter. Elle ne connaissait pas trop le coin. Le cocher les avait détournés des routes principales et elle se retrouvait dans un quartier qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté auparavant. Évidemment, tous deux n'avaient point prêté attention aux endroits où le cocher les avait menés.

« Mais t'es tombée sur la tête! Jamais je me ferai accompagné jusque chez moi avec une sang-de-bourbe et je ne commencerai certainement pas aujourd'hui! » s'indigna Draco, sans parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du cocher.

Pendant ce temps là, le chauffeur essayait de faire bouger le cheval et celui-ci semblait en fureur. Il n'était pas conseillé de le mettre en rage. C'était bien dangereux. Des coups de fers en plein le visage ou en plein bijoux familiaux n'étaient pas les meilleurs moments d'une vie de cocher. Mais il semblait s'y prendre avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai pas de baguette, donc je ne peux pas transplaner! Bordel, fais-moi au moins une faveur! Je te jure que ce sera la première et la dernière fois. » dit-elle, essayant vainement de le supplier.

On entendit un gros coup suivit d'un plaqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras après être arrivée, hein? Le Wiltshire, c'est encore plus loin que ces quelques rues! Va demander au cocher, il saura bien te dire par où il est passé. » Draco parla rapidement, il voulait se débarasser de sa présence. Il voulait éviter les problèmes.

« Je crois que cette option tombe à l'eau, Malefoy. » dit-elle en cessant de le regarder.

« Et pourquoi ça? » demanda Draco, l'air agacé.

« Parce que le cocher n'est plus en service. » Hermione pointa vers l'avant et Draco suivit la direction qui y menait. Le cocher était étendu à terre, inconscient. Un coup de fer pouvait être très dangereux…

« C'est pas vrai…» murmura encore Draco, allant se masser les tempes, croyant pouvoir en extirper tous les malheurs de sa vie. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente et c'était presque anormal de voir une averse aussi véhémente. Hermione se doutait bien que Draco ne se sentait pas de bonne humeur. Elle étira alors son bras pour l'abriter sous son parapluie.

« Alors…tu as décidé? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Donc, voici la fin du cinquième chapitre de cette histoire farfelue! De nouvelles péripéties, de nouveaux coups de cœur, plein de rigolades! Et cette affaire d'agate violette, quel est son but? Dragan connaît _enfin_ le nom de son amie : Jane. Mais alors…si on essaye de faire les liens, serait-il possible qu'on ait affaires à Draco Malefoy et Hermione Jane Granger? Mais si c'était bien eux, pourquoi avoir utilisé des noms différents ou inhabituellement utilisés? Je suis tout aussi dans l'impossibilité de répondre autant que vous (mouahahaha, je suis trop sadique). Eh bien on verra bien ce qu'il se passera entre ces deux gamins, n'est-ce pas?

Et voyons voir, Draco et Hermione adultes sont sur le bord de se séparer, mais cette demande aussi désespérée de la part d'Hermione serait-elle le point tournant de leur relation? Est-ce que leur histoire entamera son début à partir de là? Peut-être bien…qui sait (encore là, je suis trop sadique lol!)? Et le _baiser_ d'une fraction de seconde. C'était quoi ce truc? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Bordel, je ne suis pas devin (suffit, Lula…tu vas exaspérer tes lectrices…) !

Alors sur ce, je vous quitte encore une fois. Mais vous savez quand revenir, n'est-ce pas?

_If words had healing powers, I would be freakin' healthy!  
Reviewez, Mesdemoiselles!_

_**À vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 6!**_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_

PS: Toutes les phrases de conclusion (en anglais souvent) sont de ma création. C'est juste pour vous tenir au courant lol.


	7. Open House For Two

**11.11.05**

**Rosy Potter: **Hum, on verra bien si leur noms sont utilisés à des fins différentes! Le suspense est là en tout cas…lol Hehe. Draco et Hermione devront faire quelque chose, effectivement. Et la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Poupoux: **Draco, pas si méchant? Humm, on verra bien! Hehe, Hermione n'est pas dupe, elle ne se laissera pas faire. En tout cas…c'est ce que j'entends par-ci par-là…dans ma tête, cela dit.

**Frogy: **Bonjour à toi, Frogy! Ça me plaît toujours de voir une nouvelle lectrice (comble de bonheur pour tous les auteurs en fait lol)! Ma fic est comme un poème? Eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça! Merci beaucoup lol. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on apprécie mon style d'écriture. Ça me fait tout bizarre lol! And of course I do speak English. I have to. I live in a bilingual country…even though Quebec is French. But I LOVE French. A little obvious, don't you think? lol I wouldn't be here if I hated it. So, you can speak to me in English anytime you want, I'll be always up for it! You can even leave your review in English, it'll be awesome. Anyway, the chapter is here! I hope you'll like it!

**EMI: **J'ai arrêté en plein suspense? Ah bon? Je n'avais pas remarqué (dit-elle avec un air innocent)! Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu du plaisir à imaginer Draco se faire tirer par le collet. On ne voit pas ça assez souvent, je trouve! Pour le baiser, j'ai aimé récapituler le moment. C'est important pour moi de ne pas me laisser aller (ouhlà, ne dévoile pas ton esprit tordu, Lula!). Si ce baiser avait duré 3 minutes, ça aurait été beaucoup trop exagéré. Ils se détestent à fond, ces deux-là, je ne verrais pas pourquoi ils se laisseraient faire aussi longtemps…donc oui, j'ai réduit le baiser à une fraction de seconde! lol Pour ce qui est de Draco et de sa décision, tout est dans ce chapitre. Bah oui, je mets du mystère et du suspense pour vous garder lol! Je suis diabolique! Bonne lecture, les réponses à tes questions arrivent progressivement…

**Moony's Wife: **On est vendredi et je poste la suite! La voilà, toute chaude encore. Merci pour ta review! Et tu sais, moi aussi j'aime bien Mumus...Hehe! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

'**Tite Mione: **Je suis juste une auteure purement sadique lol! Tu apprendras certainement avec le temps que je le suis vraiment…mouahahaha! Ceci dit, si je vous torture trop…euh bah…tant pis! Je ne révélerai pas le mystère, on est quand même dans le monde d'Harry Potter! Hehe, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Saracroche: **Bonjour Sarah Black-qui-est-maintenant-Saracroche! J'aime bien ton pseudo. Beaucoup plus original que le mien, avoue-le! Et puis ce terme que Dragan n'arrive pas à dire…aurais-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait être? Moi je crois que oui, hehe. Voici la suite!

**Hanyu: **Non, ne casse pas tout quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de me porter responsable d'un cafouilli de vere brisé et etc! Je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des problèmes avec l'autorité. Quoique…Euh nan! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça te calmera un peu lol!

**Djinn Faery: **Merci beaucoup. Quand on me dit que j'écris bien, je souris comme une malade. Vous devriez me voir. Mais ça risquerait plutôt de vous traumatiser que d'autre chose, en fait. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic. Bonne lecture!

**Koconut: **Tout comme on savoure un dessert…ça se déguste lentement! Hehe. J'aime bien ce parallèle. M'enfin, si vous pensez que mon histoire est tout aussi appétissante…Je suis comblée! Voici vendredi et voici donc un petit chapitre!

**Puce :** Ah! Une revenante lol! Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas été kidnappée par des extraterrestres ou que tu avais tout simplement perdu intérêt en ma fic XD! Mais c'est pas grave puisque tu m'as pondu une bien belle review! J'allais justement envoyer le chapitre 6 mais je ne pouvais pas le poster sans t'avoir répondue hehe. Je suis pas aussi méchante qu'on le croit! Tu as trouvé la scène d'au revoir avec Hermione et Harry émouvante? Merci…je me suis dit que ça aurait été comme ça et pas autrement lol. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire Dragan/Jane, eh bien on verra bien ce qu'il se passera! En tout cas, voici le chapitre tant attendu. Bonne lecture!

Merci à **Elfa**, **LunDer**, **Malfoy4ever**, **Sleep Angel-Lucile** et **Lilouthephoenix** pour vos superbes reviews et beaux mots d'encouragement! Je continuerai cette fic pour sûr!

* * *

_Encore merci à tout le monde! Quinze reviews! Le record pour cette fic jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis très contente de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire et je peux être sûre que lorsque j'écris la suite, je la fais pour vous faire sourire. Et cette pensée seulement me fait persévérer. Alors continuez à m'écrire vos jolies reviews!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 6 – Open House For Two**

**7 juillet 1986**

« Jane. » repéta Dragan d'une petite voix. « Je n'en ai jamais connue, avant. »

« Eh bien maintenant, si! Toi aussi, t'es le premier Dragan que je croise. » répondit Jane, enjouée.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il y en a d'autre, des agates comme ça? » demanda Dragan en lui redonnant la pierre violette.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui. Tu en veux une? » Jane reprit la pierre et la garda dans ses petites mains. Elle la contemplait encore.

« Peut-être. Si elles sont aussi jolies que celle-là…» Dragan lui offrit un sourire et attendit que Jane réagisse.

« Bah… » commença-t-elle, « Si tu veux, je te donne la mienne. » Jane cessa d'admirer son agate et vint fixer Dragan des yeux, intensément.

« La tienne? Mais non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle est à toi! Ça ne fait rien, j'en trouverai bien quelque part d'autre. » dit-il rapidement. Il se sentait à présent coupable d'avoir amené ce sujet aussi controversé. Il ne voulait pas avoir _cette_ agate. Du moins…il ne voulait rien sous-entendre avant qu'elle ne le lui propose.

« Non, non! Prends-là! Je te la donne, Dragan. C'est pas la seule que j'ai. M'enfin…elles ne sont pas aussi spéciales, mais je tiens quand même à te la donner. » Jane prit une des mains de Dragan et y déposa son agate violette en lui rendant son sourire. « Ça me fait plaisir. »

Il la regarda d'un air consterné et surpris. Il n'avait jamais reçu un tel cadeau par une connaissance aussi courte. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point cette fille pouvait lui faire confiance. Oui, c'était ça. La confiance. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru en quelqu'un. Maintenant, c'est comme si le destin frappait à sa porte. Dragan dévia son regard vers la pierre et encore vers Jane. « Merci…» dit-il simplement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais déjà, Jane pouvait déceler dans ses yeux, une immense joie et une énorme reconnaissance. Pour elle, c'était déjà un cadeau.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

Draco Malefoy donna un regard énervé à Hermione et resta silencieux pendant un moment qui paraissait languir tellement c'était long. « Décidé quoi, hein? Granger, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te proposer de venir au Manoir Malefoy! Sinon tu as carrément perdu la tête. » Draco fronçait fortement des sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air plus négligeant que menaçant. Son expression faciale balançait entre le sérieux et l'humour.

« Alors j'ai perdu la tête, Malefoy. » dit Hermione en lui plaquant un coup à l'épaule avec son parapluie. « Si tu veux bien, on va quand même réanimer le cocher ou au moins, le laisser au sec dans le carosse. Allez, aide-moi. » Hermione se dirigea vers l'homme qui les avait tantôt mener jusque là. En remarquant judicieusement qu'il serait impossible pour elle de travailler avec son parapluie, elle le ferma soigneusement, se laissant alors tremper sous la pluie battante.

Elle se mit au niveau de la tête du cocher et le pris par le dessous des bras. Elle le souleva avec difficulté et jeta un regard profondément impatient à Draco. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te laisser regarder la scène pour encore une heure pour que tu te décides à venir m'aider? » demanda Hermione d'une voix clairement irritée.

Aider Hermione Granger. Hmph. Il aura désormais tout fait l'impossible dans sa vie. Draco roula des yeux et s'approcha d'Hermione. Par contre, il prit son temps avant de se rendre jusqu'aux pieds du cocher. Mais bientôt, il fut obligé de s'empresser, car Hermione commençait à cracher du feu à travers son regard perçant.

« C'est pas trop tôt! » finit-elle par dire lorsque Draco l'aida à faire rentrer le cocher sous le toit de la voiturette. « Je ne compterai jamais plus sur toi pour m'aider dans quoi que ce soit. » confirma Hermione après avoir terminé l'opération.

« Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt. » répondit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? » s'exaspéra le jeune homme, qui était, toujours en passant, torse nu. La pluie se déversait sur lui comme s'il était sous une cascade. Tellement l'averse était forte, la sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui faisait un massage du dos.

« Tu t'es finalement décidé pour mon cas ou non? » demanda frénétiquement Hermione. Elle se rendait compte que sous la pluie, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et elle détestait cette sensation de tissu moulant et adhésif.

« Je croyais que tu plaisantais! » s'écria Draco, outré de cette idée particulière.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je ne rigolais pas? Pour un Malefoy, je dois dire que tu ne portes pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'on te dit! » s'indigna Hermione, en se croisant les bras, décidément fâchée et épuisée de cette chamaille à n'en plus finir.

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains et fit un semblant de grognement enragé. Avait-il le choix ou non? Bien sûr que si! Il pouvait bien laisser Hermione où elle était, sans lui porter aucun égard. Elle pouvait s'arranger toute seule, voyons. Elle avait 18 ans comme lui.

Il prit soudainement une énorme respiration. Il la regarda attentivement dans les yeux et la prit brusquement par les épaules. « D'accord. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à mon Manoir, mais je te jure que je te renverrai ici à la première remarque désobligeante que tu fais sur moi, compris? » s'exclama le jeune homme, serrant dans ses bras la proie qu'il avait entre ses griffes.

Hermione ne broncha pas sous ses menaces, bien qu'elle devait s'y conformer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, non? Elle ne lui répondit que d'un « oui » murmuré qui avait une teinte courroucée. Elle en profita pour se défaire de la prise de Draco et prendre son manteau. Ils avaient pensé à projeter leurs effets vestimentaires entre les deux bancs avant d'avoir déposé le cocher dans l'intérieur de la carriole.

En même temps, elle prit le chandail noir qui appartenait à Draco. Voyant que c'était une sang-de-bourbe qui le prenait, il l'arracha rapidement des mains d'Hermione. Ce geste avait été plutôt contradictoire avec le reste de ses actes. Il lui avait tout de même touché les bras…et les lèvres. L'absurde et l'incohérence étaient de mises dans cette situation étrange.

Draco se retourna vers les vitrines précédentes. Il pointa un endroit qu'Hermione avait remarqué lors de sa balade. « Bon. Il faut aller dans cette ruelle. Sinon, on va nous voir. » dit Draco d'une façon résolue, malgré le fait qu'il trahissait ses désirs.

Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sachant qu'ils allaient être tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la noirceur de la ruelle. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause, il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle allait au Manoir Malefoy et que c'était manifestement un geste déterminant de la part de son ennemi juré pour son opération de réconciliation.

« _Harry…J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ça…_» pensa Hermione lorsqu'elle vit Draco se diriger vers cette rue dissimulée. « _Si tu savais comme je suis nerveuse! Il peut être tellement tordu, ce type! En tout cas, Harry…J'aurai des tonnes de choses à te raconter quand tu te réveilleras…Ron en sera sûrement dégoûté que je n'ose même pas y penser._ »

« Mais qu'est-ce que fous, Granger? Ne restes pas plantée là comme une imbécile! Remues-toi, bon sang! Sinon je m'en vais et je te laisse pourrir ici. Et je te jure que ça m'aurais fait très plaisir. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette connerie. Vraiment. Alors dépêche, hein! J'ai mes limites, moi! » s'écria Draco, fulminant de tout bord tout côté. (**N/A :** J'adore ce qu'il dit! lol)

Hermione cessa de se confier à Harry et courut vers Draco pour le rejoindre. Il la regardait s'en venir, le corps et l'esprit complètement exaspéré et pénétra dans l'ombre des murs lorsqu'elle fut à deux mètres de distance de lui.

Décidémment, ce n'était pas la plus agréable des journées. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**7 juillet 1986**

« Moi ne je sais pas quoi te donner…»

Dragan était heureux d'avoir reçu cette magnifique agate. Sauf que Jane n'avait rien en retour. Était-ce mal? Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir, en quelques sortes, volé sa pierre. Que pouvait-il faire…

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quelque chose, Dragan. » lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. La petite fille sentait ses joues rougir légèrement. Derrière cette pigmentation rosée, Dragan finit par trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien lui donner, même si cette chose n'était pas matérielle.

Il approcha son visage du sien et lui donna un petit bec, court et mignon sur la joue de la petite fille qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle fut d'autant plus rouge et eut le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Dragan eut un rire bien partagé avec Jane et tous les deux se regardaient à courtes intervalles.

« Merci. » répondit Jane à son tour. Ils demeurèrent bien silencieux durant un moment, malgré leur large sourire. Que pouvait-il bien se dire à présent? Pas de questions banales, cela dit.

« Je dois y aller, je crois.. » dit Jane, désolée d'avoir à annoncer une telle nouvelle.

« Déjà? » dit Dragan en relevant la tête.

« Oui…Je ne voudrais pas faire peur à maman. Je lui avais dit que j'allais rentrer bientôt. » affirma tristement la petite fille, prenant une de ses nattes de sa main libre.

« Ah bon…Alors je vais aussi rentrer chez moi. » annonça Dragan, jetant un coup d'œil à l'agate.

Jane se leva d'un bond enjoué, mais sur son visage, un sourire bien triste s'étirait. Elle ne s'était pas encore beaucoup attachée à ce petit garçon. Mais cette rencontre fut bien plus spéciale qu'elle le pensait. Ils avaient partagé peu de mots, mais tous ceux-ci semblaient être saturés de secrets et de joies.

En cette journée pluvieuse, une aventure était née.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

Hermione s'avança dans la fente étroite de la rue. Elle y voyait déjà Draco, collé au mur et sortant rapidement sa baguette. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé, mais ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas à tous les jours qu'il invitait aimablement une sang-de-bourbe à venir gambader dans les lieux des Malefoy. Elle enjamba alors son chemin, se collant au mur opposé à celui du jeune homme qui la regardait amèrement.

« Pas besoin de me faire la tête, Malefoy…» dit-elle doucement. Elle le regardait, mais évitait aussi son regard. De tels yeux pouvaient effectivement tuer si la colère en était importante. Il valait mieux pour elle de se protéger!

« Dans cette situtation, j'ai tous mes droits, Granger. Et si je me souviens bien, je t'avais dit de ne pas passer de commentaires déplaisants. Ne m'avais-tu pas compris, ô mademoiselle je-sais-tout? » demanda ironiquement Draco. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tendit tout haut sa baguette pour effectuer le transplanage qui l'avait mener jusqu'à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste plus tôt. Les deux ennemis disparaissèrent alors tranquillement, le sort les transportant vers le Wiltshire, terres reconnues dans le monde magique pour le lieu d'habitat des grands Malefoy.

Le Manoir était en effet un beau château. Digne des nombreuses citadelles et bastilles de France, passant de Chambord à Chenonceau à Versailles, même. Pourtant, ce manoir n'était pas aussi riche en voluptueux émerveillements. Les bases et les fondations étaient d'une énorme noblesse, mais c'était la couleur et la teinte qui laissaient à l'œil nu d'un étranger, une impression de froideur et d'austérité. Ce n'était pas peu dire que l'atmosphère du manoir était d'une certaine hostilité.

Draco et Hermione apparurent bientôt devant l'entrée même du Manoir. Une longue et vaste grille tout de noir se tenait placidement, bloquant le chemin à quiconque qui n'était pas la bienvenue. Ce qui aurait certainement attirer les regards, aurait été l'entrée mirobolante d'Hermione aux portes de l'habitation. N'étant pas habituée aux transplanage aussi rapide, elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol et sur son derrière. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre lors du vol et ceci ne changea pour le moins du monde, le visage de Draco. Mais il était clair qu'il était en train de rire intérieurement.

« Pas très gracieux, pour une fille. Hein, Granger? » dit-il sans sourire.

Hermione se releva sans son aide et eut un sourire crispé. Elle essaya de s'épousseter, mais la pluie n'aidait pas la procédure. Les vêtements complètement salis par la terre qui était devenue boueuse, Hermione se retrouvait entièrement crottée, si on pouvait le dire aussi crûment. Elle bouillait de rage et d'inconfort. Hermione jugea alors que son parapluie n'allait rien changer. Donc, elle ne l'ouvrit pas et le transporta encore avec elle.

Draco, de son côté, se dirigea lentement vers le grillage et éleva sa baguette dans les airs. Il traça agilement sa signature, dont chaque lettre apparaissaient en vert lime au centre de l'entrée et attendit un moment. La pluie inépuisable de Londres se parsemait alors jusqu'aux limites du pays et brouillait un peu la vision d'Hermione. Par contre, elle pouvait distinctement voir les lettres se fondre dans le loquet des grilles pour ensuite lever le blocus. Devant le visage ébahi et légèrement admiratif d'Hermione, les barrières de fer noir balayèrent le chemin, ouvrant la route aux deux jeunes adultes. Sans donner de regards vers l'arrière, Draco s'adressa à Hermione.

« Je te conseille de me suivre si tu ne veux pas moisir ici. » avisa-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Elle n'apprécia pas la remarque, mais jugea que là n'était pas le moment de placer une autre embûche verbale. Elle le suivit donc, examinant les lieux qui l'entouraient. Hermione Granger était au Manoir Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais cru ou même pensé pendant un seul instant qu'elle allait se retrouver là à un moment dans sa vie. Une sang-de-bourbe chez les Malefoy. Elle devait absolument en faire part à Harry lorsqu'il allait se réveiller. Définitivement. C'était un scoop beaucoup trop juteux pour passer au travers.

Draco ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre. Devait-il présenter Hermione à Narcissa ou non? Bien sûr que non…Toute sa famille détestait les sang-de-bourbes, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en amener une comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient peut-être arrogants, mais pas imbéciles.

Le chemin rocailleux qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée principale faisait au moins 10 mètres de largeur et s'étendait respectablement loin. Tout ce qu'on entendait dans le silence du lieu était leur respiration, leurs pas sur les cailloux mouillés et la pluie qui se déversait sans merci sur leur corps. Les deux jeunes adultes marchaient inconstamment, l'un ralentissant la cadence pour admirer l'environnement et l'autre s'arrêtant à quelques reprises d'une façon prudente et alerte. Hermione contemplait ses alentours, la tête bien en l'air et tournoyant sur elle-même à certains moments. Un fut en particulier, assez comique. Draco, qui surveillait attentivement les arbres sombres de son jardin à la vue possible de sa mère ou d'une quelconque créature, n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la lourde roche qui se posait là, au beau milieu de son chemin.

Il trébucha donc d'une chute mirobolante qui ne l'avait mis que dans un état de déséquilibre, tout juste quand Hermione venait de cesser d'être dans la lune. Elle accéléra alors son ryhtme de croisade, mais se cogna brutalement contre le dos de Draco qui, on le devinera, perdit complètement balance et se retrouvra bientôt écrasé par terre comme un tapis oriental.

Pourtant, Hermione resta bien debout, les mains recouvrant sa bouche pour éviter de faire échapper ce cri de surprise qui ne plaisait guère à Draco. Elle entendit alors un grognement menaçant, signe que Draco Malefoy n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. C'était comme qui dirait, la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Je m'excu- » dit Hermione d'une toute minuscule voix. Elle était définitivement craintive de la réaction qu'elle devait prendre part.

« Tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre. » coupa brusquement Draco après s'être relevé. Les gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient de ses lèvres et plus on remontait sur son visage, plus on voyait les traits agressifs du jeune homme s'accentuer à la seconde qui passait.

Hermione baissa rapidement du regard, sachant très bien qu'elle serait beaucoup trop intimidée par les yeux perçants de Draco.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers l'entrée et continua son chemin, prenant bien soin de donner un énorme coup de pied sur la roche qui l'avait mit dans un tel état. Bientôt, tous deux arrivèrent au pied de l'éminente porte de bois recouvert de noir. Cependant, ce qui surprit Hermione fut le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas emprunter cette entrée. Avant d'arriver aux dernières marches qui menaient à l'ouverture, Draco contourna celles-ci à l'improviste. Ils allaient passer par l'arrière. Du moins…sans se faire voir.

Hermione respecta la demande de Draco en ne parlant pas et le suivit, les yeux rivés vers l'allée étroite de haie verte par laquelle ils allaient bientôt passer. Le chemin rocailleux se transforma soudainement en boue et au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione, ses souliers trempaient maintenant dans cette mixture gluante et visqueuse. C'était sans contredit, le jour où elle était la plus crasseuse.

Pas un instant plus tard, encore entre les haies d'herbe verte, Draco s'arrêta devant la paroi du mur de la maison. Hermione l'observa attentivement et sut alors qu'il était en train de chercher quelque chose parmi les blocs de pierre qui formait le mur. « _Un passage souterrain…_» pensa-t-elle judicieusement. En effet, elle n'avait pas tort. Ce fut à ce moment préci que Draco éleva sa baguette encore une fois (il ne l'avait pas échappée lors de sa chute) et toucha de la pointe de cette dernière, un bloc de pierre qui n'apparaissait pas être de la même couleur que les autres. Au lieu d'être d'un gris plutôt foncé, celui-ci était d'un gris clair à celui qui le regardait d'un œil plus attentif.

La pierre concernée brilla pendant une fraction de seconde et recula progressivement, permettant aux autres blocs de se dégager par eux-mêmes. On aurait dit le passage même du Chemin de Traverse, seulement que c'était situé autre part. (**N/A :** Bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? lol)

Hermione s'émerveilla brièvement à ce phénomène magique et suivit Draco, qui lui, entamait déjà la route de son passage secret. Les deux ne s'échangèrent aucune parole et pour être honnête, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**7 juillet 1986**

Jane se tenait debout, le sourire triste au visage. Dragan se leva à son tour et gardait toujours l'agate dans sa main. Ils se regardèrent un peu maladroitement et hésitait à dire quelque chose. Comment se départir l'un de l'autre? Ce n'était pourtant qu'une aventure d'une journée, n'est-ce pas? Ou était-ce réellement plus que ça ne le paraissait?

« Alors…On s'en va? » dit Dragan d'un petite voix.

« Oui…on s'en va… » répondit Jane. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et vint donner une énorme embrassade à Dragan. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire et ce moment semblait vouloir s'éterniser. Les deux enfants, innocents comme ils l'étaient, voulaient que cet instant s'allonge malgré leur obligation de partir.

« On va se revoir, hein? » demanda Dragan, les yeux saturés d'incertitude.

« Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais promets-moi une chose. Si on ne se revoit pas, n'oublie pas l'agate. Quand je suis triste, je me confie à elle et je lui dis tous mes secrets. Je peux tout lui dire parce que je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas en reparler à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu lui confies tous tes secrets? » dit Dragan d'un ton étonné.

« Oui! Et quand il pleut et que c'est l'hiver, des fois je sens qu'elle me réchauffe les mains. Elle est très spéciale. » continua la petite fille aux nattes.

« Et elle a un nom? »

« Je l'appelle Janthine. Ma maman m'avait dit que ça voulait dire violet aussi. Et ça tombe plutôt bien, parce que mon agate est violette et mon nom c'est Jane! » dit-elle joyeusement, oubliant pendant un moment qu'ils devaient se quitter. En se remémorant la situation, elle retrouva soudainement son air mélancolique et regarda Dragan dans les yeux. Ils restèrent face à face durant un léger moment et finalement, Jane lui offrit un dernier sourire, cette fois-ci de nature heureuse et agita fébrilement sa main en guise d'adieu.

« À la prochaine! » s'écria la petite fille en s'éloignant sous son parapluie rouge.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**16 juillet 1998**

L'entrée du tunnel était très sombre. On n'y voyait presque rien et sans le Lumos de Draco, ils n'auraient pas pu voir plus loin que leur nez. En tournant à gauche, un escalier très étiré leur offrait passage. Ils escaladèrent alors les marches.

« Où est-ce que ça mène? » demanda Hermione très doucement.

« Shhh! Je t'avais demandé de te taire. Et pour ton information, on monte jusqu'au troisième étage. » répondit Draco. À travers tout le calme qui émanait de sa phrase, on pouvait facilement déceler l'agacement derrière chacun des mots.

Hermione ne lui en demanda pas plus et se concentra seulement à ne pas manquer une marche. Il n'y avait aucune rampe à quoi se tenir et un déplacement mal effectué pouvait se résulter en une chute bien regrettable. Elle s'accrochait donc fermement à son parapluie rouge, qui n'était plus bien rouge après sa chute dans la boue lors de son arrivée périlleuse.

Les trois étages à gravir semblaient interminables pour Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco ne s'était pas servi d'un simple transplanage comme il l'avait fait. Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question, par contre. Et lorsque fut le moment où ils atteignaient enfin la sortie, Draco l'arrêta et lui demanda d'enlever ses chaussures et de lui donner son manteau. Elle fit comme il lui demanda et lui-même mit de côté son chandail et ses souliers. Par la suite, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la sortie, Hermione s'étonna de traverser l'intérieur d'un garde-robe rempli de vêtements masculin qui devait évidemment appartenir à Draco.

« Wow. » arriva-t-elle seulement à dire à travers ses essoufflements.

En sortant de ce gigantesque placard, elle se retrouva nul autre part que dans la chambre même de Draco Malefoy.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Wow. Je reprends les mots d'Hermione lol! Voici alors la conclusion de ce sixième chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais tout aussi intéressant, non? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Dans l'histoire de Dragan et de Jane, on apprend encore plein de choses. Jane donne sa précieuse agate – sa confidante en soi. Cela signifie-t-il quelque chose? Une amitié innocente, peut-être. Et puis Dragan ne lui a donné qu'un simple bec sur la joue (mais qui peut résister à cette scène trop mignonne! lol). On apprend que l'agate se nomme _Janthine_, et je n'ai pas du tout inventé ce mot. J'ai fait des recherches et janthine veut bien dire violet. Coincidence ou pas? lol En tout cas, Jane elle-même trouve cela déroutant, à savoir que ce prénom pourrait être un dérivé de son propre nom. Après s'être quittés, se reverront-ils?

Du côté d'Hermione et de Draco...Ouf! Ça se complique, n'est-ce pas? Après avoir déposé le cocher dans la carriole, il faut dire que la tension était presque à son maximum. En fait, tout ce chapitre ne révélait pas le plus haut point possible de tension. Il faudra attendre à un moment bien plus crucial pour ça. Alors, pour en revenir aux faits, Hermione met pieds pour la première fois dans l'enceinte du Manoir Malefoy.

J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire le Manoir. L'environnement et tout. Je crois aussi que le truc du loquet et de la signature verte magique qui permet d'ouvrir le grillage est original. Alors copyright s'il-vous-plaît! Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait me copier …lol !

La pluie fait toujours éruption au mauvais moment et on découvre ce que fait Draco lorsqu'il ne veut pas se faire voir. Il prend le chemin d'un passage secret. (J'en avais même fait référence lors de la première introduction à Draco dans le chapitre 2!) Intéressant, n'est-ce pas? (Encore une idée venant de moi-même lol) Tous deux doivent gravir les trois étages, les menant où? À la chambre de Draco. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il dans cette chambre? Que feront les deux jeunes adultes, encore trempés et sales de leur dernier périple? Est-ce la fin?

Mystère et boule de gomme!

_Words, words, words. They are much more than they appear.  
__Reviewez et je vous donnerai des bonbons!  
(Même si l'Halloween est passé, je me reprends!)_

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 7 vendredi prochain!**_

_With candies everywhere,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	8. Hide And Seek

**18.11.05**

**Tr0picana: **Hehe, tu doutes de la suite, hein? lol En tout cas, tu me manques beaucoup! J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler bientôt…nos conversations me manquent! Allez, gros bisous, ma Tr0pi et voici la suite!

**Koconut: **Moi, une merveilleuse écrivaine? Aw, c'est beaucoup trop…J'vais devenir rouge! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre, c'est un peu de patience avant de se régaler des sucreries lol. Bonne lecture!

**Hanyu: **Plus longs, mes chapitres? Mais tu vas me tuer! Nan j'rigole lol. Bah tu sais, c'est aussi pour préserver le mystère et vous donner l'envie de savoir la suite! Une petite stratégie pour me garder en vie, quoi. Mais des fois, tu verras que certains chapitres seront plus longs que d'autres, d'habitude c'est grâce à une inspiration très poussée. Sur ce, voici la suite!

**Alex: **Woua, eh ben tant de compliments, je ne peux que les accepter chaleureusement! Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que mon histoire peut faire partie de tes préférées. Ça m'émeut! En ce vendredi, je t'offre le chapitre sept, savoure-le avec délectation!

**Poupoux: **Oui, mouahaha! Je suis purement sadique et diabolique! Mais toutes les réponses à tes questions se retrouvent dans ce chapitre. Ou presque lol. Si j'arrive à vous mettre dans le doute des événement à suivre, alors j'aurai atteint mon but!

**Sherry: **Oh, une nouvelle lectrice! Je n'ai pas exactement prévu le nombre de chapitres pour cette histoire, mais c'est dur à dire. Je travaille avec le courant, au fur et à mesure. Mais je crois en faire une vingtaine environ. Avec la longueur de chaque chapitre, ça irait entre une dizaine à une vingtaine. Sinon, si mon imagination me porte loin, j'irais peut-être jusqu'à trente lol. Mais tout reste à voir.

**EMI:** Mais je ne fais pas l'innocente! Je suis tout à faite franche lol. Nah, c'est dans mon style de couper au bon endroit, c'est tout! Hehe, ça capte votre attention. Et voulez-vous bien me dire, môoosieur Malefoy, ce que vous faites? J'espère que vous n'harcelez pas ma lectrice parce que sinon j'irais bien volontiers vous balancer au dessus d'un pont lol! Moi aussi j'aime bien que Draco ait ses moments embarrassants. Tout le monde doit en avoir et ça serait très impossible de rester impassible toute sa vie. Bref, voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Emi!

**Malfoy4ever: **Oui, une chambre, ça déborde toujours de surprises! Bonne lecture!

**Puce: **Mais non, tu n'es pas nulle, je t'interdis de dire de telles choses! Et puis tu sais…même si on des des Moldues, qu'il te saute dessus, ça pourrait bien être intéressant aussi (Lula prend son air diabolique et vicieux). En tout cas, voici le septième chapitre de l'histoire. Que l'envie de lire soit avec toi!

**Saracroche: **Une fête bien arrosée, vous dites, Miss Saracroche? Humm…intéressant! Pour ce qui est de Draco et de son caractère irritant, il faut se mettre dans sa peau. Si tu avais ton pire ennemi devant toi que tu détestes depuis sept belles et longues années, la haine est toujours présente, et ce n'est pas au cours d'une seule journée que cette haine peut disparaître. Pour lui, le fait de l'avoir embrassée, d'être en sa présence et de l'avoir invitée (on s'entend…il ne l'a pas vraiment invitée lol) à venir à son Manoir n'est pas les meilleurs événements de sa vie. En plus de la pluie qui semble se mettre contre lui, il tombe et trébuche devant Hermione et perd la face. On parle de plusieurs heures passées avec elle. Il est normal qu'on se sente vraiment hors de soi-même quand on fréquente la personne qu'on déteste le plus pendant aussi longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on verra se qui se passera par la suite!

**Rose Potter: **Oh je suis désolée, j'étais bien allée sur ton profil et j'étais consciente que c'était Rose, ton vrai pseudo. Je m'excuse, mais tu vois, quand je réponds aux reviews, je prend automatiquement le nom qui m'est présenté! Dorénavant, je ne referai plus cette erreur lol. Merci pour ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Lou: **Ah, je suis contente de voir que tu trouves ça crédible et réaliste! C'est quelque chose que je voulais atteindre et je crois que j'ai bien fait lol. Mes délais sont toujours respectés (enfin…jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a eu aucun problème), car je poste toujours un chapitre chaque vendredi!

**Moony's wife: **Quelle sorte de bonbon veux-tu alors? Des dragées, des sucettes, des caramels, j'en ai de toutes les sortes lol! Voici la suite, chère épouse de Mumus! lol

**Swannee: **Un corde? Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là? Nannn, je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'un incident, fais-moi le plaisir de couper cette corde tout de suite lol! Ne pleure pas, le chapitre est là. Bonne lecture!

**Dream89: **Ah, bonjour Dream89 aka Hermy.67! Je vois que tu t'es crée un compte! Hehe et je vois aussi que tu m'as mise en auteure et histoire préférée! J'en suis toute émouvue lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Y'a des tas d'idées qui pulullent dans mon cerveau et je les concocte juste pour vous!

**Boo Sullyvan: **Mouis…dans toute les histoires, il y a des incohérences et je dois dire que c'en est une! Disons tout simplement qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et qu'il était sous la tension du moment. Des fois, on agit bizarrement et je peux sincèrement te dire que ça m'est arrivé lol! Jane est bien le second nom de Hermione. Et tu as bien raison, les dates ne correspondent pas s'il s'agissait des enfants respectifs de Draco et d'Hermione. Alors...qui sont-ils? La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre…et dans le prochain aussi lol.

'**Tite Mione: **Je suis extrêmement sadique quand je le veux lol. Ce n'est que le début, alors gare à toi lol! Voici la suite. Le chapitre est légèrement plus long!

**Lanounette:** Si on regarde les dates, la situation ne correspond plus. Mais la réponse est dans ce chapitre, alors garde les yeux ouverts lol! Bonne lecture!

**Frogy :** Ohhh c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que mon histoire possède une certaine musicalité! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup! I'll send you the candies by mail if you want lol And you have to wait for every Friday because I would kill myself if I had to do it during the week. School is tough. And rough. And a little annoying, to be honest lol!

Merci beaucoup à **Nanon**, **Rose Halliwell**, **L'inconnue**, **Djinn Faery**,** Cornemuz** et **LunDer** pour vos si gentilles reviews! J'en suis extrêmement touchée et je vais faire mon possible pour persévérer dans l'écriture de cette histoire!

* * *

_Je vous dois un ÉNORME merci. Vous êtes le record de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues depuis le début de cette histoire! Merci beaucoup. **25** reviews, c'est vraiment touchant. On s'approche de la trentaine, là! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Dans ma boîte de courriels, j'ai été époustouflée par le nombre de « botfanfiction » que je voyais. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.  
__J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 7 – Hide And Seek**

**16 juillet 1998**

Draco Malefoy traversa sa chambre d'une manière nonchalante. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et essaya de les peigner avec ses doigts. La pièce était très vaste. Le grand lit à baldaquin faisait face au garde-robe/passage secret et c'était par là qu'il se dirigeait. À sa droite, il passa à côté de la porte d'entrée et y jeta un coup d'œil comme s'il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne pour épier ses moindre gestes. Ses pieds nus laissèrent des traces humides sur le plancher de bois tout au long du parcours.

Du côté de la jeune femme qui s'émerveillait devant l'immensité de la chambre, Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle, prenant en compte tous les petits détails de la pièce. Les murs, malgré leur couleur sombre, étaient si hauts et larges qu'on aurait dit un château à l'intérieur d'un autre château. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans une chambre de cette taille et comparée à la sienne à Londres, il fallait avouer que ce n'était presque rien.

Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard qu'Hermione cessa de s'extasier devant la vue qui lui était offerte et qu'elle réalisa dans quel état piteux elle était. Ses vêtements lui collaient plus que jamais à la peau. C'était une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, allant en contradiction avec son amour pour la pluie. Certes, c'était le temps qui l'animait, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif à son avis, étaient les vêtements mouillés. Elle déposa son parapluie rouge qu'elle tenait toujours, sur le côté de l'armoire qui était à l'opposé de l'entrée de la chambre.

Draco parvint alors jusqu'à son lit et alla regarder la petite horloge de bois peint de noir qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait deux tables sculptées habilement de dragons aux côtés du lit. Il y déposa sa baguette.

« 17h57. » se dit-il doucement. Il se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, c'était qu'il ne se rendait pas du tout compte de ça. Pourtant, il s'était un peu apaisé l'esprit. « Il est 17h57. » répéta-t-il à l'adresse de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Déjà? » s'étonna Hermione. « Il est si tard…» Elle s'approcha d'une des nombreuses fenêtres cachées par des rideaux vert forêt de velours et admira le ciel. Toujours aussi gris. Mais le temps fuyait et le soir prendrait bientôt place. Malgré que la saison d'été retarde toujours la venue de l'obscurité, il se faisait tard. Elle remarqua alors que la chambre était quand même plongée dans une obscurité certaine. Elle s'arrangea pour dégager les autres fenêtres des rideaux pour laisser passer la clarté de la journée, en dépit du fait qu'il faisait grisâtre dehors.

Draco contourna son lit et alla rejoindre une de ses fameuses armoires, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'Hermione faisait. Les commodes étaient grandes comme des bibliothèques géantes. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'en bas et en sortit deux serviettes. Il en balança une sur son épaule droite et amena l'autre vers Hermione.

« Attrape, Granger. » dit-il en lui lançant la serviette d'un geste insouciant. Elle n'eut qu'un léger moment pour se départir de la fenêtre mais l'attrapa de justesse. Prise par surprise, si on pouvait dire, elle contempla la serviette pendant un moment.

« C'est pour te sécher. » Draco fit glisser la sienne sur sa tête et commença à assécher ses cheveux de tous bords tous côtés. En même temps, il jeta un regard sur son bureau qui était toujours recouvert de la liasse de papier et d'articles de journal. Il regarda ensuite Hermione à travers ses coups frénétiques de séchage et se dit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce qu'elle pensait de son père ou de sa famille. Après avoir enlever le surplus d'eau de sa chevelure, il passa le bout de tissu absorbant sur ton torse.

« Tu vas continuer à la regarder ou tu vas t'en servir? » demanda Draco d'un air intrigué mais amusé.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse. À son tour, elle passa la serviette sur ses cheveux, défaisant sa queue de cheval avant d'entamer le processus et pris bien soin d'égoutter les mèches devenues trop lourdes. La crinière qu'elle avait depuis la première année n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient seulement quelque peu ondulés mais rien de plus.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps? Parce que j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire, Granger. » annonça Draco d'une voix hautaine. Après avoir terminé de se sécher la peau, il lança sans égard la serviette sur son lit.

« Des choses à faire? Comme quoi, te prélasser sur la luxure de ta vie et te pavaner comme un roi dans les couloirs de ton Manoir, peut-être? » répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire narquois. (**N/A :** J'aime bien cette phrase lol)

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir profondément en mettant un doigt sur son menton. Il regarda au plafond. Un coup à la fenêtre. Un tour sur ses armoires. Et répondit.

« Humm…Après longue réflexion, je te dirais oui. C'est bien mieux comme ça. Et puis c'est les vacances, tu ne vas me dire que j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que tout ça! »

« Eh bien moi j'aurais une petite idée là-dessus. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai proposé? »

« Quoi? Cette connerie de réconciliation? » demanda ironiquement Draco.

« Oui. Cette connerie, comme tu le qualifies. » Hermione passa ensuite la serviette sur son visage et son cou, tout en le regardant.

« Écoute-moi bien, Granger. J'ai accepté de te faire venir ici et c'est déjà une très grande faveur que je t'ai faite. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire passer tes quatre volontés maintenant, hein? » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. (**N/A :** J'aime aussi celle-là!)

« Je ne t'en demande pas autant, Malefoy. Regarde, j'en ai marre de nos disputes. Marre de devoir me défendre, marre de me prendre la tête avec ces querelles, marre qu'on se crie après pour des banalités, marre qu'on se donne des coups. J'ai en par dessus la tête de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on se quitte sur de bons termes. Tout simplement. » À présent, c'était Hermione qui fronçait des sourcils.

« Tu sais que c'est absurde, Granger. » dit Malefoy après avoir écouté le petit discours qu'elle lui avait fait.

« J'ai bien pensé à cela et pour tout te dire, j'aime mieux tenter l'impossible que de ne pas effleurer l'idée. Si on ne prend pas de risques, qu'est-ce que signifierait de vivre? » dit Hermione doucement. « Je suis confiante que ce sera extrêmement ardu, mais je tiens à essayer. Tu vois, après la guerre, ça m'a fait réalisé que tout est éphémère. J'ai perdu des êtres chers…» Hermione revécut la mort de Ginny dans sa tête, «…et quand on se projette dans une telle situation, on doit faire preuve de tolérance. »

Hermione le fixa du regard, encore sous la lourdeur de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tout était véridique. La guerre avait tellement changé sa perception de la vie qu'elle devait à tout prix trouver une sorte d'issu pour se libérer de toute l'immensité des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues.

Draco réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas de raison concrète à cette idée insensée. Voulait-il céder à tout cela? Il ne le savait point. Mais d'un côté, il savait qu'il avait appris à connaître Hermione d'une façon subjective. La vision que lui présentait son père d'un sang-de-bourbe l'avait grandement influencé sur sa manière de juger les autres. Peut-être qu'Hermione n'était pas entièrement faite de saleté. Il ne la connaissait pas comme les autres la connaissaient. Allait-il choisir la voie de réconciliation?

« Granger, je crois sincèrement que - » commença Draco en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il fut par contre coupé par un bruit très inquiétant. On cognait à la porte. Les deux eurent le sang glacé et Hermione arborait un air épouvanté, mais beaucoup moins éminent que celui de Draco. Il savait qui se tenait derrière cette porte et intérieurement, Draco sautait partout d'énervement.

« Bordel de merde! » s'écria-t-il en murmurant. Il se remua les bras et pris brusquement Hermione par les épaules. Elle échappa sa serviette par terre. Hermione fut à la fois stupéfiée et dérangée, car elle n'avait pas pu avoir la suite de la réponse de Draco. Elle réprimanda par un grognement qui fut rapidement interrompu par le regard perçant et hagard du jeune homme qui la poussait vers le garde-robe.

« Draco? Tu es là? » fit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte de bois lourd.

Hermione rentra à reculon dans le soi-disant vestiaire sous la poussée énergique de Draco qui lui, avant de fermer la porte, lui avisa de quelques mots. « Tu te caches. Un seul bruit et je te découpe en morceaux. Compris? » Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde et accoura à l'entrée, ouvrant très peu la porte à Narcissa.

« Bonjour, Mère. » dit-il abruptement.

« Draco! Tu es tout trempé! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état tépide de ses pantalons. « Tu n'as pas utilisé le parapluie? »

« Non…Apparemment.» répondit Draco avec un air coupable.

« Je me doutais bien de tout cela. Et j'étais sûre et certaine que tu allais t'en venir en passant par l'un de tes petits passages souterrains. Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit où ils étaient situés. Allez, redonne-moi le parapluie, alors. »

« Euh…» commença Draco. L'état du parapluie était en en piteuse situation. Brisé et disloqué dans les rues de Londres, les morceaux épars de l'engin jonchaient çà et là. « On me l'a brisé, à l'hôpital. Un de ces patients malades s'était épris d'un moment de folie et me l'a cassé. Je n'ai donc pas pu le récupérer en bon état, Mère. » mentit Draco.

Dans le garde-robe, Hermione essayait d'écouter, l'oreille collée à la porte. Draco était bon menteur…malgré le fait que ses mensonges sonnaient partiellement préfabriqués.

« Hmm…Eh bien tant pis. La prochaine fois, Draco, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en procurer un et de le ramener sain et sauf. Va prendre une douche, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état. »

Quand Narcissa s'apprêtait à partir, elle vit quelque chose dans la chambre de son fils qui attira son attention. Malgré que la porte n'était que légèrement entrouverte (ce qui voulait toujours dire que son fils n'admettait pas encore de la visite dans son intimité), on pouvait voir une partie de la pièce. Et ce qu'elle avait vu l'intrigua fortement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, à côté de ton armoire? » demanda Narcissa. Draco ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait et se retourna pour regarder ce dont elle faisait allusion.

Hermione, à la référence de cette armoire, plaqua une main sur sa bouche. « _Merde, c'est mon parapluie! _» pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher la situation embarassante. Tout reposait maintenant sur la compétence de Draco à mentir.

Il fixa attentivement son armoire et lorsque son regard s'abaissa sur le côté du meuble, un air complètement dérangé apparut sur son visage. « _Putain, Granger. »_ cria-t-il mentalement.

En se retournant vers sa mère, il changea d'expression et arbora une image beaucoup plus innocente. « Ahh…euh c'est un parapluie, Mère. »

« Un parapluie? Rouge? » se questionna Narcissa, complètement sidérée par ce fait.

« Oui…C'est que lorsque je suis allé voir Père, j'ai trouvé un parapluie oublié dans le couloir. Puisque l'événement du patient fou m'est arrivé avant, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser à la place. Mais ce n'est qu'en sortant dehors que j'ai remarqué que le rouge était beaucoup trop vif. Alors je l'ai ramené jusqu'ici sans l'avoir utilisé. » Draco n'était pas du tout sûr de son coup. Cette histoire de patient fou et de parapluie oublié semblait beaucoup trop tirée par les cheveux.

« Oh. Je vois. » répondit sa mère, apparemment dupée par ce mensonge. « Eh bien fais attention, Draco. Ce parapluie aurait peut-être appartenu à un sang-de-bourbe. Range-le de côté et lave-toi. »

« Oui, Mère. » Draco était manifestement très soulagé de savoir qu'il avait tenu le coup. Mais combien fut-il en rage contre Hermione pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation! Il bouillonnait de colère.

« Le dîner sera servi bientôt. » dit-elle en descendant les escaliers, quittant l'enceinte du troisième étage.

Après s'être assuré que Narcissa était bien descendue jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, Draco ferma la porte d'un grand coup et se dirigea vers son garde-robe où se dissimulait Hermione. Sachant qu'il allait venir lui dire quelques mots, elle se leva rapidement et attendit qu'il la fasse sortir.

Avant de la sermonner, Draco jugea bon d'aller prendre sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte de la chambre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on entende quoi que ce soit par l'entremise de la porte qui n'était pas un isolant assez efficace.

Après avoir récupéré sa baguette et envoyé le sortilège, il enjamba son chemin vers la cachette d'Hermione.

« TRÈS BONNE IDÉE, GRANGER! » s'écria-t-il en flanquant la porte ouverte. « VRAIMENT! »

Elle sortit prestement et évita de justesse une emprise probable de celui qui, à présent, vociférait si fort qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'un sortilège d'impassibilité avait été pratiqué.

« Non mais! Où avais-tu la tête! Quelque part dans le néant? J'ai failli me faire démasquer nom d'un chien! Tu sais ce qui aurait pu m'arriver? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, Granger, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se promène souvent avec un foutu de parapluie rouge, _bordel _! »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, Malefoy. D'accord, j'ai gaffé, mais c'est du passé! Tout est réglé, alors arrête de beugler, veux-tu? » s'époumona Hermione, essayant de le calmer.

« NON! C'est ma maison, ma chambre et tu ne vas certainement pas te conduire comme une satanée de prof autoritaire, tu as compris? J'aurais pu perdre la peau, tout à l'heure, Granger! Les soupçons et les doutes ne sont pas dans ma liste de choses à faire! »

Il était prêt à lui arracher les yeux, mais se retint fortement de ne pas l'étrangler. Le fait était qu'il avait pu se mettre en fâcheuse position et que ça n'allait pas du tout l'avantager. Il était l'Homme de la maison et ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre la face. Surtout s'il décevait sa mère.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu gâcher une très grosse partie de la journée. Sachant que les parents de Draco n'étaient pas les plus compréhensibles et les plus compatissants, elle devait avouer le fait qu'elle aurait pu mettre non pas la vie de Draco, ce qui aurait été beaucoup trop poussé, mais au moins sa crédibilité en jeu.

Elle baissa la tête en guise de défaite et se sentit extrêmement mal d'avoir négligé ce détail. Draco, de son côté, évitait de la regarder. On l'entendait expirer fortement. Il leva sa baguette et pratiqua un Tergeo pour se sécher la totalité du corps et de ce qu'il portait. La serviette n'avait servi qu'à procéder aux préliminaires, d'une certaine manière.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Toutes les émotions vécues et engendrées l'avaient épuisé. C'était bien assez pour une journée. Il n'en pouvait juste plus. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être une nécessité de faire une sorte de cessez-le-feu. L'idée d'Hermione n'était peut-être pas si insensé. Après tous les moments passés avec elle, il s'apercevait que leur haine réciproque n'avait plus de limite, plus de sens. Il était vrai que les banalités de la vie qui les menaient à se disputer étaient bien trop anodines.

Sa respiration se calma progressivement et Draco essaya tout son possible pour extirper tout son mal. Il ne pouvait plus crier sur tous les toits, il n'avait plus de force. Il devait céder. La quantité d'insultes et de sous-entendus pour cette journée là aurait certainement battu toutes celles des années précédentes. C'était une des plus étranges journées.

Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers l'armoire dont laquelle il avait sorti les deux serviettes. Il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir à partir d'en bas et en sortit un caleçon (**N/A :** Ne pensez pas croche, svp! lol) et un chandail. Il ramassa le tout et s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Va prendre une douche, Granger. » dit-il en lui donnant le ballot de vêtements. « Et garde la serviette. Les vêtements aussi. »

Hermione était éberluée par la proposition de Draco. Qu'elle aille prendre un douche? Avec _ses_ vêtements? C'était sûrement une façon de dire « oui » à son projet. Peut-être.

« Hum…C'est par où? » demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix légèrement craintive.

« Quatrième porte à gauche. » répondit Draco en la fixant des yeux.

« Merci. »

Elle prit la sortie de la chambre et se dirigea avec un peu d'inquiétude vers la porte qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas peu dire qu'elle se sentait complètement déboussolée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière : cette volonté de s'apaiser et de ne pas trop la brusquer. C'était tout aussi intriguant que le baiser du carosse. Draco, lui, la regarda s'en aller comme s'il ne la reverrait plus. Ce qui était totalement dément. Lui-même n'était pas si sûr de ses actes, mais en y pensant bien, lui aussi en avait marre de cette querelle. Lui aussi.

En rentrant dans la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta pour admirer la splendeur de la pièce. Apparemment, elle allait sûrement avoir cette expression au visage à chaque fois qu'elle irait découvrir un autre endroit dans le Manoir. Le carrelage était d'un blanc nacré et opalin. La pièce était, encore une fois, très vaste. Tout reluisait, l'argent et l'or des robinets et du bain, les décorations. Tout.

Hermione s'approcha de la douche et mit sur la chaise doré, les vêtements et la serviette que Draco lui avait passés. Après longue réflexion, elle se rendait compte qu'il avait bien pu pratiquer sur elle le sortilège de Tergeo et qu'elle aurait quand même pu réutiliser ses vêtements. Mais le mieux était peut-être de changer d'air. Il était vrai que ses vêtements avaient traînés partout et quand c'est partout, la saleté a le temps de faire des dégâts.

Elle pénétra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Une vague de fraîcheur cascadait sur elle. Elle se laissa aller, éclipsant toutes les mauvaises pensées de la journée. Ah…douce eau épurée. Que de bien! En se moussant le corps, elle passa doucement la main sur une blessure qu'elle avait écopée lors de la dernière bataille. À l'épaule gauche, une brûlure au deuxième degrée traçait une forme de demi-lune qui allait jusqu'à son omoplate. La douleur était du passé depuis bien longtemps, mais la signature restait vestige. Ce qui était le plus ironique dans cette éraflure étendue, était que si l'on remontait jusqu'à la source du sortilège de Lashlabask, qui envoyait des gerbes d'étincelles brûlantes (**N/A :** Après plusieurs recherches, ce sort est considéré comme un anti-strangulot, mais prenons la définition de pour le bien de l'histoire) , c'était Draco Malefoy qui lui avait administré cette brûlure.

Ce n'était pourtant pas voulu. Il avait visé Neville Londubat mais au moment où le sort devait le frapper, Neville fut projeté sur le côté avec un expelliarmus d'un sorcier ennemi. L'impact de sa tête sur le sol fut si fort qu'il perdit connaissance jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, lui résultant un séjour à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour commotion cérébrale en plus des blessures aux corps qu'il avait déjà reçus. Alors qu'il était entre la conscience et l'inconscience, Hermione était de dos à Neville et ce fut elle qui reçut le coup. Draco ne savait pas quelle était la personne qu'il avait atteinte, car Hermione était au moins à 23 mètres de distance de Neville.

Pour une preuve de tolérance, cela en était une. Elle avait le coupable de sa blessure devant elle depuis le moment où elle avait rendu visite à Harry. Seulement, pas une seule fois fut-elle référence à cet événement particulier.

En terminant sa douche, elle enfila les vêtements que lui avait donnés Draco et lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le grand miroir de la salle, elle s'esclaffa à la vue de son apparence. Elle avait l'air d'être une Malefoy, tellement les vêtements étaient typiquement de son genre. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre dans ces pièces de tissus appartenant à Draco et avait l'impression de flotter dans le chandail, tellement ce n'était pas sa taille.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce avec ses vêtements mouillés dans les mains, elle pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme sur la pointe des pieds.

« Hum hum. » fit-elle en se râclant la gorge pour lui souligner sa présence.

Draco, qui s'était étendu sur son lit, les mains sous la tête et qui avait enfilé un chandail, se leva soudainement à la vue d'Hermione. En la voyant accoutrée de cette manière plutôt amusante, un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ces vêtements me font beaucoup mieux qu'ils ne le sont pour toi, à ce que je vois. » dit-il tranquillement.

Manifestement, Draco s'était décompressé et retournait à son état de Serpentard ordinaire. Hermione l'avait remarqué et fut très heureuse de ce changement d'état d'âme.

« C'est bien normal. Je suis une fille, je te rappelle. » répondit Hermione en lui faisant une autre de ses grimaces.

« En es-tu sûre, Granger? » continua Draco dans son humeur ironique.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je l'étais encore, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Elle s'avança vers la baguette de Draco qui traînait sur le lit. « Pourrais-tu pratiquer un Tergeo sur mes vêtements par hasard? »

Draco regarda la pile dégoulinante qu'elle avait dans les bras et utilisa sa baguette à bon essor, sans vraiment riposter contre cette faveur. Il la regarda ensuite faire. Hermione pliait soigneusement ses habits et les mit sur le dessus d'une des commodes de la chambre.

Puis, un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installa encore. Pendant ce moment d'instabilité émotionnelle, Hermione vit le bureau de Draco et fut très intéressée par la paperasse qui couvrait le dessus de la table. Elle s'en approcha et observa les articles de jounaux découpés et déchirés, les encerclements faits de rouge autour du nom de Lucius Malefoy qui se répétait maintes et maintes fois.

Draco la laissait faire, il s'était bien dit plus tôt que ça ne lui dérangerait aucunement de la voir fouiller dans la liasse de papier. Par contre, ce dont il n'avait pas pensé, était qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ses tiroirs.

Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de droite. Des papiers et encore des papiers de toutes sortes. Allant de lettres de correspondance à des dessins divers d'Harry se faisant battre au Quidditch qu'il avait fait en cours de potions dans les années précédentes. Elle sourit à la nostalgie des jours anciens. Mais bientôt, son sourire fit place à une exclamation légère de stupeur. Elle tombait sur quelque chose qui provoquait l'émergence d'une tonne de questions de sa matière grise. Elle tombait sur un objet qui lui avait appartenu.

« _Janthine_ ? » s'écria Hermione en prenant l'agate violette dans ses mains, la retournant et la retournant incessament, comme si l'émerveillement et la surprise s'éternisaient.

Draco, à ce nom prononcé, eut tout à coup le souffle coupé. Il avait eu des doutes. Des pensées, mais jamais n'était-il allé aussi loin dans ses hypothèses. Il s'avança vers Hermione, toutefois en gardant ses distances, et l'observa.

« Attend…c'est impossible. » dit finalement Hermione, après avoir contemplé la pierre.

« Tu serais…la fille au parapluie rouge? Jane? » questionna Draco, l'air hébété. (**N/A :** Désolée pour le cliché du titre qui rentre dans l'histoire…mais je n'ai pas pu y résister! L'impulsion était trop forte! lol)

« Ah non, je rêve là. Ohhhh, non. Je dois rêver. » Hermione avait elle aussi eu des doutes. Mais comment est-ce qu'un aussi gentil garçon aurait pu devenir un tel énergumène de classe hautaine et moqueuse?

Draco recula à la réponse d'Hermione, tout en arborant une expression fourvoyée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux.

« _Jane _? Nonnnn, mais c'est quoi ce délire? » dit-il en secouant la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'il découvre enfin.

« Bordel de Merlin, c'était toi, Dragan? » s'exclama Hermione à son tour. Tout semblait par contre coordonner. Les instants qui pouvaient se relier facilement avec la personnalité de chacun après 11 ans firent connection. « J'arrive pas à y croire. Là c'est trop fort. » continua Hermione dans son ahurissement.

Draco, de son côté, même s'il était dans une consternation suprême, fit les liens entre les moments vécus avec Jane au parapluie rouge et Hermione Granger. Tout s'assemblait. Jane vivait de l'autre côté de la ville, parmi les sang-de-bourbes. Comme Hermione. Draco se demandait franchement s'il n'y avait pas une aussi grosse nouvelle qui allait suivre après cette dernière.

Hermione le regarda attentivement. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas si changé que ça. Peut-être avait-il décidé de prendre un caractère plus sérieux et « autoritaire » comme son père quatre ans après, lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard? En dépit de toute cette stupéfaction temporaire, Hermione revit en Draco, le jeune garçon de 7 ans qui adorait la pluie. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi il ne s'était pas servi se son parapluie quand elle l'avait bousculé à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Tout se conjugait à merveille.

« Draco, le dîner est servi! » fit une voix du fin fond du rez-de-chaussée.

Sauvés par la cloche. Ou l'étaient-ils vraiment? Comment allaient-ils maintenant se comporter entre eux, maintenant que leurs souvenirs d'enfance avaient refait surface après 11 années? Draco et Hermione se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire et ce fut Draco qui dû trancher ce moment délicat.

« Je t'apporterai de quoi manger en revenant. » Et ce fut avec cette dernière phrase qu'ils se laissèrent, tous deux encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles plus que rocambolesques, c'était le cas de le dire.

Pendant que Draco descendait les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la salle à manger, Hermione serra dans sa main l'agate qui lui appartenait auparavant et sentit une chaleur s'y dégager doucement.

Il pleuvait dehors.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Voici encore la fin d'un autre chapitre. L'avez-vous aimé, apprécié? Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'histoire de Dragan et de Jane n'a pas été poursuivie dans cette partie précise de l'histoire. J'ai cru bon de devoir mettre plus d'emphase sur ce que vivais nos deux jeunes adultes. C'était un chapitre consacré seulement à leur histoire et je crois que c'était assez nécessaire.

On voit une teinte humoristique (Est-ce que ça a marché? Mon humour n'est pas trop ennuyant, j'espère…) se formuler avec leur conversation, le coup de la cachette, d'où le titre _Hide and Seek_. Mais ce qui est le plus important à retenir, est ce qui se passe dans leur tête. Draco semble céder sous la lourdeur de la situation. Il est en train d'accepter le projet d'Hermione, ce qui est une étape majeure.

En plus de tout cela, le chapitre se termine avec les retrouvailles. Je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous avez essayé d'émettre des hypothèses sur comment allaient se passer ces retrouvailles. Oui, car maintenant que cela est dévoilé, nous savons que Jane était bien et bel Hermione et que Dragan était Draco.

Mais la réponse au pourquoi de cette utilisation de noms inhabituelle n'est pas encore émise. Vous devrez attendre au retour de Draco après le souper, ce qui veut dire, au prochain chapitre! Oui…je suis sadique. Je le sais et je le fais exprès lol!

Je fais aussi allusion à la blessure d'Hermione à l'épaule gauche. Authentique, cette idée, non? Et dire que c'est Draco Malefoy lui-même qui le lui a donnée. Et c'est peut-être juste moi, mais j'aime bien la conclusion de ce chapitre. Dans le précédent, j'avais décris comment l'agate réchauffait ses mains lorsqu'il pleuvait.

PS : On est vendredi le 18 novembre et Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu est sortie en salle (au Québec, en tout cas)! Bon cinéma à tous ceux et celles vont aller le voir!

_Each day, new adventures are born by the hands of an ambitious author.  
__Don't forget to review! It's the all-time favourite reward!_

**_On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le huitième chapitre!_**

_With wild flowers blooming in autumn,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	9. Let's Hope It'll Be All Over Soon

**11.03.06**

Bonjour tout le monde! Après une absence prolongée imprévue due à mes temps libres restreints et à mon ancien ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme, je suis de retour parmi et je suis prête à vous présenter le huitième chapitre de **LFAPR** que j'ai dû réécrire (et que j'ai réduit à l'essentiel) sous un sentiment de découragement fort ennuyant, car c'est seulement à partir du neuvième chapitre que les aventures Draco/Hermione prennent réellement leur envol. Wow, ça c'était une longue phrase! XD

Vous verrez pourquoi ce chapitre est considéré comme prémisse aux réelles péripéties de notre couple chéri.Mais bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus! Voici le 8e chapitre, tant attendu!

Bonne lecture, tout le monde!

* * *

_**Dans le dernier chapitre…**_

_« Je t'apporterai de quoi manger en revenant. » Et ce fut avec cette dernière phrase qu'ils se laissèrent, tous deux encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles plus que rocambolesques, c'était le cas de le dire._

_Pendant que Draco descendait les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la salle à manger, Hermione serra dans sa main l'agate qui lui appartenait auparavant et sentit une chaleur s'y dégager doucement._

_Il pleuvait dehors.

* * *

_

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 8 – Let's Hope It'll Be All Over Soon**

**16 juillet 1998**

Draco enjambait chaque marche de l'escalier avec une rapidité aussi fulgurante que le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch de tous les siècles. Il voulait à tout prix changer d'esprit. Il fallait croire que c'était la journée la plus inouïe qu'il avait vécue jusqu'ici. D'énormes changements se faisaient sentir au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir le fait qu'il ait passé toute une journée avec Hermione Granger, ennemie en chair et en os. Pourquoi avait-il eu la moindre pensée à son égard pour en aboutir à lui parler sous son toit?

N'était-ce pas celle qui faisait partie du flanc des bons sorciers? Du côté de ceux qui avaient fait écopé à son père de multiples blessures? Il dévalait les trois étages comme un vif d'or. Draco se déchirait à présent l'esprit. Il avait complètement perdu la tête et toute faculté à prendre les bonnes décisions. S'il avait été plus détestable lors de cette sortie à l'hôpital, ou plutôt s'il avait continué sur son chemin pour rendre visite à Lucius, il aurait probablement évité toute cette aventure qui était honnêtement abominable à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme maugréa, les sourcils froncés comme du parchemin que l'on aurait froissé et se dirigea vers la gauche pour prendre le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Le Manoir était tellement grand que tout y paraissait sombre. Les murs de pierre dégageaient une telle austérité que des frissons parcouraient le corps au contact de ces derniers. Contre toute attente, certaines pièces étaient agréablement emplies de clarté et de lumière. Les grandes fenêtres des étages supérieurs offraient une luminosité quasi angélique.

Ce qui laissait souvent Narcissa perplexe, fut que Draco ait choisi le troisième étage pour son habitat. Il avait opté pour la lumière, mais dans sa chambre chacune des larges fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'un rideau de velours épais et lourd qu'il avait fait mettre. Pourquoi avoir adopté cet étage pour tant de soleil quand l'obscurité envahissait ses appartements?

Draco traversait donc les nombreux couloirs interminables du Manoir pour se rendre à destination. Il n'avait plus très faim et n'avait que cette stupide situation en tête. Plus il se rapprochait de la grande porte qui faisait au moins trois mètres de large, plus ses pas diminuaient d'étendue. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pointe devant Narcissa avec un air soupçonneux. Elle distinguerait facilement que Draco n'était pas dans un état normal et que quelque chose clochait apparemment.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il pénétra nonchalamment dans la vaste pièce oblongue qui était ornée par de nombreux tableaux de paysages et de longues bougies.

Narcissa prenait place dans une chaise à haut dossier, sculpté de manière si perfectionniste que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier ce dernier comme d'une œuvre magique. Ce que Narcissa n'avait point révélé à nulle personne était que ce fauteuil avait bien et bel été sculpté par un Moldu. C'était l'unique chose qu'elle aimait et admirait du monde ordinaire. Le fait qu'un Moldu soit parvenu à modeler un tel chef-d'œuvre sans aucun recours à la magie la fascinait. Bien entendu, son intérêt n'arrivait point à la cheville d'Arthur Weasley.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Draco », dit posément Narcissa en voyant son fils traversa la pièce, « Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas descendre de ta chambre. »

« Je devais régler certaines choses » répondit Draco d'un ton grave. En disant cette phrase, tout ce qu'il avait en tête était le visage ébahi d'Hermione qui tenait Janthine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire au juste? Aurait-elle pu par bonheur, décidé de déguerpir de frayeur pour ne jamais revenir?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Mais quelle connerie! » s'écria Hermione, pataugeant dans une marée d'exclamations. Elle marchait en va-et-vient, le rythme bien engagé. « C'est stupéfiant à la fin. Oui, voilà bien le mot! Stupéfiant! »

Hermione possédait toujours l'agate et la serrait tout le long de sa promenade. Il était clair que cette aventure n'allait pas se terminer de sitôt. Elle aussi parvint à se demander si elle n'avait pas été happée par un brin de folie pour l'avoir mise dans une telle situation. « Stupéfiant…» continua-t-elle à se dire.

Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement dans sa marche et fixa de ses yeux la table de travail où reposait l'immense paperasse. Elle attendit un instant, expirant de longues respirations et finit par s'en approcher. Elle regardait les papiers qui traînaient et les taches d'encres qui recouvraient le haut du bureau. « _Je dois leur écrire._ » pensa Hermione.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Suis-je au courant de ces choses-là, Draco? » demanda Narcissa, soudainement intéressée.

Draco la fixa d'un regard un peu tendu. Il n'allait pas lui avouer ce qu'il cachait dans sa chambre, bien évidemment, mais que faire si Narcissa découvre son secret? Elle irait le tuer sur le champ. Non en fin de compte, elle donnerait cette opportunité à son mari dès qu'il se serait rétabli. Et Draco savait ce qui l'attendrait si Lucius était au courant.

« C'est rien de très important. Des comptes à régler » répondit simplement le jeune homme, espérant que la conversation se terminerait là.

« Tu ne côtoies plus les élèves de Poudlard, pourtant. Avec qui aurais-tu des problèmes? »

« J'ai croisé des anciens Gryffondor à Ste-Mangouste. Je n'avais le choix que de venir les ridiculiser un peu. Depuis le duel, il est rare que je puisse avoir une opportunité pareille » tenta de nouveau Draco. Il devait vite trouver une issue pour se sortir de cette situation compromettante, sinon, adieu à sa vie tranquille.

Étonnement, Narcissa avala le coup. Il va sans dire que cette dernière réponse correspondait parfaitement avec la personnalité complexe de Draco et par conséquent, tout à fait crédible. Il était détestable, égoïste, méprisable, malhonnête…et la liste ne s'arrêtait sûrement pas là.

Narcissa se vit donc satisfaite de cette explication logique et laissa la discussion se clore par elle-même. Le temps passait et la pluie faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur. Apparemment, les éléments paraissaient ne faire qu'un avec l'esprit bouleversé de Draco. Quelle coïncidence!

« Draco, j'ai quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer. Mais avant, laisse moi faire venir Jinx, il traîne ces jours-ci. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête pour ensuite détourner son visage vers une petite porte dorée au coin de la pièce. C'était par ce passage que les elfes de maison des Malefoy s'infiltraient pour garnir la longue table de la salle de repas copieux.

« Jinx! Le repas! » fit Narcissa d'un voix forte. Puis, elle se tourna vers son fils, le visage sérieux et concerné. Tout doucement, elle lui informa des nouvelles qui l'attendaient. « Draco, je devrai partir demain soir. Je serai en visite chez une amie de longue date à ton père et je compte y rester pendant quelque temps. La durée n'est pas déterminée, mais je tâcherai de revenir le plus tôt possible, puisque ton père est encore dans cet état. »

Draco, étrangement happé d'une soudaine béatitude, s'empressa de rassurer Narcissa.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Père. Il ne bougera pas. On m'a bien dit qu'il était en voix de se rétablir. Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il faut. Je suis bien assez grand pour vivre seul » assura Draco, en sachant malheureusement très bien qu'il n'allait pas vivre seul pendant cette période. Curieusement, l'image de la jeune ex-Gryffondor le bombardant d'injures et de menaces apparut dans son esprit.

« Oui, » affirma Narcissa sur un ton plus maternel. « Parfois, j'oublie encore que tu es un homme. » Elle soupira et se redressa pour terminer ses propos. « J'imagine qu'un peu de repos serait de circonstance. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'écrire pour annoncer ton retour » rajouta le grand blond à tire-d'aile. Subtilement, Draco avait imposé ses règles de jeux, si on avait à qualifier ce qu'il faisait. Il avait à préciser certains points pour que sa thérapie de réconciliation avec Hermione se fasse sans problème, dans la joie et l'allégresse en considérant qu'offusquer Hermione est une partie de plaisir, bien évidemment. À ce moment là, l'image de l'ex-Gryffondor mitraillée de propos désobligeants de la part de Draco apparut agréablement dans son esprit.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« _Je dois leur écrire, sinon ils iront placarder des avis de recherche en moins de deux!_ » pensa Hermione, agitée à l'unique pensé de cette situation qui serait involontaire et négligée de sa part.

Elle s'affaira au bureau de Draco, déposa l'agate et s'installa en indien dans le gros fauteuil. Elle retroussa pendant longtemps les manches du chandail que lui avait donné son « ennemi », car ils étaient beaucoup trop longs et alla finalement chercher l'équipement qui était à sa disposition : une plume à pointe à moitié écorchée, une seule feuille de parchemin froissée et tachée et de l'encre presque sèche dans un minuscule flacon de verre.

« Pour quelqu'un de fortuné, il n'a pas l'air pourvu de beaucoup de matériel…» se murmura Hermione, les sourcils levés. « Même Ron est mieux équipé! »

Elle prit une respiration lente et entreprit l'écriture de sa lettre (**N/A **: Les parenthèses représentent ses pensées.)

_Bonjour Maman, Papa,_

_J'ai croisé un ami _(Quel ami, oui! Vous ne me le faites pas dire!)_ de très longue date à l'hôpital. Vous ne le reconnaîtriez pas même si je vous le présentais. Voilà, il m'a invité _(Je me suis invité moi-même…)_ chez lui pour qu'on puisse discuter plus amplement mais puisqu'il vit dans le Wiltshire, il me sera possible de revenir que dans quelques jours. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'occupera de moi _(HAHAHahaha…).

_Je vous écrirai de temps en temps pour vous tenir à jour de mes activités. Par contre, je vous prierais de ne pas me réécrire. Si vraiment c'est urgent, renvoyez un message via le hibou que je vous enverrai._

_Je vous embrasse fort,  
__Hermione Granger_

_Ps : Pourriez-vous renvoyer ma baguette? J'ai oublié de la prendre en partant ce matin._

Hermione déposa la plume sur le bois du bureau et relut son message. Rien de suspect. Pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Pas de fautes d'orthographe, surtout. Elle plia le bout de parchemin de telle sorte que le papier finirait par ressembler à un carré. Ensuite, elle écrivit le nom de ses parents sur la partie plane de la lettre et se retourna vers l'espace de la chambre en quête d'une bougie assez longue pour pouvoir y faire couler quelque goutte de cire sans pouvoir se brûler.

Elle repéra une belle bougie à peine utilisée sur la table de nuit et alla la prendre. Heureusement, Draco n'avait pas repris sa baguette lorsqu'il avait pratiqué le Tergeo sur la pile de vêtements trempés d'Hermione. Elle vit l'innocent bout de bois sur le coin du lit et le prit en chemin.

Hermione alluma la bougie par l'entremise de la baguette tout en retournant vers le bureau. Elle inclina la torsade de cire au dessus de la lettre et fit couler cinq bonnes gouttes pour s'assurer que la missive serait bien conservée.

« Il ne reste plus que le moyen de transport » déclara la jeune femme.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Cela me surprend de te voir si soucieux de mes projets tout à coup » déclara Narcissa.

« C'est parce que tu me sembles très éreintée depuis quelque temps. Un peu de répit ne te ferait pas de tort. Avec le duel qui s'est terminé, tout a changé…»

« Je suppose. Bref, passons. Ce sujet commence à me fatiguer. Jinx! Jinx, viens-tu! »

Draco baissa son regard et vit une réflexion abîmée de son visage dans la porcelaine de la vaisselle. Il n'avait réellement plus faim à ce stade-ci. Valait mieux rapporter de quoi manger pour son invitée spéciale.

« Hum…Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Je reviendrai aux cuisines quand je le serai » confessa Draco. Il se leva progressivement de son siège et salua sa mère d'un léger coup de tête.

Narcissa ne lui posa point de question, sachant que le repas à table en famille n'était pas un sujet à débat. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas l'appétit, c'était son droit de quitter la table. Elle lui répondit donc en inclina sa tête et en n'hésitant pas à interpeller une fois de plus son elfe de maison, Jinx, réputé pour sa maladresse.

Draco se redirigea vers les longs couloirs du Manoir, mais dès qu'il était hors de vue de la salle à manger, il accoura vers les cuisines qui se situaient juste à côté. Sans faire de bruit, il demanda à voir Whyn (**N/A **: Prononciation Winne), son elfe de maison personnel. Pas brillant, un peu lourdaud, mais tout de même efficace.

Un petit elfe à longues oreilles crochues et aux yeux globuleux apparut en vitesse à l'entrée des cuisines.

« J'ai besoin que tu me ramènes un repas complet. Et dorénavant, tu viendras à ma porte, _sans te faire voir_, avec un de ces repas matin, midi et soir à chaque jour, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est compris? » demanda Draco, le plus bas possible.

L'elfe acquiesça nerveusement et retourna parmi les siens pour ressortir prestement avec un plateau plus large que lui-même, garni d'un repas digne de nourrir dix personnes à lui seul.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde et s'en alla vers les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage. Regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Whyn de lui porter le plateau jusqu'à sa chambre pour éviter de grimper les trois étages avec cette immense assiette dans les mains, Draco maugréa tout le long du chemin. Déjà qu'il avait tout fait pour cette misérable sang-de-bourbe, voilà qu'il jouait au serviteur!

Dans la chambre, Hermione avait entendu les pas traînés à l'extérieur. Elle ne se douta pas que c'était bel et bien Draco, mais par précaution, elle alla se mettre à l'arrière d'une des armoires qui s'adossaient au mur connexe à la porte. De là, même si elle ne pouvait pas percevoir la réelle personne, elle avait toujours la possibilité de voir l'ombre qui serait projetée sur le parquet de bois.

Lentement mais sûrement, une silhouette très reconnaissable par les cheveux s'avança dans la chambre avec quelque chose de plat dans les mains et referma la porte. Hermione n'avait donc plus rien à craindre. Elle sauta à pieds joints en murmurant un léger « bonsoir » qui se voulait accueillant, mais sous cette hospitalité trop engagée, Draco sursauta d'un bond en arrière et les aliments les plus légers du plateau s'élancèrent sous le coup.

Hermione, ayant développé ses réflexes au cours des années, fit léviter le tout en une fraction de seconde grâce à la baguette qu'elle avait toujours en main.

« Tu veux me rendre cardiaque, c'est ça? » s'écria Draco en alternant son regard ahuri vers les quelques légumes qui flottaient dans l'air et le visage déconcerté d'Hermione. « J'te conseille de ne plus faire ça du tout! Tu imagines dans quelle merde je serais si tu avais fait ce coup idiot à ma mère! » Et Draco conçut la scène. « Bonjour Mère! Surprise! Une petite sang-de-bourbe pour te faire plaisir! » termina le jeune homme avec un ton sarcastique.

« Calme-toi, n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois » répondit Hermione en essayant de masquer ses rires.

Draco la dévisagea silencieusement et contourna les légumes qui voltigeaient encore dans les airs. Il déposa bruyamment le plateau sur son bureau et soupira de fatigue et d'exaspération.

Hermione, de son côté, alla rejoindre le jeune homme pour lui remettre sa baguette.

« Je me suis permis d'écrire un message à mes parents. Ils vont envoyer la mienne » dit-elle, tout en lui tendant la tige de bois.

Draco la prit d'un mouvement brusque et s'éloigna de son invitée pour se rapprocher de son lit. Pendant un long moment, il se mit dos à Hermione. Il ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Tant d'émotions fortes, d'incidents et de souvenirs avaient fait surface que Draco se sentait brutalement vulnérable. Un certain sentiment d'impuissance le possédait et cela l'avait conduit à une incapacité à se maîtriser.

Hermione le regardait d'un air à la fois indifférent et désolé. Elle savait très bien que les événements des années précédentes avaient édifié une extrême aversion réciproque. Comment pardonner les abominables crimes et les injures? Draco lui-même n'était pas fait de fer. Il avait dû souffert à ces attaques.

Un long silence régna dans la chambre.

« Tu m'as rapporté ce plateau plutôt rapidement. N'as-tu pas mangé? » finit-elle par dire en détournant son regard vers l'assiette argentée.

Draco pivota lentement sur lui-même pour la regarder en face. Une expression contractée et affligée planait sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tout cela m'arrive, à ce que _tu_ arrives. Je n'ai pas souhaité rétablir notre situation, ou peu importe la sorte de relation que l'on possède. Je vis _ma_ vie et tu as la tienne. Si tu es chez moi aujourd'hui, portant mes vêtements, mangeant nos repas, c'est que j'ai réellement perdu les pédales. »

La jeune femme demeura quelque peu interloquée à l'égard de ces propos. Le simple fait qu'elle était bien et bel chez lui ne partait que d'une rencontre anodine. Il était vrai que cette aventure n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Pour Hermione, le mois avait été long, difficile et terne. Recherchait-elle quelqu'un avec qui partager sa mélancolie et sa souffrance? Elle se sentit tout d'un coup vide de sens. Avait-elle atteint un tel stade de désolation qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'attirer la sympathie des autres?

Draco vit dans l'espace d'un temps une étincelle parcourir les iris miroitants d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes adultes ne s'observaient pas directement, mais au plus profond de chacun, une introspection sérieuse s'amorçait.

Hermione fut la première à briser l'atmosphère délicate qui régnait depuis un moment en prenant le plateau garni. Elle prit soin de garder son sang-froid, à ne pas chanceler et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour sortir de la chambre en murmurant : « Merci pour le repas. Je choisirai une des chambres de l'étage. Bonne nuit. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, Draco se rappela de l'annonce que lui avait fait Narcissa quelques moments auparavant. « Demain soir, ma mère partira pour quelques jours. Tu n'auras plus à te cacher », lui dit-il, le ton encore ferme.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête et sortit de la chambre, ne jetant aucun regard vers l'arrière. Draco, qui n'avait point cessé d'observer ses moindres gestes alla refermer la lourde porte qui le séparait maintenant d'Hermione.

« Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ce qui va m'attendre dans les jours qui vont suivre », pensa Hermione après avoir pénétré dans une des chambres.

De l'autre côté, Draco scella le dernier écart de son entrée.

Dans un chuchotement, il dit tout bas : « Espérons que tout se terminera bientôt. »

* * *

**  
Notes de l'auteure**

Après cette lecture, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à peaufiner ce chapitre. Non seulement il fallait que je le réécrive au complet, mais le plus coriace dans ce processus fut que je devais m'empêcher de faire interagir Draco et Hermione le plus souvent possible. Ce chapitre est le pivot central de cette histoire.

C'est à partir du prétexte du départ de Narcissa que nos deux héros pourront faire fleurir leur relation. Et comme vous vous le figurez bien, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'enclencher leur union dans ce chapitre, quelque soit sa longueur (eh oui…je me réserve habituellement 9 pages par chapitre et celui-ci n'en possède que 6).

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu. Mais je vous promets que j'essaierai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour écrire le plus fréquemment possible. Malheureusement, l'école est dans le chemin et je ne peux pas éviter les embûches qu'elle me tend.

Bref, restez à l'écoute (à l'œil, plutôt) car j'entame le prochain chapitre avec excitation!

_À la prochaine!  
**Merci encore pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews!**_

_With all my heart, for your extraordinary patience, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	10. Visiting Lake Pandora

**08.07.06**

**EMI : **Ah, très chère lectrice! Que tu es fidèle! Ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que malgré mon absence, tu tiens toujours le coup pour me lire. Ça me fait très chaud au cœur. Merci, tu es une formidable revieweuse! Oui, le dernier chapitre était plutôt court, mais comme tu l'as dit, je n'aurais pas pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce chapitre se terminait par lui-même. Bref, voici la suite de l'histoire! Voyons comment Draco va réagir à ça!

**Malilite : **Comment j'arrive à écrire aussi bien? Bah…je ne sais pas vraiment lol. Il faut dire que j'ai une passion pour l'écriture et comme j'ai assez d'imagination pour faire une fanfiction HP, j'en ai profité pour pondre celle-là! Je suppose qu'elle te plaît. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Malfoy4ever :** Voici le chapitre que tu attendais! Je suis contente de voir que tu es au rendez-vous lol. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. Sur ce, voilà la suite!

**LunDer :** Je suis tout aussi contente que toi pour le départ de Narcissa! Elle nuit aux possibilités Draco/Hermione, espérons qu'elle ne nous causera pas de trouble. Merci pour tes gentils mots!

**Miaou :** Bonjour Alex! Je crois que c'était une preuve de télépathie cet appel! Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu penseras à ma fic, un nouveau chapitre y sera rajouté! On ne sait jamais! Hehe. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Bee : **Je ne prévois jamais à l'avance le nombre de chapitre que mes histoires auront. Mais à en analyser les choses, je crois que je suis due pour y mettre au moins une vingtaine de chapitres pour cette histoire-ci.

**Harone :** Moi aussi je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas m'embrouiller dans toutes mes descriptions qui n'en finissent pas! J'imagine que ça doit être de la magie hehe. Merci pour tes mots, ça me fait très plaisir! Je passerai voir tes fics à l'occasion!

Merci à **lou**, **malie**, **Kaorulabelle**, **nees**, **harrypotter2904**, **elfa04** et **johanna**!

* * *

_Merci tout le monde pour vos merveilleux commentaires! Pardonnez-moi de mon absence. J'ai réellement honte de cette mise à jour parce qu'elle a été attendue par vous il y a très très longtemps. Ne me lapidez pas! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois!_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous profitez du beau temps (ou que vous êtes)! Le 12 juillet je pars pour la France et je reviendrai le 4 août. D'ici là, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour. Je n'ai pas encore entamé le prochain chapitre, alors considérez bien ça. Voici la suite, le neuvième chapitre de __La Fille au Parapluie Rouge !_

* * *

**  
LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 9 – Visiting Lake Pandora**

**17 juillet 1998**

Yeux clos. Couverture tirée jusqu'au cou. Confort de la chaleur d'été et extrêmes faisceaux de lumière. Draco dû se réveiller plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Les rideaux qui avaient été déplacés par Ô Sainte Hermione la veille avaient désagréablement procuré à Draco une intense clarté matinale.

Les cheveux embroussaillés et les paupières encore à moitié fermées, le jeune homme souleva les draps pour réaliser que la journée allait être longue. Très longue. Il s'avança vers la plus proche fenêtre et son regard se posa sur le ciel. Un bleu étincelant et clair recouvrait l'horizon. Il fut surpris de voir un revirement de climat aussi radical, malgré que le monde magique ait fière chandelle dans toutes fluctuations de température.

À l'extérieur, l'eau de pluie qui s'était déversée sans relâche rendait le sol humide, mais s'asséchait tranquillement sous les rayons du soleil. Selon Draco, ce beau temps n'était qu'en implacable contradiction avec ce qui allait lui arriver : séjourner avec Hermione Granger, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Draco décida donc de se consoler en prenant une bonne douche froide pour se revigorer l'esprit. Prenant une nouvelle paire de pantalons et un nouveau chandail, il se dirigea vers la porte, les jambes toutes ramollies. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il n'hésita pas à prendre la quatrième porte à gauche qui était entrouverte.

Graduellement, tout en poussant la porte, il fut accueilli par une jeune Hermione encore étrangère à sa venue. Elle contemplait la réflexion qui se dessinait sur la glace du miroir tout au fond de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, aplatissant les mèches normalement ondulées et bouclées. Remarquablement, elle avait les cheveux en réelle cascade.

Draco garda son silence, l'observant d'un regard indescriptible. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et suivait ses gestes de ses yeux pâles. Hermione passait ses doigts dans la chevelure comme pour la brosser délicatement. Puis, Draco se décida à pénétrer enfin dans la pièce qui était plus humide qu'à l'habitude.

Son reflet se manifesta tranquillement dans la glace et cela provoqua une exclamation étouffée de la part d'Hermione. Elle se retourna vivement, le cœur encore battant.

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Hermione se résolve à dévier son regard, mal à l'aise. Elle fixait les carreaux de droite à gauche. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de revenir au visage de son hôte sans bouger de la tête, mais ces moments-là ne duraient qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'elle se remette à contempler l'éclat des dalles.

« Je sais que c'est encore tôt, mais tu ne comptes pas rester ici toute la journée, j'espère? » dit Draco pour couper ce silence embêtant qui paraissait toujours présent.

Hermione fut quelque peu surprise par cet engagement soudain. Elle balbutia ses mots et après un certain temps qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser pour ménager ses propos, Hermione conclut qu'elle n'avait rien à lui répondre.

Elle ramena vers l'arrière ses cheveux qu'elle devait encore dégoutter et entreprit de prendre la sortie.

« Bon matin », dit-elle simplement en passant à ses côtés. Un bref sourire accompagné d'une légère grimace fut la dernière expression que Draco reçut. Il regarda la porte se fermer pour ensuite secouer la tête, railleur. « Ridicule. »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

De l'autre côté, Hermione s'éloigna en vitesse. Il était encore difficile de respirer tout banalement en compagnie de Draco Malefoy. Elle allait se familiariser avec toute cette histoire, naturellement, mais rien n'avait réellement commencé encore. Hermione avait brusquement le goût d'abandonner l'initiative. Il n'y avait pas un mois, elle se tenait dans l'herbe, la baguette tendue, lâchant des sortilèges de toutes sortes à ses ennemis et dans ce cas-ci, à Draco lui-même.

Elle s'observa tranquillement dans le couloir. Elle portait un caleçon et un chandail qui ne lui appartenaient pas. De toute évidence, Hermione ne pouvait pas sortir à l'extérieur accoutrée de cette manière! Elle devait donc retourner dans la chambre de Draco pour y aller chercher les vêtements qu'elle avait le jour d'avant.

« _Combien de fois est-ce que je vais rentrer dans sa chambre, je me le demande. Un nombre record en sept ans, ça j'en suis sûre! _», ironisa la jeune fille. Elle poussa la porte de la pièce et fut surprise de voir que cette dernière était aussi éclatante que le reflet des vitres.

Hermione cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, s'avançant à pas hésitants vers la commode où elle avait laissé ses vêtements la nuit dernière. La pile de tissus reposait immobile sur le dessus du meuble, intacte. La jeune fille prit le tout et bifurqua quasi automatiquement vers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre, proche du lit encore défait. La clarté l'attirait gentiment et c'est avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle se rapprocha des longues parois transparentes. Les vêtements pressés contre sa poitrine et les yeux brillants, Hermione marchait comme une enfant en admiration devant le plus gigantesque des trésors (**N/A **: J'aime bien cette image lol). Elle affectionnait l'averse, mais chérissait toutefois le beau temps. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

C'est donc à travers la glace légèrement embuée par son souffle chaud qu'Hermione vit à sa droite un lac d'une eau bleu outremer si miroitante que même un aveugle aurait pu l'admirer. Hermione avait pourtant contemplé d'un regard cet endroit plusieurs fois la soirée d'avant, mais le temps qu'il faisait avait laborieusement effacé l'horizon. Le lac était entouré de nombreux arbres touffus et absolument énormes, sauf pour un endroit en particulier. C'était à travers cet interstice naturel qu'Hermione pouvait admirer l'eau bleutée du lac. Le passage était immanquable : il était dénué de troncs, d'herbes et de feuillage. Tous ces arbres ne formaient pas réellement une forêt, mais délimitaient plutôt le lac du reste du domaine des Malefoy. Le lac ne semblait pas faire partie du bon décor, voilà ce qui était étrange.

Avec un dernier survol du paysage qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme se décida enfin à se vêtir. Elle se déshabilla tranquillement, le regard serein sur la journée qui allait prendre place. Après quelques instants, rendue au point de se couvrir de ses vêtements, un Malefoy consterné apparut soudainement comme par magie à l'entrée de la chambre. Hermione était _presque_ à découvert dû au fait qu'elle avait vivement ramené le drap du lit vers elle pour se cacher du regard traumatisé de Draco.

« Malefoy! Retourne-toi! Retourne-toi, j'ai dit! » s'écria Hermione, le visage subitement enflammé.

Le jeune homme fit hâtivement demi-tour, les yeux bien clos jusqu'au point où son visage se retrouvait contracté. Draco cacha ses yeux de ses mains comme s'il avait un soudain malaise, mais ce n'était qu'une réaction spontanée à la vue involontaire d'une sang-de-bourbe dénudée.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça si tôt, Granger. » blagua-t-il, un petit sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres. Il avait subitement laissé de côté le traumatisme et visait maintenant le côté humoristique de la situation. « Visiblement, je t'attire, pas vrai? Dans le carrosse et puis dans ma chambre, » continua Draco en faisant référence à leur aventure au _Lovey-Dovey__Tours_, « ça s'en va de plus en plus passionnément! »

Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements, rougie de honte. Ses mains nerveuses s'agrippaient si vigoureusement aux bouts de tissus qu'on voyait les formes de ses doigts se dessiner sous les habits.

« Tu devrais être content que je me donne à toi de cette manière. » répliqua Hermione en terminant de s'habiller. « Tu n'as pas eu recours au sortilège de l'Imperium pour ça. »

Elle venait tout juste de terminer d'arranger le col de sa chemise qu'elle vit l'expression vexée de Draco. Il se retourna lentement pour la fixer pleinement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là, Granger? »

« Rien, » lui répondit Hermione, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans fléchir, « seulement qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'une fille puisse t'apprécier en dépit de ton caractère bourru et de tout ce que tu as fait. »

Draco l'observa d'un air hagard. Granger était-elle déterminée à lui dire ses quatre vérités? Pourtant, elle voulait faire la paix. Qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre parcelle d'amitié, elle s'en foutait éperdument : elle voulait qu'ils se quittent sur de bons termes. Mais à quoi bon?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit point, lui offrant seulement son désagrément par l'entremise de ses yeux gris. Hermione ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise malgré son dernier commentaire. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas imaginer comment une fille aurait pu être attirée par un être méprisable comme Draco. Brisant la liaison visuelle, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait précédemment quittée.

Hermione appuya tranquillement ses mains sur la vitre et contempla le lac qu'elle avait trouvé si pittoresque, d'une mine accablée par ces tiraillements verbaux. Ses paupières se fermaient vaguement au ciel rayonnant. Un discret sourire se laissa entrevoir au coin de sa bouche, comme si le charme étrange du domaine des Malfoy lui changeait les idées.

Draco soupira à lui-même et passa une main dans sa chevelure, geste insouciant et nerveux. Il allait se diriger vers les autres fenêtres pour tirer les rideaux, masquant ainsi la lumière trop imposante, mais fût bientôt interrompu par un cognement à la porte, qui elle, restait encore à demi-ouverte. Draco avait été pris par surprise par l'incident d'Hermione et cela avait eu ses conséquences. Whyn se tenait debout, portant un plat garni de nourriture. Les yeux du petit être faisaient des va et vient entre son maître et la jeune fille qui paraissait offusquée de le voir. Draco s'avança à la hâte vers l'elfe et faucha le plateau impatiemment, sans le remercier. Whyn fût appelé à se retirer après avoir reçu la lourde porte au nez et une plainte étouffée se fit entendre.

« Tu aurais pu être plus courtois! », lui chuchota Hermione, indignée de voir un tel abus.

« Je crois faire preuve de claire courtoisie en t'apportant de quoi manger, Granger. » Draco se dirigea vers la jeune fille avec un air agacé et lui flanqua le plateau dans les bras en chemin. « Alors tu as intérêt à remballer tes petits commentaires avant que je te jette un sortilège de mutisme pour t'empêcher de jacasser à mon propos comme tu le fais si bien. »

Hermione, apparemment offensée par cette initiative verbale, fût à son tour réduite au silence. Elle fixait le plateau avec les sourcils froncés et se décida finalement à le déposer sur le lit. Tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil à la fenêtre par-dessus son épaule, elle se risqua auprès de Draco. Ce lac avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Malefoy, » commença Hermione.

« Encore un de tes commentaire déplaisants? » coupa Draco. Il s'était redirigé vers les rideaux et avait la main prête à en tirer un.

« Non », dit Hermione sur un ton amer, « Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas. »

Draco lui jeta un regard embêté et tira rudement sur le rideau de velours tout en la dévisageant.

« Il y a un lac à l'extérieur. On peut y faire un tour? »

L'ex-Serpentard scruta soigneusement le visage qui le regardait. Un court instant s'écoula pour qu'enfin le léger silence se rompe. Draco laissa échapper un ricanement anodin, un sourire moqueur au visage. Toujours agrippé au rideau et respirant à l'ombre de la chambre, son air sardonique refaisait une fois de plus surface.

« Quoi? Tu veux te balader dans mon domaine comme si de rien n'était alors que ma mère est encore ici? », s'exclama Draco, légèrement interdit. « Dis-moi, c'est pour m'emmerder que tu veux te faire attraper à tout prix? »

Hermione voulait crier au désespoir. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à céder à ses attitudes exaspérantes. Très loin de là.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un bébé, Malefoy. Tu te conduis comme un enfant qui a peur des représailles. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais rester enfermée ici? Et puis ça va me donner la possibilité d'envoyer la lettre que j'ai écrite à mes parents. Allez, c'est rien! Y'a des tonnes d'arbres pour nous camoufler. »

Le jeune Malefoy s'énervait silencieusement. Allait-il céder à la demande d'Hermione ou respecter ses instincts de prudence? Il estimait évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur du manoir en permanence. Elle arriverait à lui donner la vive tentation de l'étrangler; même s'il eut cette envie d'agressivité avant.

Après un moment, la tête de Draco glissa vers l'arrière et un long soupir se fit entendre.

« D'accord, sang-de-bourbe. » Il ramena son regard vers elle, éreinté de cette conversation. « On ira au lac, mais tu me jures de d'en finir avec tes remarques. » Hermione acquiesça doucement. « Mon hibou est sur l'étage, la dernière porte au bout du couloir. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la table couverte de papeterie. Elle y retrouva sa lettre, placée bien au centre de la surface de travail et vit une fois de plus la paperasse intrigante qu'avait laissée Draco. Elle sentait une hâte à l'interroger sur ces morceaux de papier, mais voyant que nul n'était le moment de lui faire passer un questionnaire, Hermione ne fit que voguer vers la porte opposée à la salle de bain sans dire un mot de plus.

Draco la regarda s'en aller. Il avait toujours le visage crispé et ses iris en disaient tout autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil condescendant aux rideaux et soupira bruyamment. Passant rapidement à sa table de chevet, il attrapa sa baguette et la plongea dans sa poche de pantalon.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Hermione traversait le couloir à pas résolus. Peut-être qu'au fond, cette expérience hors de l'ordinaire portera fruit. Elle gardait espoir. Au devant, elle voyait quatre portes. Une pour la salle de bain, une pour la volière, une pour la (sa) seconde chambre et la dernière...elle allait sûrement le savoir dans les jours à venir. Ce n'est qu'en observant la porte tout au bout du corridor qu'elle remarqua à quel point celui-ci était éclairé. La large fenêtre – sans rideaux – à l'extrémité procurait beaucoup de clarté. Indubitablement, le troisième étage étant le plus haut était celui qui capturait le plus de lumière grâce à ses nombreuses fenêtres et à ses tours.

Hermione n'étudia pas davantage la chose puisque qu'une présence de chaleur (ou de froideur) à ses côtés la fit décrocher de ses contemplations.

« Il vaut mieux que je le fasse. Mon hibou n'obéit qu'à moi », dit Draco soudainement comme s'il avait transplané.

Elle fut un peu ébranlée par cette apparition, mais il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'elle regagne son sang-froid. Elle en profita même pour le taquiner.

« C'est surprenant, » répondit Hermione, ironique. « Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus cordial. Ce n'est pas très pratique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tu te retrouves dans le pétrin, complètement inconscient et qu'une personne veuille envoyer une lettre d'urgence via ton hibou?», Hermione continuait à regarder droit devant elle. Cependant, son visage s'était adouci. Étonnamment, c'était aussi le cas de Draco.

« Tout d'abord, je me serais assuré d'avoir invité une personne qui me connaisse assez pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire, » répondit-il d'un air hautain, « je ne suis pas si idiot pour me retrouver inconscient avec quelqu'un qui mettrait ma vie en danger. » Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Eh bien, je te remercie du compliment », avança Hermione, ayant compris que sa présence ne serait pas contestée dans ce genre de situation.

« Je ne parle pas de toi bien sûr. » Hermione roula des yeux et soupira. « Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es invitée toi-même, » reprit Draco. « De toute manière, on ne se connaît ni de près ni de loin. »

Les deux connaissances arrivèrent bientôt à la porte du fond. Draco dépassa Hermione de quelques centimètres et lentement, alla tourner la poignée en or puis ouvrit la porte. Hermione pénétra dans la grande pièce, curieuse de constater que cette dernière était noyée de lumière de bout en bout. C'était un endroit circulaire, moins spacieux que la chambre de Draco, mais tout aussi imposant. Ce n'était pas comme la volière de Poudlard, remplie de bêtes et de paille. Seul un hibou solitaire les observait de ses yeux effilés du haut de son perchoir. Tout autour de la pièce, trois petites tables munies de parchemins et de plumes avaient été placées contre les murs courbes pour former un triangle équilatéral presque parfait. C'était apparemment là que se retrouvait son équipement d'écriture.

« Et pourtant on a fréquenté la même école pendant sept ans », fit remarquer Hermione sans le moindre énervement. Elle tendit le bout de parchemin à Draco en le fixant du regard. « Je ne te connais pas de fond en comble, mais après sept ans de haine réciproque c'est facile de se faire une idée subjective de ta personnalité. »

Draco prit son air hautain habituel et se dirigea vers son hibou. « Je dois avouer que je me suis fait une très claire idée de ce que tu es, Granger. » Il caressa alors tranquillement le dos de la créature ailée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hermione distingua une marque en forme de ligne oblique à travers le plumage du ventre, comme une blessure. Elle s'approcha doucement du hibou à une distance respectable et l'oiseau semblait déjà la dévisager, attitude assurément typique de la famille Malefoy.

Le jeune homme entreprit ensuite de gratter à coups délicats le dessus de la tête. La bête ferma les yeux en guise d'appréciation et secoua soudainement son corps comme le ferait un chien pour s'assécher.

Draco attacha la lettre à la patte droite du hibou où une ficelle y était déjà liée et chuchota « Granger » pour préciser le destinataire. Il y avait des fenêtres, mais pas de vitre ni de verre. C'était un bouclier invisible qui masquait chaque ouverture pour se protéger des intempéries, évitant ainsi les débordements à l'intérieur de la volière lorsqu'il pleuvait et neigeait (**N/A **: Les boucliers sont une idée de moi, ingénieux, n'est-ce pas?). Les hiboux et autres créatures messagères pouvaient faire leurs va et vient sans que le bouclier ne les en empêche. Hermione assista à un envol sans accrochage. Rapidement, elle ne vit plus qu'une petite tache s'effaçant au loin dans le bain de lumière.

Elle amena sa main sur son front pour se cacher des rayons. « Ça ne prend que ça? Tout le monde peut le faire, c'est facile. »

« Sauf si Konan ne t'a jamais vu. Il doit apprendre à te connaître pour qu'il se familiarise à ton toucher. Ça m'a pris huit mois avant qu'il me laisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione se retourna vers lui et baissa posément sa main. Elle n'était pas surprise ni indifférente à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était qu'une justification et une réponse à ses propos. Elle réfléchissait. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle lui sourit légèrement, presque incertaine de lui sourire franchement.

« Que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique au bord du lac? »

La première réaction de Draco fut qu'il eut les sourcils en arc. Ensuite vint un regard qui paraissait dire « Non mais c'est pas un peu trop exagéré, là? ». Ainsi, Hermione surenchérit avec un air à la « Non, non : fais comme je te le dis. De tout façon, tu n'as pas le choix ». Draco roula ses yeux en défaite et sortit sa baguette.

Il conjura le plateau qui contenait leur déjeuner et fit apparaître une boîte noire à poignée de grosseur respectable. La boîte ressemblait à une valise obèse. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

« Tu…tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus…léger? » demanda Hermione toujours en observant l'étrange mallette.

Tout en déposant leur déjeuner délicatement dans l'intérieur du soi-disant panier, Draco ne sembla pas vouloir lui répondre. Cela ne dérangea pas la jeune fille; elle devait s'habituer à ces abstentions de justifications. Draco replongea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Fin prêts pour leur petite escapade matinale, Hermione s'attendait à emprunter le passage secret de la garde-robe pour longer l'humide pelouse jusqu'à leur destination. Contre toute attente, Draco l'agrippa fermement de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée à tenir le « panier », et la serra contre lui. Hermione revécu la pression étrange qu'elle avait connue au cours de ses pratiques de transplanage en sixième année et plus récemment, dans la ruelle qui l'avait menée jusqu'au Manoir des Malefoy.

La sensation des molécules se dissociant et se reconstituant enfin passée, Draco se détacha promptement de toute intimité tactile et se secoua légèrement, comme pour se débarrasser d'une mauvaise onde. Cette fois-ci, dans le cas d'Hermione, elle ne s'était pas affaissée au sol.

Les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvaient ainsi en plein milieu du seul passage menant au cœur de l'endroit, c'est-à-dire, au fameux lac.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait cette odeur végétale à la fois douce et forte. Une trace de feuilles mentholées et d'épines amères. Elle avait toujours aimé se promener dehors et entrer en contact avec un univers authentique, sans artifices. Ses pieds frôlaient les petits cailloux du sentier et ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua à quel point c'était silencieux. En regardant vers le ciel, le soleil commençait à se dissimuler derrière le feuillage des conifères élancés.

Le temps se faufila tranquillement, chaque minute s'écoulant peu à peu. Il n'y avait pas de roucoulements d'oiseaux ni de papillons éphémères; seulement une végétation qui paraissait endormie sous le voile de l'astre du jour. Draco ne traînait pas ses pieds dans le sol rocailleux, mais n'affichait aucun sourire. Son expression dégageait une tranquillité qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé à l'hôpital. Elle jetait parfois des regards furtifs vers lui pour voir comment il réagissait. Néanmoins, aucune réelle opposition à l'idée de faire un tour ne s'était encore manifestée.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le petit sentier de cailloux s'évanouisse, laissant un tapis de verdure fraîche sous leurs orteils. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en même temps : Le lac miroitait à la lumière.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le paysage qui s'était offert à elle du haut de la fenêtre lui avait paru admirable, mais à ce point rapprochée de l'étendue d'eau, elle adorait cette endroit encore davantage; ce lac aux reflets éclatants.

De son côté, Draco ne porta guère attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se dirigea simplement vers la droite pour contourner le lac et alla s'accoter au tronc d'un arbre qui faisait face à cet étang. Déposant sa grande valise, il ramena son genou droit vers lui, y déposa sa main et soupira.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te plaît autant. » dit-il tout à coup, fixant droit devant lui. Il avait remarqué comment Hermione observait ses alentours lorsqu'ils avaient longé le sentier. Draco n'était pas un fou de la nature. Il avait hérité d'un caractère très fâcheux et rester là à contempler des épouvantails (autrement dit, des arbres) et une flaque d'eau géante n'éveillait aucune euphorie en lui.

Elle dévia son regard vers lui. « J'aime ce qui est authentique. Toute cette verdure… », elle leva ses mains en guise de reconnaissance, « Tu peux les entendre respirer; vivre. Le bonheur, c'est lorsqu'on sait dans le moment présent que l'on apprécie ce qui nous entoure. Et c'est ça que je ressens. » Hermione laissa un moment de silence avant de rajouter une conclusion. « Même si je vis cet instant avec toi. »

Le jeune homme détourna tranquillement son visage vers Hermione, cherchant de ses yeux gris la signification de cette dernière phrase. Non…il n'y avait sûrement pas de sens à ces propos. Elle était là et lui aussi, ça ne se terminerait que de cette manière. Pourquoi y pensait-il de toute façon? Une fois de plus, Draco resta silencieux et regagna son passe-temps : une fixation au loin.

Hermione s'approcha enfin du tronc d'arbre et prit place aux côtés de Draco, tous deux séparés par la mallette noire. Elle y jeta un léger coup d'œil et n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir. Elle s'étonna de voir à quel point leur déjeuner était ordonné. Draco n'était donc pas si désorganisé. Elle sourit à cette pensée et plongea sa main dans le « panier » et en retira une pomme rouge écarlate.

« Tu n'y pioches pas quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle après un moment, croquant à pleines dents dans le fruit.

« Je n'ai pas très faim », répondit Draco, un peu insoucieux.

Hermione alla piocher de nouveau dans leur déjeuner pour attraper cette fois-ci une petite grappe de raisins verts. Elle balança le paquet de billes rondes et brillantes de gauche à droite, tout proche du visage de Draco. « Tu ne pourras pas passer l'avant-midi avec le ventre vide. »

Les pupilles grises suivirent candidement les fruits, comme à moitié hypnotisés. Il ne se passa pas plus de cinq secondes avant que Draco s'arrêta à regarder ces stupides raisins. Hermione cessa de faire balayer les fruits. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, sans bouger un seul sourcil, sans remuer un seul muscle de son visage. Nonchalamment, la main qui reposait autrefois sur son genou plié alla cueillir un des raisins de la grappe. D'un geste lent, il porta le fruit à ses lèvres, le posa sur le bout de sa langue et détourna sa tête pour contempler à nouveau l'eau stagnante du lac.

Hermione eut pendant un bref instant les joues rosées par le jeu de mains de Draco. Non seulement elle se sentait royalement idiote d'avoir réagi de cette manière, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un geste aussi banal que de manger un raisin pouvait provoquer chez elle ce bouillonnement bizarre. Elle redéposa la grappe dans le panier et regarda la pomme qu'elle avait dégustée qu'au tiers. Elle avait soudainement perdu l'appétit. Pour se changer un peu les idées, elle se résolut à approcher le lac.

Draco observa la scène, très indifférent, mais prudent. Elle se dirigea progressivement vers le lac entouré d'herbes et de fleurs. Hermione s'agenouilla tout près, contemplant la réflexion qui apparut sur la surface translucide. Elle promena son regard sur un visage imparfait qu'elle avait trop souvent dévisagé, sur une chevelure toujours aussi ébouriffée et sur une expression affligée. Malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser les événements d'il y a un mois dans sa tête. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches…

Étrangement, Draco se défit de sa position flegmatique et s'inclina vers l'avant comme pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait; il l'étudiait d'un regard presque intéressé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Des ondes circulaires vaguèrent à la surface, éveillant l'eau de son immobilité. Des paupières fermées de la jeune fille, perlaient quelques larmes silencieuses qui émergeaient malgré elles.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva brusquement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accourir ou rester sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas certain si c'était bien ce qu'il avait vu et la conviction de soi-même était de mise. La certitude n'y était pas. Que faire?

Trop tard, Hermione remarqua elle aussi quelque chose d'étrange à travers la masse d'eau translucide. Ancrée plus profondément au-delà de sa réflexion, elle vit une ombre qui essayait de dévier son regard. La silhouette avait l'apparence d'une méduse obscure. L'eau ne stagnait plus; elle s'agitait à présent. Hermione se sentit tout à coup aspirée par une force aussi puissante qu'une bourrasque. Elle fut engloutie sans même combattre.

Draco n'hésita plus, il cavala vers le lac et dégaina sa baguette en un trait. Plongeant dans l'eau fraîche, il se retrouva submergé d'eau quatre mètres au dessus de la tête. Draco se déplaçait à un rythme effréné malgré la difficulté de nager sous l'eau. Il chercha avidement un signe de vie. À la profondeur qu'il était, une nébulosité importante empêchait Draco de pouvoir discerner un être vivant d'un mouvement de vague. Tout au fond, des plantes s'apparentant à des algues géantes ballottaient au passage de son corps. De sa baguette, il envoya des éclairs rouges pour lui faciliter sa recherche. C'est au bout d'un moment qu'il vit une silhouette bien familière, flottant parmi les algues. Draco nagea dans sa direction et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione inconsciente et probablement blessée. Bientôt, Draco n'aurait plus assez de souffle pour rester là à patauger joyeusement dans le lac. Il s'arrangea pour la remorquer jusqu'à la surface en la serrant contre lui de dos. À mi-chemin, la créature qui avait piégé Hermione se manifesta, assurément mécontente de cette tentative de secours.

Draco était résolu et n'eut aucun problème pour agir. Dans les plus brefs délais, il envoya un Lashlabask à la chose et pendant qu'elle se démenait et qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens sous les effets des jets d'eau bouillante, Draco en profita pour traîner Hermione en lieux sûrs.

Arrivés enfin à la surface, Draco allongea Hermione sur l'herbe, tous deux bien éloignés du lac. Il avait le visage confus, énervé et irrité. Il examina la condition de sa compagne et repéra immédiatement une jambe cassée. « Ferula! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant apparaître une attelle pour éviter plus de dégâts. Ses bras étaient couverts de brûlures minimes et elle ne paraissait pas respirer. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de bouche-à-bouche. Il commença alors à appliquer de la pression sur la poitrine pour permettre à Hermione de dégager l'eau qu'elle avait probablement avalée. Après plusieurs essais, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits.

« Allez, Granger! C'est idiot de rester comme ça! Respire, respire! »

Les coups qu'il donnait devenaient de plus en plus énergiques. De l'eau coulait de ses mèches de cheveux, la terre humide se collait à ses pantalons. Encore et toujours, il continuait à appliquer la pression. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qui avait semblé avoir pris des siècles à arriver qu'Hermione régurgita des gorgées d'eau, toussant et crachant bruyamment. Elle était en piètre état.

Draco, à la vue de voir la jeune ex-Gryffondor maintenant consciente à nouveau, s'éloigna un peu d'elle, épuisé de ses efforts de sauvetage. Du côté d'Hermione, elle resta couchée, mais légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un peu tremblante, encore sous le choc de cet incident alarmant, elle était totalement vulnérable et faible. En entendant les murmures chevrotants, Draco fit apparaître une couverture pour l'abriter, même s'il faisait beau et chaud.

« C-c'était quoi ce m-monstre? » demanda Hermione après quelques moments. Elle s'était cramponnée à la couverture, l'ayant tirée jusqu'à son visage comme pour se protéger de toute autre créature des ténèbres.

Il entoura ses genoux repliés de ses bras lourds, dû au poids supplémentaire de ses manches trempées. Le lac retrouva son calme habituel et tout semblait se rétablir.

« Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, » lui répondit Draco, baissant la tête. « Mais je crois saisir maintenant comment on l'a nommé. »

Hermione ne frémissait plus. Elle écoutait ce que lui disait Draco, inspirant et expirant par la bouche paisiblement.

« C'est le _Lac Pandore_. J'imagine qu'on y a repéré une créature des eaux hostile. Une créature amenant le malheur…comme pour le mythe de Pandore. »

Elle se roula sur elle-même pour faire face à Draco, emmêlant ses cheveux dans l'herbe. Elle gémit quelque peu lorsque sa jambe cassée lui fit signe de ne pas bouger plus qu'elle ne pouvait.

« Le mythe de Pandore…, » murmura Hermione, sans le regarder. « Il faisait si noir…pourtant le soleil traversait l'eau. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir me sortir de là. » Elle leva graduellement les yeux pour enfin tomber sur les iris argentés qui l'observaient. « C'est bête mais…merci. »

Draco demeura muet, légèrement interloqué par ce simple mot qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'échapper de la bouche d'Hermione, prononcé si sincèrement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et détacha son regard. Quelques minutes passèrent; une brise fraîche s'éleva dans les airs et fit onduler les branches des hauts feuillus.

« Il faut soigner tes blessures avant que la situation se complique » prescrit Draco.

Hermione échappa un petit rire, malgré sa condition. Draco Malefoy était quelqu'un d'assez détestable, mais il n'était pas rare de le voir embarrassé pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un remerciement à son égard. Elle possédait la trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce Malefoy était assurément très singulier. Il n'y pouvait en avoir deux dans son genre.

Quelque chose attira l'attention des deux jeunes adultes simultanément. Une silhouette ailée dans les airs semblait voltiger dans leur direction. Draco n'eut pas de difficultés à la reconnaître : c'était Konan, son hibou. La créature arriva bientôt à destination. Il tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y poser et vit qu'elle n'était pas revenue les pattes vides. Une tige emballée de papier leur avait été envoyée. Draco détacha la missive de Konan et l'encouragea à retourner à la volière.

« Tes parents n'ont pas pris de temps pour répondre, Granger.»

Hermione se dressa en position assise tout en faisant très attention à ne pas forcer sa jambe meurtrie par la douleur cinglante d'un os fracturé. Elle prit la tige que lui tendait Draco et la déballa. Dans l'intérieur du papier, un petit message y était inscrit. Hermione reconnu l'écriture de sa mère : « _Voici ta baguette. Fais attention à toi. Je sais que tu es entre bonnes mains! Je t'embrasse, chérie. Ta maman. _»

Elle déposa le bout de papier dans l'herbe et regarda Draco, silencieuse mais rieuse. « _Je suis entre les bonnes et singulières mains de Draco Malefoy, maman_ » pensa Hermione. Draco choisit ce moment précis pour placer quelques mots.

« Alors, Granger. Tu veux végéter ici ou bien te soigner? » demanda Draco sur son ton ironique habituel.

« On peut bien faire les deux » répondit Hermione, un sourire en coin.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Moi en tout cas, j'en suis très fière. Il se passe plein de choses et j'ai eu un plaisir fou à vous décrire les alentours. Je suis très pointue sur les détails, mais je trouve que ça donne une richesse à l'écriture. En plus, ça vous met mieux en contexte, ça vous permet d'imaginer la scène. Non? Hehe. En tout cas Draco et Hermione on l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus même si les événements ne leur sont pas encore très plaisants. Patience et vous verrez comment les choses vont se dérouler! Draco sauveur. C'était bien une chose dont Hermione ne s'attendait pas. A-t-il pitié d'elle ou a-t-il tout simplement réagi en tant qu'être humain? J'adore ces questionnements. Pas vous?

Alors vous avez assisté à la mise en contexte de quatre endroits : la salle de bain, la chambre de Draco, la volière (avec de super boucliers invisibles aux fenêtres) et le Lac Pandore. Au fait, avez-vous aimé cette partie du chapitre? Cette créature…refera-t-elle surface? Tout est encore à voir!

_Reviewez en grand nombre! Vos mots m'encouragent à continuer!  
**On se retrouvera au chapitre 10!**  
Déjà à la dizaine!_

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


	11. Remedies

**18.10.07**

La disparition de Lula-The-Only-One fut un terrible événement. Elle laissa des dizaines et des dizaines de lectrices languir sur ses mots. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Son absence était un mystère! Mais la revoilà, prête à combattre le tout pour le tout afin de donner satisfaction à ses lectrices assoiffées de savoir ce que devient la suite de **LFAPR**! Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi cette absence. Au contraire, réjouissez-vous!

Oui. Je ferai mon énorme possible pour vous offrir la suite. Je me suis tourmentée depuis des mois et maintenant, je suis enfin libérée. Je dois **remercier** **toutes** les **merveilleuses ****reviews **que vous m'avez laissées tous ces derniers mois. Vous m'avez fait sourire, vous avez fait palpiter mon cœur et par-dessus tout, vous m'avez touchée. Vos mots sont réellement la meilleure récompense qu'il puisse exister dans le monde de l'écriture. Merci du plus profond de mon âme.

Réjouissez-vous! Et BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

_**Dans le dernier chapitre…**_

_Elle déposa le bout de papier dans l'herbe et regarda __Draco__, silencieuse mais rieuse. « Je suis entre les bonnes et singulières mains de __Draco__Malefoy__, maman » pensa Hermione. __Draco__ choisit ce moment précis pour placer quelques mots._

_« Alors, Granger. Tu veux végéter ici ou bien te soigner? » __demanda__ Draco__ sur son ton ironique habituel. _

_« On peut bien faire les deux » répondit Hermione, un sourire en coin. _

* * *

** LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 10 – ****Remedies**

**17 juillet 1998**

« Comme tu veux Granger. Je t'avertis, je suis mauvais infirmier. »

Il la regarda avec insouciance pendant qu'Hermione continuait à lui offrir son sourire en coin un peu trop singulier aux yeux de Draco. Elle venait tout juste d'échapper à une mort certaine et voilà qu'il la retrouvait d'une humeur tout à fait réjouie. On pouvait même dire qu'elle avait l'air comblée. Bien entendu, son état n'avait pas la meilleure allure. Sa jambe cassée, bien qu'entourée de l'attelle que Draco avait conjurée quelques moments auparavant, ne cessait de faire grimacer la pauvre Hermione de temps en temps malgré son sourire.

Sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroits dus à la confrontation avec la créature, ce qui permettait à Draco d'examiner de loin les brûlures légères qu'elle avait écopées. Des anneaux rouges qui paraissaient encore très sensibles faisaient le tour de ses bras à découverts, signe qu'elle s'était débattue contre la sorte de méduse géante. Il ne savait pas quel sortilège pratiquer sur les blessures. Est-ce que des bandages anodins feraient l'affaire? C'était sûrement mieux que rien.

Hermione passa un long instant à ne rien dire. Elle analysait les éraflures de ses bras et avec un air déterminé, pointa sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, mais assurément inconnu à l'oreille de Draco. Ce n'est que par la suite qu'il vit des filaments blancs jaillir de la pointe de la baguette. Les fibres s'unirent au fur et à mesure, tissant une longue bandelette de lumière. Finalement, cette dernière s'enroula autour des brûlures de l'avant-bras. La bandelette se serra soudainement, faisant gémir Hermione, mais lâcha bientôt toute emprise.

- Un de tes p'tits tours de mademoiselle je-sais-tout, je présume, dit Draco après avoir observé la scène.

- Si tu te renseignais plus souvent dans les livres, aussi. Hermione roula des yeux et secoua doucement de la tête, sans aucune intention de le contrarier.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas posséder un intérêt à aller fouiner dans des bouquins recouverts de poussières.

- S'informer devient très pratique à la longue. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu pratiquer ce sortilège si je ne m'étais pas aventurée dans ce livre de médecine rapide.

- Et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si particulier, ces bandelettes? répondit Draco, apparemment embêté. Sa voix avait un brin d'agacement qui rappelait à Hermione les heures passées en cours de potions avec les Serpentards.

- Elles sont imbibées d'une pommade à base de plantes médicinales et de feuillettes d'or. Elles cicatrisent les brûlures et aident à reconstruire les cellules plus rapidement.

Hermione pratiqua le sortilège sur les régions concernées et durant les soins qu'elle s'administrait, Draco resta silencieux comme tout. Enfin, lorsqu'elle croyait avoir terminé de se soigner, une douleur vive au dos la fit sursauter.

- Aïe…Mon dos n'est pas trop éraflé? demanda Hermione en fixant Draco, le visage crispé d'émotions.

Toujours assise, elle se contorsionna quelque peu pour faire en sorte que son dos fasse face à Draco. Ce dernier demeura remarquablement sérieux et inspecta d'une paire de yeux minutieux la surface de chair qui lui était présentée. L'arrière de la chemise n'avait pas fière allure; une déchirure considérable longeait obliquement du haut de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au milieu du dos. Draco découvrit alors avec une certaine curiosité refoulée la brûlure en forme de demi-lune sur le haut de l'épaule dénudée. Elle s'empourprait à vue d'œil et tandis que cette blessure laissait Draco intrigué, Hermione commença à tressaillir énergiquement.

- C'est – Aïe! C'est si grave que ça? arriva-t-elle à émettre à travers ses plaintes. À ces alertes de frayeur, Draco prit la parole.

- Tu as une ou deux écorchures de plus et des ecchymoses. À part celles-là, il y a une large brûlure qui s'étend sur ton épaule et ton omoplate gauche. Elle n'a pas l'air nouvelle; c'est rouge, mais pas comme tes autres blessures.

Hermione baissa légèrement son regard et contempla pendant l'instant d'un moment les brindilles d'herbes qui tapissaient le sol. Elle releva ensuite sa tête et plissa les yeux vers le ciel qui rayonnait toujours.

- Oh, tu parles de celle qui ressemble à une demi-lune? demanda Hermione, sans le regarder.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, car elle entamait déjà quelque chose.

- Elle ne te rappelle pas de vagues souvenirs?

Le jeune homme se redressa, vaguement anxieux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Cette brûlure était sensée lui ramener des souvenirs? Non…C'était le parfait néant dans sa tête. Il ne reconnaissait pas lui avoir infligé une telle blessure lors de son parcours à Poudlard. Il ne serait jamais allé jusque là…enfin, plus maintenant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? dit-il tout simplement, très curieux de connaître la suite de l'intrigue. Hermione s'arrêta un instant et poursuivit ses explications.

- C'était durant la bataille. J'ai reçu un sortilège au dos qui m'a brûlée et maintenant, j'en porte les vestiges.

Peu à peu… quelque chose lui revenait à la mémoire. C'était peut-être elle…oui, peut-être bien! Il n'avait pas atteint Neville ce moment là…quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas reconnu avait reçu le coup à sa place… C'était donc Hermione? Tout était possible…

- C'était moi? répondit Draco d'une manière qui ne semblait pas du tout interrogative.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle dévia ensuite son regard vers lui et soupira doucement.

- Je crois bien que oui, dit-elle sans aucun reproche.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête par petits coups. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur l'herbe encore mouillée, les mains sous la tête. Le soleil chatoyait encore et toujours. Il faisait beau. Draco ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour. Que faire maintenant? Quoi dire? Jamais il n'avait vécu une situation pareille. Hermione Granger était à ses côtés…et pourtant, Poudlard était du passé. Tout était terminé…

Hermione fixait l'eau calme du lac. Elle savait que sa relation avec Draco allait changer pour de bon.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco un instant plus tard.

Il ne la vit pas, mais sentait le soudain regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor le scruter de partout. S'était-il déjà excusé? De toute manière, l'important n'était pas là. C'était plutôt ce sentiment étrange qui allégeait tout à coup son corps, comme s'il extirpait un malaise en lui. «_Ce que je veux dire, __Malefoy__…c'est que je serais peut-être…prête à repartir à zéro._» Cette phrase lui revenait en tête. Repartir à zéro.

Et si c'était une bonne idée? Après tout…il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devait tout simplement accepter de changer certaines de ses manières. En dépit de ces brefs moments avec Hermione Granger, Draco sentait un vent différent souffler. Un vent de changement peut-être?

- C'est du passé. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Draco. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, mais sincère. J'arrive à peine à croire que tout cela s'est passé il n'y a que quelques semaines, soupira-t-elle…C'est une preuve que le temps passe affreusement vite, dit Hermione tout doucement.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, toujours allongé dans l'herbe. Il la fixa des yeux. Il avait bien entendu.

- C'est bizarre, oui. Je dois admettre que le temps a filé plutôt vite…et les habitudes aussi, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon nom? Tu te crois maintenant égale à moi pour m'appeler par mon prénom?

Hermione se retourna pour fixer Draco à son tour. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait bien prononcé le nom de son ennemi. Un lapsus seulement, peut-être. Ou serait-ce parce que l'ambiance s'y prêtait? Elle secoua sa paralysie momentanée et ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu.

- Ton prénom? Qui peut dire que c'est vraiment le tien? demanda Hermione en haussant son menton. À ce que je sache, je t'ai un jour connu sous le nom de Dragan.

- Et qui es-tu pour m'accuser? répondit-il, un peu indigné. Ne t'appelais-tu pas Jane il y a quelques années?

- C'est différent dans mon cas parce que c'est mon deuxième prénom. Hermione Jane Granger! (**N/A**: J.K Rowling a décidé de changer « Jane » par « Jean » dans le dernier tome pour éviter une répétition, car Dolores Umbridge a aussi Jane pour deuxième prénom – il faudra m'excuser pour l'utilisation de «Jane» depuis le début. Mais ce changement ne change en rien l'histoire!)

Draco se mit en position assise et esquissa un sourire railleur.

- Et tu parles d'un nom bizarre! _Hermiône__ Jâ__ne__ Gran__geur_, articula-t-il.

- Tu balances ça juste pour échapper à la question. _Dragan_, ce n'est pas aussi loufoque comme prénom?

Hermione se croisa les bras.

- Ça ne fait pas partie de mon nom complet, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

- Alors c'est un surnom?

- On peut dire ça…

La jeune demoiselle se détendit quelque peu. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour en découvrir plus. Elle se sentait un peu comme Rita Skeeter en «interviewant» Draco de cette manière. Bien sûr, avec l'insupportable caractère de la journaliste en moins.

- Tu sais, reprit doucement Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que ce petit Dragan et toi finiraient par former la seule et même personne…

- On mature différemment, lâcha Draco en jetant un regard déplaisant à son interlocutrice.

- C'est bien possible, mais je ne me saurais jamais douté que tu aurais pu être Dragan! Enfin toi, Draco. Peu importe, se rattrapa-t-elle, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire.

- Écoute, lança Draco en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione, les sourcils froncés, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de t'écouter divaguer sur mon enfance? Hein? Dis-moi.

Hermione recula un peu sa tête et continua à scruter l'expression embêtée de Dragan – enfin Draco Malefoy. Apparemment, il n'était pas de nature ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est détestés depuis des millénaires qu'on ne peut pas chercher à comprendre ou à se remémorer ces moments là! s'exclama Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux dire que lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois sous cette pluie, tu m'étais déjà malhonnête? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Draco!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? On s'est connus un beau jour et on ne s'est plus revus avant Poudlard, exposa Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial pour que tu veuilles m'interroger autant?

- Ah! soupira Hermione, visiblement exaspérée de devoir converser avec un être aussi têtu. Ce n'est pas que je veuille t'interroger, comme tu le considères aussi amicalement. Je…, murmura-t-elle, je…voulais juste voir si tu te souvenais un peu de ces jours là.

Draco ne dit rien. Néanmoins, son visage le trahissait. Il était clair que quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Tu as encore l'agate… reprit Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu peux la reprendre, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Hermione était contrariée.

- Pourquoi? Juste parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai donnée? s'écria-t-elle. Draco, figure-toi qu'on n'a plus rien à craindre et que Poudlard c'est du passé. Je…comment dire. Je ne te déteste pas – pas au point de t'en vouloir indéfiniment. Je trouve ça ridicule de ta part de continuer tes sottises. Je ne te déteste pas, sauf que tu ne facilites pas les choses!

Draco en avait entendu assez. Il ne voulait plus discuter de ces choses futiles qui leur donnaient une raison de se fréquenter. Il se leva brusquement et de sa baguette magique, remballa le pique-nique qu'ils avaient à peine entamé pour finalement faire disparaître la valise remplie de nourriture sous un « Evanesco! » grommelé.

- Je trouve qu'on a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Ce lac est idiot, cette conversation est absurde et je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre fardeau sur les épaules. Alors tu viens oui ou non – _Granger_.

Elle le regardait faire, déconcertée. Sa jambe ne semblait plus la tourmenter tellement ce changement de rythme l'avait surprise. Draco s'en allait déjà, balançant ses bras à la cadence de ses enjambées. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

Elle tira la couverture qu'avait conjurée Draco lors de l'incident au lac, la plia soigneusement et rapidement.

- Evanesco! énonça à son tour Hermione en ayant tiré sa baguette.

Pour un bref moment, elle avait pratiquement oublié dans quel état elle était. L'attelle maintenait toujours sa jambe droite, et en un coup sec la douleur lui était revenue à l'esprit. Elle échappa une plainte qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler.

Draco s'immobilisa au beau milieu du sentier et lentement, se retourna vers sa compagne. Il voyait une Hermione agrippée à la jambe blessée, qui lui renvoyait un regard paniqué, mais presque coupable; comme si elle ne voulait pas que cette interaction visuelle ne soit arrivée.

Il hésita un instant; un mur imaginaire qui l'empêchait de bouger s'était dressé devant lui. C'est toutefois avec un souffle que Draco se détermina à lui venir en aide. Il s'empressa et s'approcha d'Hermione avec un air résolu. Face à face avec la jeune femme, il soupira encore un fois et lui tourna le dos tout en s'accroupissant dans l'herbe.

- Allez, marmonna Draco.

- Quoi…? demanda Hermione, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire – et espérant que ce qu'il lui incitait à faire n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait être.

- Grimpe! lança-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Tu-tu rigoles? J'vais pas grimper sur toi, Draco!

- Écoute, tu choisis le mauvais moment pour être obstinée. Dépêche-toi et grimpe!

Malgré la douleur, elle se préoccupait de cette situation: grimper sur le dos de Draco Malefoy. «_ J'aurai tout vu, j'aurai tout fait… _» pensa-t-elle en regardant dans les airs. «_ Quand Ron va savoir ça… _».

Elle se hissa debout et chancela sur sa jambe intacte. Hermione prit quelques respirations avant de se mettre au travail. Doucement, elle entoura les épaules de Draco de ses bras, penchée vers lui. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux vinrent cascader délicatement sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'inclina vers Draco. Elle parvint finalement à lui dire: « Ça va. Tu peux y aller…»

Il se redressa et entama le reste du chemin, silencieux comme t0ut. Il n'était pas rare, par contre, de l'entendre prendre sa respiration. Hermione n'était pas si légère…c'était un corps et non une plume que Draco traînait sur son dos. Par moments, il vacillait de droite à gauche et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne préférait pas le voir ivre.

Arrivés au manoir, ils passèrent de nouveau par le passage secret menant à la chambre de Draco. Malgré les escaliers, Hermione les grimpa sans fléchir. Elle avait déjà demandé beaucoup à son hôte; elle ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche plus lourde en montant les marches sur lui. Elle refoula son mal en misant sur sa force psychologique.

- Ouf…enfin! haleta Hermione, à bout de souffle. C'est de l'exercice, ça!

- Pas autant que te porter sur mon dos. À première vue tu as l'air insignifiante, mais la réalité est une tout autre chose.

Elle le dévisageait, un peu embrouillée.

- Granger, comment dire… entreprit lentement Draco, tu es ma foi…plutôt _dense_, finit-il par dire avec un sourire narquois. Il laissa échapper un rire et conjura leur pique-nique pour y chercher de quoi grignoter.

- Dense. Dense, tu dis? Bien…on ne l'a jamais dit de telle sorte. Je vois que tu as élargi ton vocabulaire, répondit Hermione. Elle ne s'en faisait pas; son physique ne l'avait jamais grandement préoccupée.

- Chère Granger, votre agréable venue fut telle qu'elle en a chamboulé mon lexique intellectuel. Seulement en votre présence, je crois pouvoir user de mes connaissances aussi pointues.

Draco avait une main sur la poitrine pendant qu'il débitait ses âneries. Lorsqu'il la retira, son visage redevenait railleur. Il s'arracha deux-trois raisins et les avala aussi vite qu'il les avait pris. Hermione roula ses yeux et tira la chaise la plus proche vers elle.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir être à Poudlard afin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey m'aurait remis sur pied en un clin d'œil, soupira Hermione.

- À court de sortilèges dans les manches, hein?

- Un peu oui…dit-elle faiblement en le regardant manger ses raisins.

Il prit un air plus sérieux – ou plutôt, neutre. Muet comme tout, il alla chercher dans une de ses armoires un pot de verre rond et scellé d'un couvercle d'or avec lequel il revint sur ses pas. Il le lui tendit. Accueilli par l'expression intriguée d'Hermione, Draco expira et planta la chose dans la paume d'une main égarée.

- Euh…merci? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Tes tours de baguette tout à l'heure; les feuillettes d'or qui peuvent cicatriser les brûlures et tout le tralala…

- Tu veux dire que tu en as?

- J'ai eu recours à la pommade bien souvent, confirma Draco. Compte-toi chanceuse que je puisse t'en passer; ça ne se trouve pas partout.

Il retourna vers la corne d'abondance et se ravitailla le corps avec un air presque affamé. Pendant ce temps, Hermione dévissa le couvercle d'or et fut reçue par un onguent qui miroitait à peu de choses près.

- Il n'en reste pas beaucoup…et pourtant le pot n'est pas petit, constata Hermione.

- As-tu déjà perdu la mémoire, Granger? balança Draco avec un peu de vigueur. Ou faut-il que je te rappelle que cette septième année a été plutôt sanglante?

Ce dernier commentaire la laissa mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps. Ceux-ci demeuraient perçants et lui donnaient des frissons. Elle se contenta d'étendre sur ses blessures ce qu'il restait de la pommade.

«_ Et voilà encore un autre moment d'inconfort_…» pensa Draco en secouant la tête. Tout était encore si frais dans sa mémoire. Des blessures physiques, des souffrances intérieures, des épreuves à surpasser. Plus les années s'étaient écoulées et plus il s'était enfoncé dans un gouffre, hélas peut-être, sans issue.

« _Bon…pensons à d'autres choses. Rester là à croupir ne servira en rien. Ma jambe…ah oui, pourquoi pas_ » se dit Hermione.De sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un bol assez large, de l'eau et du plâtre en poudre. « _Ça doit faire l'affaire…Espérons que mes cours d'arts plastiques m'auront servie!_ »

Malefoy Junior ne pouvait pas être plus captivé (disons plutôt repoussé) par cette approche totalement moldue. Il n'y prêta pas attention, à l'exception de quelques « Ridicule! » et « Ces moldus sont dérangés! » par-ci par-là. Apparemment, Granger avait recours aux débilités moldues. Après un très long silence ponctué de respirations, de légères plaintes de douleurs et de railleries, Hermione s'était elle-même fabriquée un plâtre digne d'un hôpital. Son bénévolat à Sainte-Mangouste et son intérêt pour la médecine magique et moldue avaient fait bonne influence.

- Granger, j'sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu t'es fourrée la jambe dans un oreiller, lança Draco en se moquant de l'apparence d'Hermione.

- En effet, le plâtre de la jeune femme était légèrement épais. Cela se voyait seulement à peine, mais la dimension de celle-ci demeurait tout de même importante.

- Merci du compliment, elle répondit d'un ton sarcastique. C'est mieux que rien tu sauras.

- Je n'ai jamais vue une telle horreur, affirma Draco en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur. Y'a que les moldus qui peuvent inventer des idioties pareilles!

- Je t'y verrais bien, moi! À leur place, tu ne saurais probablement pas comment te mettre un pansement au doigt.

- Je n'ai rien qu'une chose à dire, admit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. L'insolence te va très mal, Jane.

Il s'éloigna avec un de ses fameux sourires et se dirigea vers son lit pour finalement faire un bond et retomber sur le matelas douillet, satisfait. Ô combien satisfait.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- M'man! J'vais voir Harry!

- D'accord, chéri. Veux-tu bien apporter le pot de géranium, là sur le coin de la table ? Je crois que les hémérocalles sont dues pour être remplacées.

Molly Weasley coupait des ananas en rondelles tout en regardant son fils prendre avec petite difficulté, le pot démesuré du géranium. Le visage de Ron effleurait la plante à quelques occasions, ce qui distrayait Molly.

- Ron, ce n'est pas un mouchoir! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ouais, bah une chance que j'y suis pas allergique, répondit Ron en étirant son cou afin de voir où il allait.

- N'oublie pas de rapporter n'importe quelle plante qui faiblit, c'est bon pour le jardin!

- Oui. Bon, j'y vais!

Ainsi armé d'un géranium énorme, Ron Weasley rendit visite à son ami de toujours, Harry Potter.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione fusillait du regard le jeune homme qui se payait sa tête. Il avait le don de la provoquer, celui là. Toutefois, elle se résolut à ne pas placer un mot de plus. C'était seulement un jeu de maturité et elle allait l'emporter, bien évidemment. Après s'être apaisée, Hermione remarqua que ses blessures s'estompaient quelque peu: un premier pas définitif vers une guérison rapide. À cette pensée, elle se rappela de l'état désolant du pauvre Harry. Elle réfléchit un instant, se conjura des béquilles et fit route vers le bord du lit où Draco se reposait.

- Tu veux terminer ta visite à Sainte-Mangouste? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Mmm? fit Draco en haussant un sourcil. Quoi?

- Quand on s'est rencontré là-bas le jour dernier, tu allais voir ton père, non?

- Oui. Et puis je t'ai trouvée, inoffensive et seule. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de venir t'importuner, dit-il avec son sourire continuel.

- Enfin bon, Hermione roula des yeux, on peut y aller tout de suite – on n'a rien de prévu.

- Ok, accepta-t-il.

- Parfait!

- Une autre bonne idée serait aussi que tu te changes…

Hermione s'examina de la tête aux pieds. Accoutrée de cette manière, elle passerait sans contredit pour une patiente toute fraîche sortie d'un accident.

- Habille-moi alors, proposa Hermione avec, à son tour, un sourire narquois.

Plus tard, enfin disposés pour un périple dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, les deux associés au projet Amitiés des Sangs se mirent en route, ne sachant pas sur qui ils allaient tomber…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Rahlala…quel soulagement, je dois vous l'admettre! Mon cœur a été lourd de remords depuis la dernière mise à jour. Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Beaucoup de conversations, de dialogues. D'action aussi, si je ne me trompe pas! Et puis...regardez-moi la fin! Notre duo préféré sera à la rencontre de quel personnage, vous dites? Notre roux préféré, pardi! Qu'est-ce qui va bien se passer, je me le demande… ;)

Dans ce chapitre, on apprend l'origine de Jane et Dragan, on assiste à de nombreuses situations de soins, Draco promène Hermione sur son dos (avec de légères difficultés, qui l'aurait cru!), Hermione se fabrique un plâtre, Ron se fait attaquer par un géranium (et non pas des cerveaux comme en 5e année!) et finalement…Draco habille Hermione.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 10e chapitre tout autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant, alors soyez là pour un assister à une mise à jour sous peu!!

_Halloween is coming, it's time for trick-or-treating!  
Donnez-moi des bonbons! Ou MIEUX encore! __Des __reviews!  
C'est sans calories et c'est délicieux!__ Et je RAFFOLE des __loooongues __reviews!_

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 11!**_

_Yours__ truly,_

_Lula-The-__Only__-One_


	12. Uninvited Guest

**01.11.07**

**Emeraude-chan/EMI:** Oh ma chère lectrice...Quand j'ai reçu l'alerte de ta review, mon coeur s'est mis à sauter frénétiquement! Après ces mois si ardus et pénibles, j'étais au moins récompensée d'une de tes longues et magnifiques reviews. Merci profondément. Je suis heureuse de revoir ton pseudo apparaître dans ma boîte de réception! Merci de tout coeur! Et Draco...tu as intérêt à ne pas importuner miss Emi!!

**Lunder:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis encore une fois, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps. Mais voilà qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras!

**goodbooks'sky:** Voilà la suite! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les autres chapitre! Ron va avoir une surprise, oui...hehe.

**kimlovetom:** Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_  
J'ai beaucoup moins de reviews qu'avant...Mais ça ne me démoralise pas (enfin pas trop lol). Toutefois, je peux comprendre qu'on peut facilement se lasser de ma fic avec mes mises à jour décevantes! Je ne vous plains pas...et puis on est en plein milieu de l'année, les cours rongent les horaires...Enfin, je suis néanmoins heureuse de savoir que je suis toujours lue par des fidéles lectrices! Merci beaucoup! Voilà donc le onzième chapitre de cette histoire, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**LA FILLE AU PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Chapitre 11 – Uninvited ****Guest**

**17 juillet 1998**

Ron se dirigea au quatrième étage réservé à la pathologie des sortilèges. À la chambre 34 se trouvait Harry, inconscient, mais toujours vivant. Lorsque le grand roux fit ses premiers pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, il s'arrêta pour chercher un endroit où déposer le géranium qu'offrait Molly Weasley. Elle considérait Harry comme un de ses propres fils depuis fort longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gésir dans une chambre sans couleurs! Même si de nombreuses plantes et cadeaux venant de simples fans ou proches décoraient déjà la pièce, Molly aimait y mettre du sien. Évidemment, c'était Ron qui se chargeait d'égayer l'endroit.

- Qui est-ce qui te rend visite, mon vieux, hein? dit-il d'un ton enjoué après s'être décidé de poser le géranium dans le coin de la pièce. Ton meilleur pote, qui d'autre! Haha!

Harry respirait doucement, normalement. Il avait l'air extrêmement serein. Ron s'installa à ses côtés sur la chaise de bois qu'il y avait à proximité et soupira.

- Tu ne croiras pas ce que ma mère me fait faire ces temps-ci. Des tâches ménagères, toujours et encore. Je crois que tu t'en tires bien avec ton séjour ici; au moins ça te sauve de l'emprise tyrannique de ma mère! Il faut admettre qu'elle est une invention unique, se dit-il à lui-même. De loin, Ron paressait un peu fou à force de parler aussi fort dans le vide. Enfin, reprit-il, la fin du monde n'est pas pour maintenant! Ah! j'oubliais, elle t'offre ce truc immense aussi, dit Ron en pointant vers le géranium. Tu me remercieras quand tu seras rétabli parce que je t'assure que ce machin et plus pénible que tu ne le crois.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Arrête, c'est ridicule. Je ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui a amputé une jambe à un ours polaire pour m'en faire une botte, dit la jeune femme d'un ton exaspéré. Ce plâtre était inespéré avant que je puisse me le fabriquer.

- Je suis convaincu que ces béquilles sont aussi tes moyens d'action. Tu les enchantes et quand tu te trouves de quoi faire une botte pour ton autre jambe, tu vises et hop! le travail est fait. (**N/A** : Draco est tout simplement adorable…)

- Je ne pensais pas que Draco Malefoy pouvait être aussi drôle. Hermione secoua la tête, pas du tout impressionnée.

- Je suis inespéré, disons-le comme ça. Il lui offrit un sourire, non pas narquois, mais ce dernier était sincère.

Hermione lui en rendit un, légèrement déroutée. Malgré elle, elle appréciait l'absence de tension entre eux. Leur projet de « réunification » semblait faire des progrès.

- Peu importe. Quelle est le numéro de la chambre? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- 37.

- Ah! Voilà pourquoi on s'est croisés…34 et 37 ne sont pas deux chiffres très éloignés.

- Elle sait compter! s'exclama Draco en arborant une expression qui allait au-delà de l'exagération. Quel prodige! Si seulement Merlin savait…

- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Je peux aussi te donner une claque des plus vigoureuses! Elle avait la main prête à frapper.

- Bon, ça va. Pas besoin d'être agressive…

Ce qui était inusité parmi ces deux jeunes adultes était cette forme de complicité. Évidemment, un inconnu étranger à leurs histoires n'aurait pas pu déceler cette harmonie singulière. Néanmoins, leur état d'esprit semblaient de concert l'un avec l'autre.

- On approche de Potter. Je vous laisse entre tourtereaux? demanda le jeune homme avec un air indifférent.

- Non…va saluer ton père, Draco. C'est toi qui n'as pas pu terminer la visite. On passera voir Harry par la suite.

- Après l'insolence, c'est la galanterie qui ne te va pas, _Jane_.

- Tu vas arrêter tes blagues, oui? Et cesse de m'appeler Jane…c'est trop bizarre.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ron continuait à faire la conversation avec Harry, tantôt faisant des blagues, tantôt sérieux comme tout. Des fois, il avait l'impression que son ami allait se réveiller tellement sa respiration était forte. Tout d'un coup, pendant qu'il fixait l'entrée ouverte tout en débitant une autre de ses plaintes de famille, il cru voir Hermione et Draco Malefoy en pleine conversation. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour tester sa vision. Avait-il rêvé? Il resta transi ainsi pour un moment, appuyé au dossier de sa chaise.

- Attends là, Harry…Je te jure que je les ai vus.

Ron se précipita vers l'entrée et sortit sa tête dans l'allée. Personne en vue. L'allée était déserte, excepté pour une infirmière qui traversa le bout du couloir. Le grand roux demeura accroché au cadre de porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'évidence que Draco Malefoy et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Il aurait aimé parler à Hermione, en revanche. Il y avait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. En grande partie à cause de l'esprit brouillé de Ron, une fois la guerre achevée. Il revint donc sur ses pas, laissant Hermione envahir ses pensées, une première depuis bien longtemps.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- On y est.

- Wouah. La fenêtre est immense, ici.

Hermione resta à proximité de la porte, n'osant pas approcher Lucius Malefoy. Si jamais il ouvrait les yeux, elle était persuadée qu'il ne voudrait pas se faire recevoir par une sang-de-bourbe. Elle reporta son attention à la fenêtre. La pièce était éclairée par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux de lins. C'était de toute évidence une belle journée.

- C'est apparemment ce qu'il y a de plus luxueux dans cet endroit.

- Ne te plains pas. C'est une magnifique vue depuis le quatrième étage.

Draco approcha son père. Silencieux, il le contempla. Lucius avait l'air considérablement affaibli. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas faire long feu après toutes ces années sous le joug du défunt Lord Voldemort. Entre-temps, Hermione s'avança de deux-trois pas et se garda une petite distance. Elle respectait les bonnes intentions de Draco. Par ailleurs, elle apprenait à connaître ce côté humain qu'elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier, faute de rapprochement alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

« _Ton cas s'aggrave et c'est tout sauf un progrès…_ » pensa Draco. « _J'imagine que ça facilite la présence de Granger…Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer pourquoi elle est là, ni à t'entendre rugir comme tu le fais si souvent. Tu veux que je te dise une chose dont tu ne te souviendras guère, heureusement?_ » Draco esquissa un sourire ironique. « _Elle essaie de tisser des liens avec moi…C'est totalement absurde…Mais depuis le début…_ »

- Draco, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur, si ça ne te dérange pas…dit-elle dans le silence.

- Mmm.

Hermione hocha de la tête et serra les lèvres. Elle devait s'habituer aux béquilles et à l'handicap de son plâtre. En traversant le couloir, on pouvait entendre ses pas claudiquant irrégulièrement.

«_Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Hier Draco a surgit tellement rapidement que je suis partie plus tôt que prévu… _» se dit-elle.

Parvenue à l'entrée de la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester figée. Ron Weasley la fixait des yeux, paralysé lui aussi. Pendant un bref moment, les deux jeunes adultes demeurèrent muets. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus – si longtemps.

- Hermione…commença Ron en se levant instantanément de sa chaise. Euh. Salut, finit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

- Salut, Ron. Ça fait un bout, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, malgré que ses cheveux fussent plus longs. Ils se rapprochèrent et finirent par s'enlacer vigoureusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, bon sang? demanda Ron en remarquant les béquilles et le gros plâtre.

- Ah…c'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-elle en concluant l'étreinte.

- Mais tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien de grave?

- Je vais à merveille, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hmm…Euh, alors comme ça tu es venue rendre visite à notre vieux pote aussi!

- Oui! Hermione hocha de la tête. Il a l'air de bien aller.

- Le veinard. Il n'a pas à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble…

- Tu t'en tireras, voyons.

Hermione le bouscula tendrement à l'épaule en riant.

- Hé…qu'est-ce que tu portes au juste? Ron avait reculé d'un pas et l'observait d'un air intrigué. Un haut noir trop large et des pantalons roulés en corsaire n'étaient pas ce qu'Hermione portait d'ordinaire.

- Ah...euh...murmura la jeune femme.

«_Comment lui dire que j'ai passé toute une journée avec Draco Malefoy, qu'il m'a soignée et que je porte ses vêtements? _» pensa tout de suite Hermione. « _Il perdrait les pédales en moins de deux!_ »

- Oh, Ron! s'écria Hemione en pointant vers l'arrière. Cet énorme géranium dans le fond, tu viens juste de l'apporter, pas vrai?

- Hein? Ron jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du doigt pointé. Ah oui, oui. Ça vient de ma mère, dit-il en retournant son regard vers son interlocutrice.

- Elle est si attentionnée, dit Hermione un peu trop enthousiaste, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter de lui raconter les détails entre elle et Draco.

- Tu sais, tu peux venir quand tu veux... Je suis certain que ça plairait à tout le monde. Je sais qu'on... enfin qu'on s'est séparés dès que les événements ont pris fin et je dois t'avouer que ça n'a pas été facile.

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira. Doucement, il prit Hermione par les épaules et murmura: « Tu m'as manqué... ». Elle lui sourit tendrement et sentit ses joues rosir. Elle n'avait plus son plâtre, ni ses béquilles en tête, ni même Draco. Elle n'avait que les yeux pétillants de Ron Weasley en mémoire – ces yeux qu'elle avait aimé contempler. Il approcha son visage et tranquillement s'apprêta à l'embrasser -

- Alors Granger, Potter s'est-il ennuyé de... moi? Draco murmura le dernier mot en voyant le rouquin faire aussitôt marche arrière. Ce dernier fut pris de stupeur.

Draco vit Hermione tressaillir, se retournant immédiatement sur ses béquilles, entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé! Je vous ai vu traverser le couloir ensemble tout à l'heure! Hermione, c'est quoi cette histoire? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? dit Ron avec une expression à la fois alarmée et irritée.

- Ron, calme-toi. Arrête de respirer aussi vite, tu vas t'évanouir d'une surdose d'oxygène!

- C'est lui qui t'a mise dans un tel état? C'est lui, n'est-ce pas?

Ron fixait Draco avec un tel mépris que l'on aurait pu croire que leur rôle s'était inversé.

- Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas lui, expliqua Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco. Écoute, cesse de t'énerver comme ça. À force de le faire, tu me rends nerveuse!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le rouquin à l'adresse de Draco, oubliant les discours d'Hermione.

- Ce ne te regarde pas, répondit-il stoïquement.

- Ça me regarde si je le veux! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'exclama Ron en avançant de quelques pas, histoire d'avoir l'air plus menaçant.

Avant que Draco ne puisse rétorquer, Hermione s'était mise entre les deux vieux ennemis, leur offrant un de ses plus redoutables regards.

- Suffit! Je ne veux pas de querelle. Harry est à côté, c'est irrespectueux! Ron, lança Hermione en le fixant fermement, va t'asseoir et calme-toi.

- Mais –

- Tout de suite! Je t'expliquerai tout dès que tu te seras apaisé. Et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers Draco, tu me laisses lui mettre les choses au clair.

Draco ne répondit pas et se permit de pénétrer dans la chambre, légèrement amusé de la réaction de Ron. C'était typique de sa part d'éclater de fureur aussi rapidement. « Prévisible » pensait Draco. Un moment passa tandis que les trois ex-poulardiens choisirent de demeurer muets. Ron était retourné s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait tantôt quittée, la tête remplie de mauvaises pensées. Il ne comprenait rien à rien de la situation. Ce qu'Hermione faisait avec Draco lui était un total mystère.

Le trio d'engueulade se retrouvait maintenant à l'extrémité du lit de Harry Potter: Draco au côté gauche, Hermione au pied du lit et Ron au côté droit tout près de la fenêtre. Chacun de leur regard se posa sur le patient. Ils avaient crut le voir bouger, mais tout n'était qu'illusion.

- Bon, Ron. Ça va? Je peux te parler sans que tu me souffles au visage? demanda Hermione en brisant le silence.

- Mouais...

- D'accord. Euh, alors comment t'expliquer tout ça d'une manière rationnelle...

- Commence par hier, amena Draco en lui donnant un coup de tête.

- Euh, oui...Voilà, commença Hermione en voyant Ron la regarder d'un air agacé, je suis tombée sur Draco hier. Il a été désagréable, dit-elle en sentant le regard du concerné lui traverser le corps, mais je lui ai…proposé une entente.

- Arrête de radoter, Hermione. Va direct au point !

- Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait repartir à zéro.

- …

- S'il voulait bien qu'on devienne…quelque chose qui ressemblerait à des amis.

- …

- Qu'on cesse de se détester?

- …

- Ron, dit quelque chose!

- Je ne le plains pas; je croyais être devenu fou quand tu t'es lancée sur cette idée absurde, avoua Draco en s'esclaffant.

- Ron!

Ce dernier la fixa dans les yeux et se leva tranquillement. Nez à nez avec Hermione, il la prit par les épaules et soupira.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, sauf sur un détail. Je ne suis pas fou : c'est toi qui es rendue dingue.

- Ron! Ah!, vous les garçons, vous êtes tous du pareil au même. Incapables de répondre sérieusement! Écoute Ronald, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que tout ce qui s'est passé est derrière nous. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de tout remettre en place? De faire la paix maintenant que c'est possible?

- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier toutes les choses qu'il nous a faites! Toi non plus tu ne devrais pas en être capable!

- Si! Et c'est parce que je suis certaine que les choses peuvent changer que j'ai passé la nuit chez Malefoy et que ce sont ses vêtements que je porte en ce moment! Je vais séjourner chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en résulte au moins une trêve.

Draco Malefoy avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle lui avait presque tout dit. Les plus grandes lignes, mais tout de même… Elle avait oublié le baiser fougueux aux Lovey-Dovey Tours. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. Son regard se déposa sur celui de Ron, qui lui était épouvanté. La bouche ouverte, les yeux saisis et le corps raide, Ron Weasley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il devenait rouge. Tout se voyait dans les oreilles. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Draco en pensant qu'il pouvait intervenir, mais rien. Très doucement, Ron se retourna vers Draco. Le lit d'Harry séparait (heureusement) les deux jeunes hommes. « Comment as-tu osé, Malefoy? », étaient les seuls mots que prononça le rouquin.

- Je n'ai rien osé, si tu veux réellement le savoir, lui répondit Draco avec un ton sec.

- Que je te vois lui faire du mal…tu le regretteras.

Ron avait le doigt dans les airs, menaçant et convaincant comme tout.

- Ron…ça va. Tu peux…baisser ta main, intervint Hermione.

Elle était surprise et soulagée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il détruise tout sur son passage. Ron n'avait aucun lien affectif avec Draco, Hermione le savait plus que tout. Et néanmoins, cet échange n'avait pas fait de blessés.

- Écoute…je sais que ça peut te sembler complètement stupide. Mais crois-moi, si jamais il tente quelque chose je te le ferai savoir.

- Ha! s'exclama Draco en ricanant. C'est vraiment parce que j'aurai perdu la raison que je tenterais quelque chose sur toi, Granger.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

- Alors je vais rester avec vous.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Draco et Hermione étaient tous les deux hagards à cette affirmation. Que Ron Weasley aille séjourner avec Hermione Granger chez Draco Malefoy? Pourquoi ne pas prendre une photo immortalisant un barbecue amical entre eux avec des cocktails à volonté? C'était de la pure folie; pire que la situation initiale.

- Qu-quoi? fit Hermione, anxieuse.

- Je vais rester avec toi.

- Mais –

- Ça sera ça ou je le dirai à tes parents et aux autres. Personne n'approuvera ton idée à part moi – et encore là je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de tuer Malefoy sur-le-champ.

- Mais enfin –

- Laisse-le faire, Granger. Il a la tête encore plus dure que la tienne, dit Draco les bras croisés.

- Tu as intérêt à surveiller ce que tu dis, blondin.

- Dois-je te rappeler que dès que tu mettras pied chez moi, tu te soumettras à mes règles?

- En quoi ça a rapport?

- Je me permettrai de dire ce que je veux, ce que je pense. C'est toi qui devras te taire.

- Tu parles d'une raclure, sortit Ron en crachant chaque mot.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes tous les deux incorrigibles!

- C'est toi qui es impossible, plutôt! lui répondit le rouquin, irrité.

- Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Je décide de rester avec Draco et tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis.

- Depuis quand tu te colles à moi, Granger?

- Ah! toi, ne dis pas un mot de plus. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Draco leva les mains en guise de réponse et se replaça. Il contemplait maintenant Harry Potter. Pendant que Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient d'autres remarques remplies d'amour et de piaillements d'oiseaux, quelque chose de singulier était en train d'arriver. Les sourcils étaient froncés et le visage du jeune homme semblait prendre vie.

- Euh…dites, votre Potter adoré, il est censé bouger comme ça? demanda Draco en retournant son visage vers les deux autres.

- Quoi?? s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers Draco pour mieux examiner Harry.

- Il a l'air de se réveiller, affirma Draco.

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et plissa des yeux comme si cela lui donnait un quelconque pouvoir lui permettant de mieux comprendre. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un imbécile. Tout d'un coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux – tout doucement, tranquillement.

- Alors Potter, on joue aux princesses endormies?

Draco avait un sourire moqueur si prononcé qu'Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'un seul coup et cligna plusieurs fois. Interdit, seule une phrase sortit de la bouche du jeune patient : « Malefoy._Dégage_. »

- Harry! Oh, Harry! s'exclama Hermione, sentant les larmes venir.

Elle poussa Draco sur le côté et se rapprocha de son ami, heureuse, excitée et soulagée à la fois. Les larmes chaudes coulaient déjà sur ses joues; elle ne s'en préoccupait guère.

- Harry…dit-elle à travers quelques rires.

- Je dois t'avouer que…

- Oui, Harry?

- Que je préfère de loin ton visage à celui de Malefoy.

De légers rires fusèrent dans la pièce et bientôt, une infirmière arrivait sur place pour examiner la nouvelle situation d'Harry et les trois visiteurs furent priés de patienter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ron avait laissé tomber son attitude irascible pour faire place à un enthousiasme agréable. Il avait tout de suite annoncé la nouvelle à Molly et à certains autres proches. Tout le monde était ravi. Ou plutôt indifférent dans le cas de Draco.

Subséquemment, en une heure tout au plus, les trois visiteurs eurent le droit d'approcher Harry sous condition de ne pas l'agiter. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la pièce, Draco suivant les deux autres de loin. Harry était assis dans son lit, contemplant ses bras et les petites cicatrices qui sillonnaient ces derniers. Il releva sa tête au retour de ses meilleurs amis et leur offrit un léger sourire.

- Comment tu vas, Harry? demanda Ron.

- Ça peut aller…Ça fait longtemps?

- Un mois environ, lui répondit Hermione.

- J'ai dû manquer beaucoup de chose. Et toutes ces plantes, ça vient de chez toi, je présume.

Ron acquiesça en soupirant. Il était content de retrouver son ami, enfin de retour et sans égratignures. Il regardait Harry sourire à la vue de tous les présents qu'on lui avait apportés lors de sa convalescence. Ça faisait du bien de le voir parler et bouger, quoique sa voix demeurait encore très rauque, n'ayant pas exercé ses cordes vocales depuis un mois. Les yeux émeraude vinrent ensuite se poser sur Draco. Son enthousiasme s'effaça progressivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand tu pourras sortir d'ici, répondit Hermione en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Pour le moment, fais-moi confiance. J'ai une explication rationnelle.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se conformer aux dires de son amie. La tête lui tournait quelque peu et il savait que la raison pour laquelle Draco était là n'était pas simple. Ne voulant pas accentuer son mal de tête, il se laissa faire et ne fit qu'ignorer la présence de l'ex-Serpentard. Le trio de nouveau réuni s'échangea donc les nouvelles, faisant part de cette statue que l'on avait érigée à l'effigie de Harry, des projets en vue pour les autres finissants de Poudlard et plein d'autres potins. Ils se perçurent comme à l'école, partageant des histoires inutiles et discutant de tout.

Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait Draco, silencieux. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'air jaloux. Les bras croisés et l'air solennel, il voulait rester à l'écart de la réunion potteresque...Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de déguerpir ne lui était pas passée par la tête plus tôt. Toutes cette amitié intense et retrouvailles émotives ne le concernaient pas...Draco était de trop.

- Hum... Draco. Si tu veux, on peut partir maintenant; je sais que tu ne te sens pas tout à fait accueilli pour le moment, murmura Hermione en s'approchant de lui à la suite d'un regard.

- Je vais y aller. Rejoins-moi quand tu veux.

Il se déplaça rapidement, comme s'il avait attendu cette permission depuis longtemps. Avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître derrière les murs de l'étage, Hermione s'empressa de le regagner par la manche avec une certaine difficulté due a son handicap.

- Merci...

Draco ne répondit pas et reprit le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'Hermione se retourna vers ses amis, deux paires d'yeux perplexes furent posés sur elle.

- Je vais sortir d'ici bientôt. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et toi? s'enquit Harry.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on sera deux de plus avec vous, affirma Ron après avoir réfléchit un instant.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure**

Eh bien voilà que se conclut un autre chapitre. Avez-vous apprécié? J'allonge la journée du 17 juillet, je sais...C'est un de mes défauts, je suis incapable de faire passer les jours rapidement. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Passons, il se passe bien des choses. Les conversations entre Ron, Hermione et Draco lors de leur rencontre furent bien tumultueuses! Et quant à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la botte de patte d'ours de notre chère Hermione me paraît plutôt cocasse! Rahlala...Et Ron...Il aura toujours Hermione dans son coeur. C'est bien lui! Mis à part ses sauts d'humeur, nous assistons aussi au réveil de notre fameux Harry! Cela veut-il dire que le trio sera logé chez Draco Malefoy?

_There is nothing better than a great cup of hot cocoa.  
And a bunch of reviews, too!  
**Rendez-vous au chapitre 12!**_

_With Love, _

_Lula-The-Only-One_


End file.
